The Halfbreeds Strength
by Verdelet
Summary: What happens when after a forbidden love a halfbreed, a child of hunter and vampire, is born and suddenly awakens. Who is this snake wielding man, what does he want? Who is her father!- DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS! A/N Minor ItaxSaku
1. Prologue

Prologue

_She knew how wrong it was, oh god it was wrong but love was strong than that, it made now sense yet was the wisest thing in the world all at the same time. Those crimson eyes, that onyx hair, his pale white skin and sharp fangs all intoxicated her, lured her in just as it lured all of his victims, all of his other prey. However unlike his prey her heart didn't race due to fear, it wasn't trying to run away from the being that stood before her. Instead it was ready, anxious to be closer, to feel the touch of his ice cold skin press against hers. _

_"It's wrong but I love you, oh god do I love." her voice was soft yet as loud as anyone screaming for bloody murder could scream. Her eyes only saw his, his only saw hers and before the two knew it they were entangled within each others bodies. He was apart of the immortal, those she had sworn to hunt and destroy and yet he was also the love of her life, the man of her dreams and her best friend in the whole world. _

_"And I you." and with those last words both gave into their wants, into their bodies needs and spend the night together, for the next day she would be forced to go back to her world and he back to his. _


	2. Chapter OneAwakening

**Awakening**

As I stood there, watching my reflecting, my average height, the pale skinned, maroon hair, and my amber and green eyes I couldn't help but stare. My hair never stayed short, it was always long, flowing and as entrancing as my appearance was.. Oh and how I loved my hair, it was the color of the mixture between my mother and father. A sigh escaped my lips then, my father wasn't, had never been a topic mother would talk about. The only thing she had reluctantly mentioned about him was that he was a mortal who I was destined to lie to and that for that very reason she kept him a mystery. Some how I found that hard to believe, destiny was something you made for your self, you chose how to live your own life and at the moment I was choosing not to kill.

I was getting ready for my fifteenth birthday, mom was going to take me out shopping and then we'd go see a movie but the truth was that I really didn't want to go out. Lately the outside world seemed too boring, too bland and too crowded. Not to mention that I had started feeling sick the night before and when I woke up everything just suddenly seemed so alive, so much more louder and clearer than it ever had.

"Izakura we're going to be late! Lets go!" mom yelled from the first floor.

"Coming!" and with that I was off, forcing that sickening feeling to the back of my mind for later.

When we got to the mall everything was way too loud and there seemed to be way too many people. Mom was wearing her normal hunting gear but with no weapons. Which was actually a surprise, she was always on guard and ready to fight, no matter where we went there was always at least one weapon on her.

"So hows it feel to be another year older and another year wiser." mom teased as we rode the escalator up to the third floor. A smile formed on my face then, thats what I loved about her. She never acted grown up, she was always relaxed and easy going but whenever there was something you needed to talk about or a serious matter to take care of she was there, as serious as someone twice her age could be.

"Eh, nothing special really. So, where to first?" I asked, looking around and taking in my surroundings. Everyone was rushing down to the second floor, apparently there was some sort of sale on a new prep line, whatever. Bright colors were definitely not my thing, hell I doubted anyone in my family wore them.

"Is that so? And I don't know kiddo, that's up to you. Your day, your pick." she said before pausing and thinking about that a minute. "Well anything that's under and or keeps you within a thousand dollar budget." she said, a grin on her face.

"Got ya, then how about that new goth store? Heard it was good." I offered. I didn't really dress goth, I just bought a lot of the coats and the black leather pants that they sold. She nodded and grinned.

As we walked into the store a wave of iron, rust and salt hit my sense of smell. It smelled metallic like, and the more I breathed it the more I seemed to be able to taste it. God did it over whelm me but again I held it all in, I refused to show I felt sick when my mom had gone out of her way to make sure that today was her day off. In her line of work it was rare when she had a day off, well she had two but technically they didn't count because the council usually had her training me. The store was not small but not big, I could see the whole layout from the entrance but knew better than to judge from appearances.

"Knock your self out kid, I'll look around too." she said, in her own little way telling me I didn't have to stay by her side.

"You sure?" I asked, almost uncertain as to whether it was a trick or if she was being serious about it.

"Yea, go." and so with that I went off. The back of the store was where all the jewelry was kept, there wasn't any need for glass or it being kept under lock an key because anyone who shopped at the store respected it. I guess that was the up side to living, growing up in a "dark" community. It didn't take me long to find what I wanted, to try it on and make sure it all fit however what had distracted me was the sudden wave of the smell again. I looked around me, frantically trying to track the source of the smell. Incenses were lit all around me but none of them seemed to be the source, in fact they were lit to try to cover up the true smell. I was about to give up when it suddenly hit me, the smell, that scent smelled like blood. Instantly I was on guard, I was alert and aware of my surrounding. Mom should have felt this, I was positive she would have picked up on it and told me to leave but if we had stayed here this long then she had no idea what was really going on. Great, I had to do my first kill on my birthday, 'luck me' I thought sourly. I was about to go for the back door when all of a sudden the smell faded away and I felt the presence of a powerful vampire. It was female and her level was decent. Quickly I walked to the front only to pause half way. There, in the center of the stoor stood my mom, badass vampire hunter talking with a vampire. She was tall, blonde, pale skin, red eyes and seemed to know a good deal about mom.

"It's been too long of a while, hasn't it Sakura." the vampiress spoke, her tone of voice light and somewhat taunting. What amazed me more was that I could hear her speak, oh I knew she was speaking in a soft tone, in a voice so low it wasn't considered a whisper and yet I could hear?

"Yes, yes it has Ino." mom replied, tone of voice soft and sad?

"Why don't you come back to us, work for us like you used to. Lady Tusnade is still waiting, you were her number one student Sakura. She's headmistress now." the vampiress spoke. Who the hell was Tusnade was my blood question.

"You know that I can't, I work with the council now. Hell I shouldn't even be talking to you Ino." mom said, voice softer and urgent. Was she really friends with her or was this all an act?

"But Sakura..." she started to protest but soon stopped and smiled before bowing her head and walking for the register. Quickly I ducking out from where I was hiding, a smile on my face.

"Ready to pay mam?" she called out to me, causing to hold my smile longer than I had intended.

"Yes." I said, placing my clothing down while looking over one of the rings on display. It was small, silver and simple yet it called out to me like nothing else existed. Then, when I blinked I could suddenly see sapphire stones embedded into the ring, causing the silver to shine and the sapphires to looked like small droplets of blood. She noticed me looking at it but before she could offer it to me mom appeared next to me.

"Is this really all Izakura?" she asked, her tone of voice back to its usual self. She was good, she had to be because I learned from the best.

"Yea, there's another store I want to go to before we catch our movie."

"Ok. How much will it be miss?"

"Twenty three fifty." and with that there was no other words spoken between the vampiress and my mother. It was awkward at first but I knew better than to ask. As we walked out of the store and after taking in the smell of that rusty, salty smell I suddenly realized that I had gotten hungry.

"Do we have time to eat something before the movie?" I suddenly asked, causing my mom to pause.

"Your hungry?"

"Yea, why?"

"No reason." and with that we went to the food court, ate, watched our movie and headed home. The rest of the afternoon was silent, too silent and as much as I wanted to ask about who that vampiress was I knew better. Mom only talked about things when she was ready to talk.

As soon as we got home and the door to the house opened I suddenly felt very dizzy, I felt my blood run ice cold and my vision blurred for a second.

"Izakura, are you okay?" I could hear mom ask in the background but the sudden wave of dizziness and the blurred vision had come so suddenly I had forgotten how to speak. When I shook my head no and dropped the bags to the floor she took my by the arm and lead me to my room. My body felt odd, foreign and not mine. One moment I was burning up and the next my body was ice cold, it was if it hadn't decided what it wanted to feel just yet. My senses kept suddenly growing, one minute I couldn't hear a thing and the next I was hearing too much.

"Make it stop...oh god make it stop." I cried out, my voice soft and strained. Mom rushed up and down, trying to keep me as comfortable as she could. After a while I gave in to the madness and lost track of what was going on, I just lay in the darkness, feeling and not feeling what it was that may or may not have been happening to me.

The next time I woke up in full consciousness I could my senses were strong, and heightened. I could hear mom talking to some lady, a lady who's voice I quickly recognized.

"Sakura you should have stayed with us, you would have been welcomed." Ino lectured, giving Sakura a cold look. Sakura sighed.

"I just didn't know what to do Ino, he and I, we weren't supposed to let things get to that point let alone for this to happen."

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"Who her father is of course." Ino said, voice strained and annoyed. I knew then she didn't have a good temper.

"No."

"Damn it Sakura, what have you told her?!" she exclaimed and yet some weird way I knew she had whispered it, I knew she hadn't scram out.

"Ino I can't, I don't know how." Mom's voice was torn, sad and unsure. For the first time in my life I heard her sound vulnerable. What the hell was going on here. Slowly and soundlessly I made my way down the stairs and to the hallway.

"She had a right to know, she needs to. I stopped it for the time being but you can't stop the change. She's a half-breed, her vampiric nature was bound to wake up sooner or later." Ino stated as a matter of faculty, causing me to instantly freeze. Vampiric blood? Half-breed?

"Can you get a hold of Lady Tusnade for me, I think its time I, we went back." Mom's voice was soft again, anxious and uncertain.

"No problem, its good to have you back Sakura, healer of the immortal."

"Sush, she might wake up soon."

"Oh come now, I would have..." but before Ino could speak I was suddenly standing in front of them. Surprised showed in all of our eyes then. Ino surprised that she hadn't sensed me, mom surprised that I had moved so fast and so soundlessly and I was surprised that I had. My body wasn't supposed to be able to do that, I wasn't an immortal, I couldn't...immortal. That one word brought me back to reality.

"What the hell is going on?!" I scram, unable to keep my anger in and causing the gravity around us to tighten. Ino's eyes widened some more then, surprised that it had been my doing. Of course I at the time wasn't aware that it was, all I was aware of was of the lie that had been kept from me.

"Izakura, honey calm down. Please."

"No, not until you tell what it is I really am." I said, a burning sensation suddenly building up in my eyes. They felt like they were on fire, as if they were ready to turn into flames. Then, as soon as the feeling had come it had left and I put to sleep. The last thing I saw was my moms tear stained face rushing to catch me.

Once on the floor Ino sighed.

"That daughter of yours it as strong as you now, she will be powerfully. It's his blood in her." she said, voice soft and tired. Meanwhile Sakura cradled her daughter in her hands, sad that she had hurt her, sad that he had found out about her true self this way.

"Promise me Ino, give me your word that not a word of this, of who she is to him is spoke to anyone other than Lady Tusnade her self." Sakura cried before finally taking to her feet and holding her daughter.

"You have my word." and with that Ino left. Sakura walked to the couch and set her daughters body down gently, she knew that she'd stay asleep until she was ready to wake up, until she was ready and able to control the blood awakening in her.

_Darkness, darkness was all that met my eyes as I walked down and unlit path. I could feel the cold air brushing lightly against me, feel it wanting to wrap itself around me if only to protect. __**'What the?' **__was all that I thought before suddenly the dark world began to glow in a deep crimson light. I could feel power gather around me then, could feel a sudden thirst grow in me. Was this what it was like for vampires, was their thirst always this unmanageable? Then all of a sudden I could hear this sound, could feel this sudden power heading toward me. _

_"Stop!" I yelled and before me stood a blood shaped tiger, it's eyes a deep emerald green, those like my mothers. "Who are you?" I asked, looking over its beautiful form. The tiger bowed then. _

_"I am your blood animal, you have awakened my lady." he said while starting to walk toward me. Instantly I put my hands up. _

_"Stop, I don't even know what that means." _

_"Your vampire blood is awaken, it will give you power that you can't imagine. I am your blood animal, I help you with control of your power until you have properly been trained by a mentor or parent." he said. That's when it hit me, my father was vampire, this was a piece, an addition to what it was he had left me with. Then of course by the sounds of it he didn't even know I existed but still, it was from him none the less. When my struggle lessoned the tiger smiled and nodded. _

_"It is easier when you do not fight it my lady, should you need anything call for me. My name is Hei, and I am here to serve only you." he siad and with that I was back in a world of crimson and darkness, giving in to the changes the blood awakened in me would cause. _


	3. Chapter TwoExplanations and New School

**Explanations and New School**

Early the next morning when I woke up I found that most of our belongings were packed and that mom was dressed in her hunting gear. My body didn't feel any different, hell I didn't feel any different and yet I knew that I was because of the look mom was giving me.

"Mom...I'm sorry about yesterday." I said, ever so softly.

"It's alright, it was my fault for not telling you sooner. It's just that since you weren't showing any symptoms I thought, well I thought things would be different." her tone of voice was still sad but as least she was talking.

"Mom, why are we packed. Where are we going?" I asked, a sudden feeling of hysteria taking over me.

"It's okay, just stay calm. Please stay calm, I'm not sure what else your capable of but it's better if we find out where no one can get hurt at." she said while hugging me. Tears welled up in my eyes then, despite all that I'd done yesterday, how I reacted and what it was I really was she still wanted me.

"Mom,....oh god mom please don't give me up." I cried, allowing my fears to be voice. "I don't want to end up as a freak show or some sort of doll for the council to test on. Please, please. I promise I'll do whatever you say." I begged her, my tears flowing freely. Soon she started rocking us back and forth, humming a song I knew all to well. It was always the same song, a song she had sung to me as baby, a child and even now.

"Never, I'll die before I let anyone touch you Izakura." she assured me. After an hour or so of crying she went on to explain more about what had happened to me, about who Ino was and why it was she had been given the title of the healer of immortals. More than likely I would be able to heal them as well but mom had said that was something for her teacher to test not her.

"No go finish packing, we leave tonight at midnight." and with that she left. When left alone in the house I packed as fast as I could, as quietly as I could and tried to keep my self from thinking about what it was that was happening. It wasn't until I walked into the kitchen that I found the pamphlet.

"Konoha High, an institution for growing vampires and hunters." I read softly to my self before opening it up. Inside I found pictures of the institution, of housing and dorms for the students. When I started to read more into it I found that it was a school for hunters and vampires to not only learn how to control their skills and their power but a school to teach hunters and vampires to get along. I was about to head for my room when mom walked in the room with a whole bunch of movers and a long, black, german coat just in my size.

"Put it on." she instructed. As I slipped it on I noticed that inside were kunai, small seals and a couple fo needles. I stayed quiet of course but couldn't help but wonder why it was she would give me weapons. Then, when the movers were done taking the boxes she handed me a katana. It's hilt was a deep orange and when unsheathed I found a beautiful long black blade with pink sakura petals hand carved into the blade itself. I was speechless and so my mother took that time to speak.

"Listen no matter what keep this with you at all times. Hunters are allowed to carry one weapon on the plane with them make sure that that's it. The rest we'll slip into the bagage when we get to the airport. Promis me Izakura, promise me not matter what that you will fight with your blade and as a hunter." she said, voice serious and worried. Instantly I agreed and before I could ask about it we were on a plane heading for Konoha.

The plane ride was long, and when we got to the airport we were picked up in a long, black limousine. There was a masked guard with a vampiress in the limo with us. Her smile never left her face and when she address my mother she always used some sort of title.

"Lady Tusnade has been waiting for your return Mistress Sakura, it is an honor to have you come back." she spoke before turning to me and smiling. "Pardon my manners, I am Lady Tusnade's assistant, Countess Shizune and this is Master Kakashi." she said while pointing to the masked man. He smiled behind that mask of his and I smiled back. "I was not aware that you had a child Sakura, you hid well."

"Yes well, all out of safety of course. You understand." mom spoke, her tone of voice neutral and calm. This was new, this was a side of her I had never seen before, it was foreign, too foreign for my liking to tell the truth.

"Is she a huntress as well?"

"Yes, she is." and with that my mother answered no further questions. When we got to Konoha we were escorted straight to the school grounds and to the Head mistress's office. Lady Tusnade sat at her desk, buried behind mountains of paper work yet the instant we walked in she greeted my mother. She didn't even have to look.

"You've kept me waiting Sakura."

"I'm sorry Tusnade-sensei but you know how the world is." mom responded while nodding toward her direction in acknowledgement.

"Yes, that I do. Leave us Kakashi." Lady Tusnade said while coming out from behind her desk to stand before us. As soon as the words left her lips he was gone and Shizune at her side.

"Is this your daughter Sakura?" she asked, a sort of tone to her voice. Mother just nodded before suddenly locking eyes with the vampiress. It wouldn't have looked much if I hadn't already known that most high leveled vampires could receiver thoughts, could read minds like one would read a book. After their silent conversation the woman turned to me.

"She has potential, have you tried training her?" she asked mother.

"No."

"I see, well I can train her like I did you but I will not guarantee that she will be able to become a full master."

"I understand sensei."

"Good, now tell me Sakura. Why did you leave?" her questions were blunt and her tone of then business like, too business like.

"I felt that I had too. I did it for her." mom's tone of voice never faltered, it never showed any signs of fear. She was strong and her voice was too.

"I see, and your sure it's alright for her to train here?"

"Where I go she goes."

"Fine, Shizune?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Gather Mistress Sakura's daughter information and..."

"Izakura." I suddenly spoke, earning a galre form my mother and silence form the two vampiress.

"Excuse me?" finally asked Lady Tusanade, her eyes amused for some reason.

"My name, it's Izakura. Izakura Haruno." I said, not backing down. She smiled at me then, nodded and went on.

"Gather Izakura's information and compile a list of classes she can take. I want her in class first as soon as possible."

"Yes my lady." and with that she was gone.

"Anything else Sakura?"

"I only ask that word not get out to him, I do not wish to share the truth with him yet." she said. Lady Tusnade nodded her head quickly and before I could ask, demand that they tell me who my father was and if he was on campus Lady Tusnade spoke.

"Well then now, its time to get to work. Sakura you'll be doing your old rounds, any extra assignments you'll hear form me. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Good." she said right before Shizune appeared with my schedule and map in hand.

"This is your schedule, here is the map."

"Thanks?" I siad, half meaning it.

"Shizune now that your down help Sakura settle in so she can be on time to work."

"Hai." and with that my mother and Shizune took off. The katana was still strapped to the back and my coat was filled with hidden weapons. After a couple of minutes of just standing there I bowed and then left the room. If classes were going to start soon I wasn't going to waste time standing around in some office, I was going to try to find my rooms.

The school was huge. There were so many hallways, so many twists and turns that the map was of no use without any significant land marks. The bell had already rang and I was running late to my first class. It was advanced English with Gai-sensei. Giving up and deciding would be of better use I started to run down the hallways, trying to desperately find my way around. Then just as I was about to round the corner and get to my class before the second bell rang I bumped into a wolf. Shit. It started to growl at me, bare its fangs and the instant it did I could hear the tiger in me roar.

_'Let me out! I'll fight the mongrel.' _he hissed, causing me to shake my head. No, I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to show what I could do just yet and I sure as hell didn't want anyone to find out what it was I really was. I had promised mom after all. Slowly I started to walk back, inching my way toward a random classroom when his owner appeared.

"Name and class." he demanded. Damn, was everyone around here so up tight?

"Izakura, Izakura Haruno. A class hunter, sophomore." I said, instantly giving my rank in not only status but class. Never could be too careful after all. He looked at me for suspiciously for a split second before nodding and looking at my schedule.

"First day?"

"Yes sensei."

"Your class is just behind me, here. I've marked the map so it'll be easier to find your other classes until you get used to things here. Oh and next time, no running in the halls." he said before taking off. Slowly I shook my head before taking in a deep breath and walking into class.

The moment I walked in everything went silent and Gai-sensei stared at me.

"Umm...I'm the new transfer." I said causing Gai-sensei to smile.

"Welcome, welcome! Class this is Izakura, she's a new transfer to Konoha so I want you all to be nice."

"Hai." the class called out, some smiling at me, instantly recognizing me as a hunter while the vampire looked at me suspiciously. I was about to take a seat when some black haired, freaky looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes Kairi?"

"Gai-sensei, hunters aren't allowed to keep their weapons." she reminded him. What a bitch. Gai-sensei turned to me with a frown then.

"I'm sorry Izakura but..."

"I'm not letting it go. It's a gift from my mother, I promised I'd keep it with me at all times." I spoke, the young vampiress was about to complain again before I took out a notice and handed it in. "I also have Lady Tusnade's permission." and with that I took my seat. For the rest of the class time I got stares from those who sat around me, from both hunters and vampires alike. Apparently none of them liked the fact that I had special permission. Oh well.

After english I had math and then lunch. Lunch was boring for the most part and sure I had met a couple of hunters but none I liked enough to want to make friends with. In truth I just missed my mortal friends, I missed being able to act as if though I were mortal as well. By the time I got to advanced training that afternoon I had more than enough pent up energy to help me pass my endurance test. All the hunters looked as if though they expected less of me, and to be honest who wouldn't. Most hunters were tall, male or female and so because of my average height most of the time people thought I was slow. Boy were they wrong. As soon as the gun went off I took off, I ran as fast as I could without tapping into any of my hidden power and beat the record for the hunters. Again I got looks.

"Good job, now is the spar portion." my sensei instructed. He was a tall, pale skinned, crimson eyes, onyx haired vampire who alway had a cold look on his face. Everyone seemed to fear him while I just saw him for what he was, a mask wearing vampire who wanted no one to see his true form.

"Hai sensei." I breathed out, catching my breath and waiting for the name of my opponent. He meanwhile looked ont he roster for my name but didn't find it.

"Full name?" he asked and I sighed.

"Izakura, Izakura Haruno." as soon as he heard my last name I felt him go stiff for the slightest of seconds. However just as soon as it had appeared it had gone. He nodded his head before finding me a partner.

"Kairi, you will test Izakura." he said, damn I had bad luck. She walked of the bleachers with a wicked grin on her face, my katana was still strapped to my back, set in place and ready to use should the occasion call for it.

"Yes sensei." she cheered, putting on an innocent smile. Ha! Innocent my ass.

"Now the rules are simple. The first to land three blows wins, no killing strikes and no weapons." he said, eyeing me. He had apparently gotten the memo but wasn't sure whether or not to leave the blade with me during the exam. Smart.

"Hai." we both siad.

"Go" and with that we were off. Instantly I went into a defensie stance, it was after all always best to see what your opponent could do before rushing in. She simled, at first I thought she had read through my strategy but no.

"Running away little hunter? Good, because you don't belong here." she hissed while coming way too close for comfort with her nails. Again I could feel my vampiric power swell, raise to the surface only to be forced back.

"You wish I could run." I growled out while kicking her in the chest and sending her flying across the field.

"Hold back." sensei called out, voice not mad or upset, simply reminding. I nodded silently, all the while keeping my eyes on Kairi. Her eyes were filled with anger, she wasn't happy about my landing the first hit and to be honest I didn't think she would be.

"You'll pay for that one bitch." she growled softly, making sure that only I would hear her threat. Though it wasn't much of a threat to me.

"Sure, whatever." was all I had time to say before I instinctively started to block against her super fast hits. All the while she was laughing, thinking she'd end it just as fast as she was sending me punches. There was no way for her to cheat because sensei was watching. Finally, after twenty minutes her attacks slowed down and hit her two more times.

"Good job. Dismissed." and with that class was let out, sensei was gone and I done with my first day of class. Sure the school was big, sure it was fancy but the crap you had to put up with didn't seem to make it worth while.

One my way to the housing area I was approached by two vampires my age. One was a white eyes vampiress with blue hair and the other a blonde haired vampire with deep blue eyes. Both smiled at me.

"Hey, your that new kid aren't you." the blonde vampire spoke with a grin on his face. He didn't seem to be a threat but none the less I looked him and the gril over before nodding my head.

"And you are?" I asked, face serious.

"I'm Hinata, I'm with the silver blood clan." the vampiress announced her self, giving me more information than what I had asked for. Oh well, better for me.

"And I'm Naruto from the kyuubi bloodline." he said, the grin still on his face.

"Izakura, Izakura Haruno. Hunter." I said with a soft smile on my face. We were about to make conversation when all of a sudden a while ball of energy surrounded me and carried me away.


	4. Chapter ThreeMaster of Healing

**The Master of Healing**

As soon as the orb wrapped around me and started to take me away I retrieved the wards my mother had given me and made an opening. The opening wasn't all that big but it was big enough for me to jump out and land in the middle of some sort of court yard. The place looked expensive, high class and rich. Crap. Slowly and as quietly as possible I started for the back door, the exit to the large court yard in who knew who's backyard. Then, half way to I heard movement and in a blink of an eye I was high up on a tree branch, looking down and waiting for whatever it was that made sound to come out. That didn't take long but when I saw who it had been I froze. There, just underneath me stood my advanced training instructor. He looked as if though her were resting but the instant he turned around and looked straight up at me my body froze and I transferred into a deep crimson world. I could feel Hei waking, stirring yet calm as could be.

"What are you doing at my home Izakura Haruno?" he demanded, all the while I could only look, stare into his eyes while my body remained chained to a cross. A sigh escaped my lips then, I was going to tell him the truth but a part of me didn't think he'd believe me.

"I didn't come here on purpose sensei, its just that I was talking to some classmates when a white orb suddenly surrounded me and began to carry me away. I don't know who it was that was so I broke the orb, well made an opening and jumped out. Sensei I just so happened to land in your yard." when I was done I hung my head low, tired of looking into his eyes, annoyed at the fact that I was still chained down and for some strange reason the burning sensation back to my eyes. He stared at me with cold, stoic eyes before suddenly the chains were lose and I was in the real world. The transition was so sudden, so fast that when I was finally in control of my body I still had no control. Instantly I fell out of the tree and toward the ground only to be caught.

"I'm sorry, you will be feeling sick for a while. I shouldn't have used that on you." he said, voice so soft I was surprised I heard him.

"It's alright, um sensei?" I asked, not sure if he would be willing to help not only get out of his house but to the address I had been given. At least meeting one of my professors wasn't going to take long.

"Yes?" he said while putting me back down on my feet and checking to see if I had my balance back. I did.

"Other than helping me get out of your umm...home can you tell me how to get to 2319 Akatsuki Drive." I said, voice soft and unsure. His only response was a nod of the head and soon I was following him out of his home. Thankfully we went out the back door, he avoided taking me in through his house and for that I was thankful. When we got to the street and had walked down a block the Lady's guard, Kakashi, appeared and looked at me with a grin.

"So you are a trouble maker." he taunted before turning to sensei and bowing. "Lord Itachi, I will escort the young huntress." he said, voice suddenly business like and full of respect.

"Where to?" demanding my sensei. That, along with hearing his title, surprised me and caused me to take a step back from both of them. They were both escorting me, one had been send and sure I may have asked for one my self but was it really the smart thing to do? Mom had told be to stay low, not go wonder off before we even set foot in Konoha and yet here I was. Lost with two escorts debating, challenging one another as to who would be taking me where.

"Lady Tsunade, she has taken this huntress as her knew apprentice." as soon as the words left his mouth I moved further back. Both looked at me, apparently taking my surprise as something new. Mom and her had talked about me training, about me being a healer of the immortal but no one had asked me.

"I will take her Kakashi, let Lady Tsunade know we will be there shortly." he said and with that Kakashi was gone. When sensei tried to get close to me again I moved back and away. Why? Why did she do this? Why had mother allowed her to train me before even asking me if I wanted to learn, if I wanted to follow in her foot steps.

_'My lady, are you alright?'_ I suddenly heard Hei only to cause sensei to freeze. Had he heard him. Instantly I shook my head and held on to a ward in my pocket, keeping him from reading my thoughts further.

_'Hei stay silent around him, please and no. I don't want to train....no one asked me if I wanted to, if I wanted to lear.'_ I said, voice sad and unsure. Hei sighed and stayed silent then.

"We must go now Izakura." sensei said, his tone of voice leaving no room for challenging. With a sigh I nodded and followed suit quietly. All the while I couldn't stop my random thoughts, I had to fight against the burning sensation in my eyes and I couldn't help but suddenly feel thirsty. The back of my throat was burning, aching for something to drink, something crimson red and thick to quench it. Quickly I shook my head, I was a hunter, I was a fighter, I wasn't an immortal or a blood drinker.

_'your both.'_ Hei suddenly said but before I could respond we walked into Lady Tsunade's office only to be met with silence. Mother stood by the Lady's side, Shizune was running around in the back, filing and preparing what would be needed.

"Lord Itachi, this is a surprise." Lady Tsunade said, all the while mom stayed silent and still by her side. It was her reaction, her sudden evasion of meeting sensei's eyes that made my alarms to go off.

"My lady, are you the one who send for her?" he asked, already helping, looking for whoever it was that had called for me and checking to see if they were a threat.

"Yes, but as expected by my apprentices daughter she broke through. I imagine she landed near you?" she said, teasing sensei a bit. Sensei however only nodded before turning to look over my mother. Again his eyes were changing, they were taking, accessing the power he had been using when he first caught me in his court yard.

"Sensei, thank you for your help. I will see you in class tomorrow." I quickly said, moving to stand before him. Big mistake, as soon as I saw those crimson eyes swirling with specks of black and his fangs growing out I felt it all. I felt a sudden hunger for blood, I felt my own eyes starting to burn, to tap into the power of my awakening vampire blood. Instantly Shizune was by my side and guiding me toward the back room.

"Hn." was all he said before he took off, before he disappeared. As soon as he was gone mom was by my side, helping Shizune while the Lady was using her own vampiric power to heal me. Sadly the thirst wasn't gone.

"Mom...mom what's happening to me..." I cried out, hoping that she could explain. Sadly the tears in her eyes told me other wise. Lady Tsunade stood in front of me then, locking eyes with me.

"You will need to train with me young one, to heal and to control." she said, apparently the gravity around us was changing again but I couldn't feel it. Tears fell down my face then and before my sanity broke, before I gave in to the power Lady Tsunade's power flared and I was healed. Shizune then walked over to me with a dark cup and by smell alone I knew what was inside. When she offered it to me I shook my head.

"Izakura, honey you have to. Your craving it." mom said, her voice sad and unsteady.

"She's right, and the longer you go without feeding the harder it'll be to learn proper control." Shizune said. I could tell that by the look in all of their eyes they were telling the truth. Slowly I took the cup in my hand and before I knew what I was doing it I was drinking it. My body was acting out on its own, it was feeding, giving itself what it wanted. As soon as I was done I felt better, I could feel what it was I was doing and my eyes widened. Lady Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Yes your strong, Shizune?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Get her started on basics." and with that she and my mother left. Shizune took me to the back then and when I got there I saw what it was she had been getting ready, what it was she had been setting up.

In the room was a long table full of scrolls of all sorts. The scrolls looked ancient and yet they were kept in perfect condition. Then, next to the table was a tub full of fish, they looked like they were dead, some were while others were dying. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"The scrolls will tell you how to access your healing power, if you have any, and then you are to practice on the fish. Those that are dead work, practice channeling you power through it. Any questions?" she said, her tone of voice making it sound as if the things on my to do list weren't all that hard. Of course to her they weren't but hell, I hadn't known my mother was a healer let alone that I might be able to do it.

"Umm yea, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Only a couple of hours, until your mother gets out of her shift." and with that she walked out and left me alone. Just my luck of course. As soon as she left the room I walked over to the table and started to read. All the scrolls said the same things, they described what it was like to heal, they explained the process and what you should or shouldn't do. Finally when I was done with half of them I walked over to the bucket of fish and started. Those that were dying were instantly better, and so I moved them from the sick tank to the cured. I couldn't save them all but did save more than half. The, just as I healed the last one Lady Tsunade herself walked in and smiled at me.

"Did you finish reading all of the scrolls?" she suddenly asked, looking at how neat everything looked.

"Hai, they all said the same thing, I understood it after the first scroll."

"Is that so?"

"Lady Tsunade, what is my mother? What was she?" I asked, my tone of voice ever so soft. She looked at me then, her eyes serious before she looked over toward the wind. The sun would be setting soon.

"That is a story I am not meant to tell young one." she said before sighing. "Your a natural healer, it runs in your blood. More importantly, have your eyes burned since you started your awakening?" Her question was so sudden, too sudden that for a while I couldn't answer her. She of course knew what my silence meant.

"I see, then I shall schedule training with Lord Itachi or someone from the bloodline." she said, her words clicking.

"One of them, one of Itachi's family members is my father?" I asked but knew it was more of a statement. Then as she had said too much Lady Tsunade turned back to my work.

"You truly are gifted. It took your mother threes days to understand the concept and two weeks to heal her first fish." she said, a smile on her lips. She was thinking back to when my mother had first started, to when she was a student.

"You and my mother are close."

"That we are young one, that we are. I would offer to heal your blood animal but you haven't summoned him it seems. May I know his name?" Tsunade asked, and as soon as she had mention his name I felt Hei with me, I felt as if though he were really standing beside me.

_'If it is alright with you my lady, give her my name.'_ he said, causing me to nod.

"His name is Hei, he's a tiger." I said while Lady Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet him. Would he like me to teach you to..."

_'No! She does not need to be taught, you don't. My lady you know how to summon me.'_ the way Hei reacted caused me to jump, it was the first time I had heard him scream or raise his voice. Tsunade read my reaction and bowed.

"My pardons Hei, I meant no disrespect. It seems you will be ready to join your mother, training on the truly immortal, Izakura master healer of the immortal." and with that she left. When she did I sighed, things had been so confusing, so complicated from the moment I had found out what I was and it didn't look like it would be getting any better.

_'I am sorry for scaring you my lady.'_

_'No need Hei, but I don't know how to summon you'_

_'Yes you do my lady, its in your blood.' _and with that he disappeared yet again. I stayed standing in silent in the empty room for a while. It was my first day at a new school and already I had an enemy, it was my first day in training and I had already been names a true healer, a master healer, and it was my first day drinking blood and oh how I liked it.

Before leaving the room I turned to look at the bucket full of dead fish only to stop. She had healed them, she had brought them back from the dead, but at what cost? Had she given apart of herself so that they would be given a second chance at life? Slowly I made my way out of the room and out of the head mistress's tower. Home was another new thing, the house, the address, the neighborhood. Everything was suddenly new and unknown around me. Then just as I felt the sudden panic take over I felt a flow of power to my mind and as I sighed a calming sigh Hei appeared. He stood beside me and looked weak. Without thinking I put my hands to his fur and instantly he was healed. Hei bowed when his strength was restored.

"My lady, my master and healer." he said, voice strong and convicting. That made me smile, so much so that all of my panic was gone and soon we were both walking home together in silence.

Getting home mom freaked when I walked in with a tiger at my side but as soon as she realized what and who Hei was calmed down. We have him his own room but he insisted on staying with me in my room. He was a comfort of sort and I was happy to have him by my side. After dinner we talked, he explained what it was that was happening to my eyes and how good it was to be trained by an Uchiha. When I asked him about who my father was though he stayed quiet, he refused to meet my eyes and then fell asleep. I guess that was still one thing I'd be figuring out on my own.


	5. Chapter FourMore Complications

**More Complications**

It had been weeks since we had arrived. Mom seemed to be happier here though whenever there were meetings with bloodline leaders involved she always got anxious and whenever I tried to ask about it she'd simply dismiss it and ask about my day. Hei was allowed to stay with me, Lady Tsunade covered for he and I, something I was most grateful for. I had gotten close to Hinata and Naruto but had to step back when I learned that both of them were the leaders of their bloodline and were currently trying to get the council to approve of a merge between the two. They're son was a good friend, his name was Kinta. He took after his mother's eyes and fathers hair. He and I were in the same history class apparently and because of who his parents were I always kept a look out for him.

That day in training we were going through boot camp. Hei was keeping pace alone side me, my mortal half was just about done and Hei was working on keeping my immortal blood from taking over.

"Just a little bit longer my lady. We're almost done." he said and yet still I couldn't, didn't want to go on. My mortal powered body was screaming at me, begging me to stop while dots were starting to form, it was a sign that I was ready to pass out. I was about to pass out too when all all of a sudden I picked my pace up and outran Hei. My senses extended and again my thirst flared. The instant I felt thirsty I knew what it was that had saved me, and I knew that I shouldn't have allowed it but it just felt so go to move so fast, to have so much power. When I was done and at the end of the line the force of what I had done hit me like a ton of bricks. Almost as instantly as I had stopped I fell to my knees and Hei came to my side.

_'My lady, should I take you away?'_ he asked, keeping it all in our minds and out of hearing range. Slowly I shook my head, sure I felt like crap but that didn't mean I wanted to listen a lecture as well.

_'Please'_ he thought but again I shook my head. Soon even sensei was beside me, that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you alright? Should I summon a healer?" he offered at first but the instant I shook my head at him too he lifted me up into his arms and carried me off. "Class dismissed!" were his last words before he took off at full speed. All the while Hei growled and made noises. I on the other hand slowly grew sleepy, slowly drifted off into the darkness of sleep, pushing back the thirst that had built while I accessed my power and hoping that after a nap I wouldn't need to drink.

"Izakura, stay with me." I heard sensei call out, causing Hei to snarl.

"Address her properly, Lord or not at all. She is my master and she will be respected." Hei's tone of voice was harsh then, angry.

"Enough...be...have....Hei." were my last words before I feel into a deep sleep, leaving me to wonder about what it was sensei would have or had said in response to Hei's angry words.

Everything was crimson then, there was no darkness to hide me and there sure as hell wasn't anyway I was going to get lost.

'_My my, so the child still refuses to accept what she is. How pathetic.' _suddenly cam a young, dangerous sounding tone of voice, it was a child's.

"Who's there?!" I called out, holding my ground and staying on guard. My actions caused the young girl to laugh before the crimson on the walls began to drip, forming a river of blood, streaming and making its way into a cup. The scent caught my attention then and instantly my thirst flared again. I wanted it, oh god did I want it and yet I wouldn't allow my self to drink.

"Drink! Drink damn you!" the voice scram as I slowly began to make my way for it. The only thing my eyes could focus on then was the cup filled with blood, the sight of it slowly pouring itself into the cup without spilling a drop. A part of me kept refusing the blood, kept yelling at me how wrong it was and yet all the while it scram I realized that my body needed it, that I needed it. The instant that realization hit the voices were gone and I was drinking from the cup of never ending blood. The more blood I drank I stronger I felt, the more whole I felt and most of all the more my appearances changed. My short maroon hair grew out to my lower back, my green at the center of my eyes suddenly stood out because of the black ring that now outlined it and the outer part of my eyes, my already pale skin faded to deadly pale, and my fangs grew out. Everything felt right as it happened, I felt as if I were truly awakened.

When I finally opened my eyes I found my self strapped to a hospital bed and linked to all sorts of monitors. It was easy to get out of those but when I noticed the IV feeding me blood I left it alone. A sigh escaped my lips then, it was silent and yet as soon as it had Hei was by my side.

"My lady, your awake." he said, voice full of relief. I smiled at him and nodded though confused as to why he had been so worried. I had passed out before and woken up hours later, why he suddenly felt so strongly about it was beyond me.

"Hai, I'm fine. You should know I'll only stay out for a couple of hours so why did you bring me here?" I asked, annoyed by the IV and so ripping it out and sinking my fangs into the bag. Hei looked away then.

"My lady, it's been three days since the incident." as soon as the words left his mouth I went still, so still I could have passed for a statue.

"What?" I asked before quickly taking to my feet and meeting the cold floor. My legs felt sore, weak and yet still I stood.

"My lady it's been three days since then, you were hospitalized for your seizures. You were also screaming, they wouldn't let me near you but now that you've woken there is no need for me stay a distance." he said, curling up around my feet and purring. The sound alone expressed how worried he'd been, and the more he touched me the more I could feel what he felt, the more I could feel what he was feeling. Instinctively my hand reached out and pet his back, smoothing his fur.

"It's alright Hei, I'm fine now. I've accepted what I am." I said ever so softly, sensing someone close by.

"They're worried about you my lady, your mother especially." he said while moving away and standing guard at the door. A frown formed on my face then, mom. What had I done to her, I had left her alone, worrying about me for three days and two nights. Thats when it hit me, her presence wasn't the only one that lingered in the room. Quickly I moved to reach for my cloths in my closets before speaking.

"Hei, who else has been here to see me. Mothers presence isn't the only one in this room." as soon as the words left my lips Hei smiled, he could tell control, along with my true powers, had finally set in. Then, once his proud and happy emotions had set in his eyes tightened and his anger rose.

"That Lord was here as well, I would have kept him out but no one let me interfere. My pardons my lady."

"Its alright, where is mom now?"

"She is at home, getting ready to come see you." he said. I nodded and as soon as I was done I jumped out the window and took off at a run to where I knew mother would be, to where Hei had told me she'd be and to where we would be able to talk alone.

The run home as awesome as it had been in class, the way my sense's acted on their own, the way my body moved the instant my senses felt anything and everything even more astonishing. Hei's speed was up to mine and something told me he had always been able to go at such speeds but held back for my sake. I was a half-breed, I was one of a kind and I was a powerful being who deserved respect as much as anyone and anything else did in this world. As we got closer to the house I slowed to a jog and as we got to the porch I paused. Someone was inside, mom was packing things so anger driven that it was hard to pick up who's voice it was.

"No, I'm leaving. I should have never brought her here, I should have just tied binding her blood, training her my self....something, anything but here." she cried out, slamming a bento box into her bag.

"She needs someone who can train her properly. I have no doubts that you could have trained her, could have taught her control even but she needs to be around her own kind." the voice was muffled, male that much I knew for sure.

"Her own kind?! Her own kind?! She's a half-breed, no one other than me would ever accept her on the hunters council or the immortal and we both know it." I had never heard mom's voice so anger driven, so loud and so strong with conviction. It was scary.

"Damn it Sakura, listen to me. You have someone here, your not alone."

"I can't, I won't take advantage of Lady Tsunade."

"You have me Sakura, you've always had me." as soon as the words left his mouth I heard mom break down into sobs and felt my own anger raise. I had never heard, seen my mother show fear, show true anger and yet the instant we got here, the moment she was left alone with this man she broke down. She was fragile. Hei too began to growl and before I realized it both he and I were standing in front of my mother, blocking her from view and standing between she and my sensei.

"I think you should leave now sensei." I growled, allowing Hei to as well. His eyes widened then, surprised to find me standing in front of him. Mom had moved so fast, had wrapped her hands around me so quickly that it wasn't until I tried to turn back to look at her face that I realized she had moved.

"Izakura, oh honey I thought you were never going to wake up." she cried into me, causing me to rub her back.

"I'm fine now mom, better than ever." I tried to lighten the mood but she only hugged me tighter.

"Izakura you need to go back to the hospital, we need to make sure that you're alright." Itachi spoke, Hei growled at him and in return he glared at Hei. The instant I saw him look, give such an ugly look to my Hei I hissed.

"You must respect my blood animal Lord Itachi or you will lose what respect I have for you as a lord." his eyes widened upon hearing the truth and then he turned to Sakura. His eyes were sad, broken and yet he knew he couldn't go to her, he couldn't her like how I was holding her.

"I meant what I said Sakura, I always have." and with that he left. A sigh of relief left my lips then. I was about to pick mother up when a wave of dizziness took over me and my thirst flared slightly. In a blink of an eye mom was holding me steady, stroking my hair.

"You'll be this way for a while, need large amounts of blood in short periods of time." she said while setting me down. Hei had gone to the kitchen and brought back a cup full of blood.

"When did you stock up on blood?" I asked, voice soft and silent.

"When you passed out that day, I knew your vampiric blood was fully awakened and still I didn't tell you to accept what, who you are Izakura. But I know better now and mortal or not, immortal or not I'll always stand beside you." as soon as her words left my lips tears fell from my face, which made it harder to feel. I was about to respond when all of a sudden Shizune and Lady Tsunade appeared.

"You should have known better. Shizune."

"Hai." and with that she moved to my side, testing my vitals and refilling my cup of blood. Mom stood and bowed to greet her before sighing.

"You're here to explain things to her, aren't you?" she asked, though to me it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes. Izakura now that you've fully awakened you will be taking vampire classes. Lord Itachi has offered to train you himself."

_'Hell no!'_ roared Hei mentally, knowing better than to going against a high standing vampire. I shook my head then, agreeing with him but knowing that there was no arguing this.

"In addition you will no long be working rounds as a healer, we will however call you if needed. Right now it is important for you to train with your gifts and in your specialty. Your vampiric blood will soon show that to you." she instructed. Listening to her nothing sounded too hard, everything was easy enough. Then, just as I had relaxed and taken in my fill of blood her expression turned serious.

"Take not Izakura, it is important that for the first month you take in as much blood as you can, drink whenever your body craves it and that you stay by Hei's side at all times. Your new to our race, to your power and blood and so it will be dangerous if you do not quench your thirst." the look in her eyes was dead serious and the power she was releasing only made me remember her warning word for word.

"Hai, I will." I said, I promised. She nodded at me and then turned to Shizune.

"Everything is well, it seems she has been healing her self from the moment she turned." Lady Tsunade smiled, not surprised by that statement. I was just happy that I was well enough not to have to go back to that place.

"Good, then we will leave. Take a day off Sakura, I'm sure that you want to stay by her side." and with that they were gone, leaving behind a set schedule of when I was to report for blood training. A sighed escaped both out lips and then we all laughed.

That night me and mom spend it catching up, I told her about how I had gotten close to Hinata, Naruto and Kinta. She smiled and nodded, she knew they were good people, good beings and that I'd be happy to be their friends. Afterwards we stayed up late watching a movie only to fall asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter FiveTraining and Meetings

**Training and Meetings**

Early the next morning I realized it was saturday and that meant early morning practice. With a sigh of frustration I got ready and headed toward sensei's house. Hei was silent, on guard and most of all trying his best to stay in check. I wasn't sure why but he didn't like sensei or the fact that acted, that he looked after me without any reason. As we entered the courtyard I found a vampire about mom's age on the floor and passed out. Quickly I went to his side, ignoring Hei's growls of warnings and dislike.

"Stop it Hei, he needs help." I said while placing my hands over the vampires heart and started to heal.

"This is unwise my lady."

"How so? Why is it unwise to help others in need?" I demanded, all the while focusing, making sure that while I healed any internal damage I also healed his power supply.

"That's not what I..." but before Hei could finish he jumped in front of me and blocked an attack. Everything had happened so fast that at first I wasn't sure if it had happened or not. Then, when the vampire I had been healing stood he sighed.

"Stand down Sai." he called out, causing a similar looking man to stand down, to withdraw his weapons and threat.

"My pardons Lord but you were injured and I as a healer felt the need to assist. My name is Izakura, Izakura Haruno." I said instantly while bowing. Hei stayed tall alert and determined to show it.

"Who is this wanna be hunter?" hisses the man beside the vampire only to sigh as he suddenly changed forms. In front of my eyes, our eyes I saw the man turn into a tiger, a black and red tiger with eyes exactly that those of the vampire before me.

"You should know better Sai." the vampire said before turning to me. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he said, voice emotionless and stoic. It wasn't until his last name registered in my mind that it hit me. He was related, in the same bloodline as sensei was, the same age as my mother and had the same type of blood animal as me so maybe. Just maybe he was my father.

_'My lady we should go.'_ I heard Hei, this time addressing me alone.

"I'm sorry for suddenly healing you my lord, I will now take my..."

"Your not going anywhere." growled Sai, about to jump and attack. He would have too if it wasn't for the sudden black flames that repelled the wolf and kept Izakura safe.

"You need to learn control Sai, Sasuke you shouldn't have allowed this to go as far as it has." suddenly came sensei's voice. He didn't look happy and his voice certainly showed that. Sasuke bowed in his presence before nodding, as soon as that was done Sai was no where to be found.

"I know, we were training when I pushed my self too far. This healer helped me." he said before looking over at Hei. "I don't know who's blood animal that is but he seems to be looking over her." he said, his tone of voice indicating he was holding back some sort of information.

"Hn, I'll be training her as far as for Hei, he has been ordered by Lady Tsunade her self." he said before turning to face us both. "This way." and with that we walked off. Sasuke, his blood animal was similar to mine, both looked the same and the vampiric traits that I had inherited he seemed to have. Yes, I was right to have suspected someone from this bloodline to be my father and it seemed likely, really likely that Sasuke was the man. When sensei stopped it took me a while to realize, in fact I wouldn't have realized it if it wasn't for the fact that Hei was forced to move and block for me.

"I suggest you pay attention when training with your vampiric power." sensei spoke, voice strained and serious. Hei growled but I shook my head, instantly silencing him.

"My pardons sensei, I didn't mean to..."

"When training here I am not your sensei, I am your master. Vampires to not believe in sensei's." was all he said before quickly going into a spar. I knew instantly what he was doing, he was testing my strengths, my weaknesses. Strengths I had many, my speed as fast as his, my eyes as well, as adapting and as exact as any pureblooded vampires eyes would be, my sense's all heightened, my intelligence amplified by my power. Weaknesses I had few, I wasn't sure how to call on my true power, how to control on the gifts I already had access to, let alone how to take on a true vampire.

_'Hei'_ I called out, knowing full well that he was waiting, hiding and listening. Instantly I got a response.

_'Yes my lady?'_

_'When I give the signal, go in for an attack.'_ I send out to him, instantly picking up my speed and running circles around sensei. He all the while kept his eyes on me, the black slits in them bolding, growing in intensity and making themselves making them more noticeable. Then, as soon as the timing was right I gave Hei the signal. Sensei blocked his attack easily, so easily that I hadn't thought about attacking, all I could do was watch and feed Hei more power, more energy. Hei was about to get hit, sensei wasn't going easy on he or I and the moment he did my own amber, green and black eyes began to glow in a dangers red glow with the black slits in my eyes started to spin. The burning sensation was there, it was stronger than it had been before but unlike previous times it didn't hurt. Instead it felt right, comfortable, and good. As soon as that happened sensei was stuck in his place, his body could no longer move, his shadow was mine and the gravity all around him was beginning to grow. Hei quickly took my side then, looking at me with worried eyes.

"My lady..." he called out to me but the amount of power I felt then, it was just so intoxicating that I didn't want to hear anything, I didn't want to pay any attention to anything other than the fight before me. I had also allowed sensei to turn, to face me head on and the instant he saw my eyes, how they were reacting and what they were doing I could feel him calling out his true power. It was immense, so immense my own couldn't help but react and do the same.

"My lady, please stop this." Hei's voice was distant in my mind, growing foreign and yet the more he called out to me, the more I felt, I began to realize I would lose if I didn't let go of my hold.

"Hei,....I can't..." I said softly, a panic tone seeping into my voice. As soon as those words left my lips sensei was out of my grip and standing beside me. Hei was too concerned for me then to even bother growling.

"Izakura, its alright. Your safe." sensei said, voice calm, warm. I knew he was telling the truth, I could feel it and yet the power in me couldn't help but want to take over. No, this wasn't me, I wasn't a power hungry vampire who only cared about blood. I was Izakura, the daughter of my mother, a master healer and a huntress in addition to my vampiric traits. As soon as I remembered who, what I truly was I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_'My lady Izakura!'_ exclaimed Hei as soon as I closed my eyes while sensei called out to me with his own voice. Then, before any of them could touch me I let out a soft, soothing sigh and opened my eyes. The power my blood had access to was still on the surface, still not completely back in its place but I was under complete control of it then.

"I'm fine, I have it under control." I assured them both, my tone of voice confident and soft. Both of them looked at me unsure, concerned as to whether I was telling the truth or not. "Really I am, promise."

"Izakura, we're done training for today, stand down." sensei said, voice still calm, warm but at the same time strong and demanding respect. Slowly I nodded, I understood what he was saying. With a sigh my power was gone, suppressed and kept back, send to where it belonged. My eyes weren't like sensei's anymore but my body still glowed with my own power. Hei then slightly gave a nod to sensei, thanking him for what he had done to me, I knew he wasn't mea.

"Hei, thank you."

"No need my lady."

"Amazing, I now see why you've chosen to take her on as your one and only student Itachi." suddenly came a woman's voice. It was kind, warming, and most of all motherly like. Quickly I bowed.

"Good afternoon my lady." I addressed her causing Itachi to shake his head.

"I have told you already, when training here with me you are not mortal, you are immortal, our equal. Understood?" sensei asked, causing me to nod.

"Yes master Itachi, I understand. My pardons Uchiha-san, I'm not used to being on the same grounds." I said with a sheepish smile on my face. Hei all the while was staring into the eyes of yet another tiger, he too was a blood animal and by the feels of it a strong on to boot.

"It's nice yo meet you, tell me what is the name of my sons only student?" she said, with a smile on her face and walking forward. Instantly Hei submitted, it was the first time I had ever seen him do so.

"My name is Izakura, Izakura Haruno." Her eyes went to her son and back for a split second, all the while she kept her calm, casual face on.

"I see, isn't that the last name of a hunter clan though?" she asked. I was about to answer her, to explain why it was I was now Itachi-sans student but decided not to. In the end all I offered was silence.

"She will be joining us for tea mother, however what I've just put her through seems to have made her a little thirsty. Is there?"

"Yes, there's some left in the fridge. Should I fetch it for?" but before Itachi could answer I stepped forward, my eyes locked on Hei's frozen form and the tiger before him. Both looked similar in size, but each had their own unique sense of power.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, this is Hei, he is in charge of me." I said, not sure whether it was okay to introduce him as my blood animal or not. The woman smiled and slightly bowed, showing respect to the animal.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though I find it odd that we have not met before." she said before looking down at her own blood animal. Hei nodded but said nothing.

"This way." said Itachi before walking off and leading me toward where we were to have tea. I was expecting a small, calm, peaceful place but when we got there and I was surrounded by his bloodline, by his clan I froze. I was only supposed to have shown up for training, to do what I needed and nothing more.

_'Hei...' _ I called out desperately, panicking at the sight of so many vampire from the same clan and how strong they were. Sasuke was there, I could point him our easily, to his left was Kakashi and to his right was a mask wearing vampire though by power alone I knew he too was a member of the clan.

_'I know my lady but I can not speak, there are too many of my kind here, and that wolf, her wolf....'_' he thought troublesomely before shaking his head. I wanted to ask what it was he was talking about but before I could try I was handed a cup of blood and a cup of green tea.

"Master, I shouldn't be here, it it your family time." I said, quickly moving and hiding behind the shadows.

"You are my student Izakura, as such you will be seen as a member of this clan until you have surpassed me." he said, causing my eyes to go wide and my jaw to drop. How could I have forgotten, of course he'd, they'd all be seeing me as a member of their own family, it was their code. A part of me wanted to protest, to say that acknowledging me in such manner, with such high respect wasn't necessary while the other was just content to have blood in my hand and to be surround by other vampires.

"Hai master, then I will stay." and with that I stayed quiet. As soon as I was finished with my cup of blood they had called me and Itachi up to some sort of stage. It wasn't big or anything but it was big enough to be considered a stage. His mother had acknowledged me as Itachi's student before presenting me to the entire clan, and then when sensei, master had taken the stage and the mike everything went still. He had everyone's undivided attention, damn he was good. Once that was done and over with I spend another two hours dancing and speaking to people whom might "come in handy" it know when I was out of school and in the real world. _'Yay me.'_ I couldn't help but think

Things managed to calm down after a couple of hours, everyone had left, wanting to retrier for the evening or rather in their case for the day. Day time, night time, none of it mattered to me because my blood, my heredity allowed me to live comfortably in either worlds. Sensei was talking with some of the other clan members so I had decided to take my leave. When I got to the courtyards back entrance I paused.

"There isn't any need to sneak around, feel free to address me anytime you want Sasuke." I called out, causing a growl to escape his blood animals mouth. Hei was going to react but the instant he saw me shake my head he stood down.

"How did you know we were following." he asked, all the while Hei looking, meeting Sai's gaze head on.

"I don't have mortal sense's Sasuke, not anymore. And before you ask I can't explain that." I said with a slight smile on my face, if he was my father it would be interesting how he and his blood animal would react.

_'My lady he and that woman's blood animal, they're connected to me some how. That's why Sai refuses to acknowledge me.'_ suddenly came Hei's voice in my mind. Well at least that much was proved, with a smile I nodded, gaining Sai's and Sasuke's attention.

"Come now Sasuke-kun, its not nice to pick on the little one." suddenly came a taunting, childlike toe of voice. All of us turned, we knew who it was. He was the one who wore the mask, the childlike, dangerous leader of the Uchiha clan. Or so he was until Itachi found a proper mate. Everyone except for me and Hei bowed, outside the Uchiha land I didn't have to show submission to them, I only needed to address them as they had instructed me to do so earlier.

"Lord Madara." both Sasuke and Sai breathed out before bowing. I slightly bowed my head toward him.

"Master Madara." I said, all the while using my link to Hei to sooth his anxious feelings.

"Sasuke you are excused, I'd like a moment alone with Miss Haruno." he said, while his own blood animal appeared. I was surrounded by tigers, damn.

"Hai." and with that Sasuke and his blood animal were gone. Once alone he looked at me, curious eyes gazing at me as if he'd find what he was looking for.

"This is Saya, my blood animal." he said, addressing Hei first. Saya looked at Hei and sniffed. She was looking for a definite scent, something she could trace back to his master. Too bad she wasn't going to find it.

"It is an honor to meet you Saya of Madara." Hei said, already speaking with titles and terms among his own kind.

"Master Madara it's getting late and I must get home."

"Of course Miss Haruno, I do not meant to keep you very long."

"Sakura is fine Master." I said, getting annoyed with being called with a title. He in turn smiled and nodded.

"Sakura, Hei is your blood animal is he not?" his question was so sudden, so blunt that it took me a moment to get a hold of my self.

"No, Lady Tsunade has assigned him to me master." I said quickly, causing him to nod his head.

"I can promise you anything you say here an now will not be heard. Saya's specialty is silencing her surroundings." he said. I could tell he could be trust, the aura around him and the look in his eye both told me so. A part of me wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him and hope, ask if he'd be willing to help me.

_'Hei?'_

_'My lady she is silencing, I can feel it.'_

_'Should I?'_

_'The help he might offer, is capable of offering is immense.' _I knew Hei was right, hell I had thought about it my self but knew better than to just act. Hei was mine to protect, and that meant I could no longer afford to act without reason.

"I have your word?" I asked ever so softly, so softly it wouldn't have been considered as speaking if it wasn't for his acute hearing.

"I give you my word of honor." he said, tone of voice serious then.

"Hei is mine, my blood animal. I am neither immortal or mortal. I'm a half-breed. Master I don't know who my father is, my mother refuses to share that bit of information. However I know how to put a puzzle together and the fact that no other bloodline has a tiger for a blood animal means my father is someone in the Uchiha clan." I said, voice getting softer and softer. "And so,.....so...."

"So you wish my assistance in tracking your father?" master Madara asked, causing Saya to turn and look at me. Hei moved in front of me almost instantly, feeling the need to cover my view usually meant he was nervous.

"Yes, I was hoping you would be able to." I said while instantly reaching out and petting Hei. Whenever he was nervous I would some how one way or another end up feeling it too, and then it was he who needed to comfort me.

"Saya and I will do what we can. I'm sure she can track Hei's mother, through her we will be able to narrow it down."

"Thank you master Madara, I am in your dept."

"Nonsense, you are a member of my clan, my family and I help everyone. Saya." and with that the two were gone. A sigh escaped my lips then, it had been a long day. Training, meeting my fellow clan members and now asking for help form the leader of our clan.

"Lets go home Hei, we need rest."

"Yes my Lady." and with that the two of us headed home. Hei by side, staying alert and ready.


	7. Chapter SixA Disscussion of the Past

**A Discussion of the Past**

Sakura wasn't sure what she was doing, it had been years, almost sixteen years since she had last seen Itachi and now, now she was waiting for him. It was her day off and Izakura was at school. Itachi had suddenly called that morning, asking if he could meet with her. The word no should have been the first and only but then he got to talking and then she found her self talking and before she knew it she had agreed to talk to him face to face. A sigh escaped her lips as she fixed her hair, it had grown since the last time she'd seen him. Sakura was about to pick up the phone to cancel, to run out the door and just leave, act as if though no one was home when there was a knock at the door. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it only to find the pale skinned, crimson and black eyes, onyx haired vampire she had fallen in love with.

"Good morning Lord Itachi, come." Sakura spoke after catching her breath, making sure to keep using his title. Itachi all the while looked at her, took in every inch of her body and found that she hadn't changed, she was still the same young, hyper active hunter he had met.

"Sakura you know you don't have to address me so formally." he said while walking in and closing the door for her. His voice made Sakura's heart race, it was still as mysterious and as dangerous as it had been when they had first met and yet it was so full with warmth and with love that she couldn't help but hope that he still loved her as much as she still loved him.

"I know but, its just been so long Itachi-san, I don't know how to anymore." she answered honestly, surprised at her self and at her words. Itachi nodded, he too felt the same but then again he had never addressed her as the hunter that she was. To him she had always been a young girl, a woman who had not only managed to catch his attention but to capture his heart. Seeing her again like this, meeting her and noticing how little she had changed made him realize that he would never, could never acknowledge her as the hunter she was. To him she would always be his delicate sakura petal, his flower.

"Hn, it has been a while. I'm glad you've been well." he said, wanting to ask about Izakura's father and his where abouts but not sure how to do it.

"Like wise, how is Sasuke and your family?"

"Doing well, Sasuke is just about ready to take over the family business." he said, causing Sakura to nod. She wanted to say more, to tell him how much she still cared about him but she needed to think about Izakura, she needed to keep her and Itachi safe. If his father found out that he had had a child with a mortal, a hunter none the less she was positive that he'd ask for Izakura's blood and to hell if she was going to allow it. Suddenly feeling her anger Itachi looked up and met her eyes. Deep crimson met emerald green and soon Sakura couldn't turn away, she didn't want to. In a time far away from then all she would have done was stare, seep into the depths of his crimson and black eyes, loving the feeling they send through her. Now? Now all Sakura could do was hold back, push down and suppress old emotions for the sake of not only her self but of her daughter and love as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tone of voice soft, gentle and yet dangerously demanding.

"Hai, just thinking. How did Izakura's training session go?" she asked, quickly changing topics and shaking it off. No she wouldn't allow her self to confine in him, oh she wanted to. God did she feel it like a moth seeking out to a flame but again she didn't want to, would not risk his or Izakura's life.

"Well, she has much potential, it surprises me that Lady Tsunade did not want to train her herself. Izakura, her eyes, they're dangerously similar to those of the clans." Itachi said, suddenly realizing that what he had said was interesting. "Which reminds me, is her father apart of any major hunter family? Her strength and stamina are incredible." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Sakura spoke. He had asked, he had noticed her eyes and now asked for her father.

"No offense Itachi but that's really none of your business." she said, trying to keep her voice from showing the hurt she felt in her heart.

"It will help me better her training." he said, voice going cold. Itachi was lost, confused and most of all hurt that she would keep something from him. In a time long since pasted she would never, could never keep a secret from him and yet now she sat before him, with holding information. Had she truly fallen in love with another and forgotten about him? No, no Itachi refused to believe that she hadn't and so instead let it go. He would find out, whether it came form her lips or form Izakura's.

"That may be so but you don't need to know anything other than the fact that she's strong and needs pushing to pass her own limits. On that note, she lacks in control." Sakura said, giving in the slightest bit and telling him about Izakura's faults her self. Itachi nodded and took note of it.

"Thank you."

"No need, she is my daughter and I want her to be strong." Sakura said with such a motherly protection tone of voice that it made Itachi smile. She was a good mother, as good of a mother he had always known she could be. "What?" she asked, her face a little confused.

"Nothing, its just I was noticing how well of a mother you are. I told you you would be." he said, causing Sakura to blush. Oh if only he knew.

"Yea, well I had to be. Raising a kid on your own isn't easy." Sakura said with a smile on her face before suddenly freezing. She could feel Itachi's energy, his power taking claim over not only the room but her home as well.

'Shit, shit shit. Damn it why did I say that?!' Sakura thought, mentally screaming at her self and trying to quickly thinking of a good explanation.

"Why didn't you call for me, why didn't you come back as soon as you had her?" Itachi asked, demanded of her. Sakura stayed silent, hurt that he had raised his voice at her, unsure as to what she should or should not say and heart broken because she knew that once again she'd have to lie.

"I didn't know what to do, Itachi. I was alone and afraid."

"You were never alone, you never will be Sakura. I'm here for you, I always have been and always will be."

"No, no you won't. You have your duties to fulfill, your clan will depend on you soon, the Lady will depend on you soon and when that day comes you'll no longer have time to keep track of me, to spend time with me let alone talk. We talked about this Itachi, that's why I told you I had to leave." Sakura said, her heart breaking more and more as their conversation went on.

"I would have given up that right, I told you then Sakura and I tell you now. Nothing, no one could ever come between you and me. I care about you too damn much." Itachi growled out, allowing his emotions to show and the amount of power he was releasing to increase.

"Damn it Itachi, don't do this! Not now." Sakura yelled, finally giving in to her tears and allowing her self to show the heart ache she had kept in for so long.

"Sakura...." Itachi breathed out, in an instant taking control over his power and slowly making his way toward her side.

"No, we had our time, I loved you then. Truly I did but times change Itachi,... things change."

"Love doesn't change Sakura, you can't get rid of it so easily." Itachi said, voice hurt and angry. As soon as the tone of voice and the power behind his words left his lips and hit Sakura's ears Sakura was beside Itachi, hugging him and crying. It had been ages since she had last cried in his arms and doing so now brought back so many memories. It reminded her of a time where it was alright to stay together, to be happy with one another. But then her mother told her what she was, and then she was no longer welcomed to stay in Konoha until she completely her hunter training out in the city. That was when Lady Tsunade tried to persuade them from forcing her to do so, to keep her in Konoha as the master healer that she was. Her parents didn't allow and so on the night she was to leave she broken heartedly ended her ties with Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I really am..." Sakura cried while burring her face in his chest. She was short and he was tall.

"Damn it Sakura why? Why did you leave me?" he asked, voice still angry but more hurt than angry.

"I didn't have a choice Itachi, I couldn't stay."

"Yes you could have." he said, trying to convince her, to make her see what could have been. Slowly Sakura got a hold of her self and finally stepped back from him.

"No Itachi, I couldn't. That night I left because I was scheduled to leave. My parents insisted that I finish my hunter training in the city. Lady Tsunade tried to change their minds, she tried to help me stay but in the end it was my parents say." she said, her tone of voice low and sad. Itachi stayed still, a statue and let the words, the truth sink in. His silence hurt Sakura, it made her feel as much pain as she had felt the night she left. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Shh, it's alright Sakura. Your back now, and I've never stopped loving you. We can pick up where we left off." Itachi spoke, tightening his hold on Sakura and shifting his face into her hair. Sakura's sobs trembled throughout Itachi's body and the more they did the more Itachi couldn't help but feel guilty. She had been forced away from home, send off to train in the real world while he stayed behind and acted as if though nothing had ever happened, as if it had all been a far away dream. Then, then the news from the Lady of her return caught his ears and Itachi had found him self not knowing what he should do, how he should or would confront her and most of all he found himself questioning whether or not she still loved him as much as he still did her.

"Itachi, oh god Itachi I've missed you so much." Sakura continued to cried out, and the more Itachi tried to comfort her the more she couldn't help but cry. Her eyes were swollen and her body was tired, both mentally and physically she was tired. It had been the first time in a long, long time since she had last cried out like this and the amount of pain, the amount of memories flooding back was just too draining. After a while of silence Itachi started to hum to her, started to put her to sleep. Then, just as Sakura's eyes were about to fall close the door was slammed shut and Izakura came face to face with Itachi holding her mothers passing out form in his arms. Instantly her power sky rocketed and Hie's growl heard.

"Izakura...don't..." were the last words her mother let out before she truly passed out. Itachi held on tight to Sakura's body, he would protect her, he had sworn to protect her and yet he knew that even when protecting her from her daughter it would hurt her to know that he had fought against her.

_'She will not hold it against you if you simply talk to the girl first my lord.' _Itachi head, his own blood animal whispering words of advice to him.

"Izakura, it's not what it looks like." Itachi spoke, his tone of voice soft, calm, and most of all submissive. Izakura glared at her sensei.

"What have you done to her?!" she yelled, Hei joining her words with his own howl. Izakura's eyes had gone, had instantly gone into the same form, shown the same symbol that Itachi's eyes showed when his power was at it's strongest. Upon noticing Itachi looked at the young girl and sighed, allowing his power to escape and his own blood animal to appear. She was a large, beautiful tiger, her deep onyx eyes reminded many of not only Itachi's hair of the the second color that ringed his eyes.

"Master." the tiger bowed, acknowledging her master and lord. Itachi dipped his head slightly before placing Sakura on her back.

"Keep her safe Sakuno, no matter what." as soon as the words left his mouth Izakura ran forward, katana in hand and ready to strike.

"Put her down!" she scram, Hei going straight for the tiger. However as soon as Hei's eyes met that of the Itachi's blood animal he froze. All anger was gone, replaced by a sense of warmth, of belonging and most of all a home. When Izakura noticed how he faltered she stood in front of Hei, ready to protect him and holding off on retrieving her mother. The tigress smiled and nodded.

"I understand why you took her as a student before knowing master." she said while looking over the girl before moving her gaze to her blood anima. The tiger, Hei, looked so much like her, he felt like her and more importantly she knew that Hei was her soon, her blood and what that made his master to her own. Itachi looked at her confused and as soon as confused eyes met astonished she knew that Sakura had kept it hidden from Itachi. Sadly she moved back and placed a blood barrier in front of her self and the woman on her back. Hei was still frozen, stuck by the curiosity running in him.

"What did you do to Hei!" Izakura hissed, turning her gaze to Sakuno and finding that with that one look she had forced the animals blood barrier down. As soon as that happened Itachi stood in front of her, his own katana in hand.

"Izakura calm down, let me explain." Itachi sad, voice annoyed, strained and most of all worried. She was still new to her power, and if Sakura was telling the truth about her not having control, he doubted she had lied about that, then that meant Izakura would soon be joining her mother.

"No, what did you do to my mother." she hissed while slicing out and meeting a block. Itachi's eyes were soon the same as hers. As soon as she saw them however she found herself respecting them, the power they held and the wielder of them.

"Stop Izakura. Listen." he said again, tone of voice calmer than what he actually looked.

"N..no...mom...she's hurt." Izakura struggled to speak but she suddenly felt tired, Hei was on the floor, sleeping and bowing at the same time. _'What the hell?'_ were the last thoughts that ran through her mind before Izakura's body hit the floor and she too passed out. Itachi sighed as soon as she let go and before she could hit the floor he caught her in his arms. Somehow finding it comforting.

"What shall I do with Sakura and the wolf master?" Sakuno spoke, all the while staying in place and waiting for her orders.

"Take Sakura to her room and put her to bed. As for Hei, if you can will you heal him?" Itachi said, voice unsure. He knew that she didn't accept many other tigers from the clan, hell as far as he knew she didn't approve of any of them. That was the main reason why Itachi never called for her, never allowed her to physically stay by his side, she was just too dangerous.

"Hai my lord." and with that she took off for Sakura's room. Itachi then made his way to Izakura's room and set her down on the bed. She would be out for a while and when she woke everything that had happened would feel like a dream. As soon as he tucked her in to bed and made sure that Sakura was fine Itachi made his way to the kitchen and started to look for something for the two girls to eat. What he was met with however surprised him. In the fridge he found enough grocery's to feed a mortal for a week and enough blood bags to feed a vampire for a week. Who the hell was Sakura feeding?! Itachi put together a small dinner none the less and waited for either one of the girls to wake up, to question about who the blood belonged for and why the hell they had it.


	8. Chapter SevenMeeting the Grandparents

**Meeting the Grandparents**

When I finally woke up the next morning I could hear shuffling and growling. Instantly I was alert and was about to call on my power when all of a sudden a wave of soreness hit me so hard I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stand on my own.

_'Hei' _I called out, but there was no response. Pushing back the soreness I started to feed as much energy as I could to him while slowly standing and making my way for the door. I needed blood, oh I could feel I needed it, the thirst was too strong. When I got to the end of the hall I picked up a kunai and stood, listening. By the sounds of it sensei was still here, mom was screaming and two other voices I had never heard were debating, arguing with mother.

"Why didn't you tell us we were grandparents?!" exclaimed a woman causing me to freeze. Mother had told me about them, I had found out how they had driven mom away and anger boiled in my veins though that time I could control it.

"Because you chased me away mom, hell I wouldn't have come back if Lady Tsunade hadn't asked for my help." Mom's voice was strained, tired and pushing past her limits. Damn it, why did they have to stop by now of all times. She and I had both been expecting them, mom knew they were bound to find us but damn this was quick.

"We did no such thing. Sakura you needed to go, you needed to train in the real world. It was the only way you'd get stronger." she said, voice strong and stubborn. Well at least I knew now where mom got that from.

"Please Mrs. Haruno, Sakura needs her rest. Perhaps you can see her another time to discuss this and..."

"You have no business here vampire, what do you know of family ties." the woman hissed. So they truly were those type of people, no wonder mother didn't want me near them.

"Mom!" I heard mom exclaim and in a blink of an eye I was standing in front of my mom and preventing her from being seen by her own parents. The woman with pink hair glared at me before hissing.

"And who the hell are you." she hissed, causing my mother to take in a breath of air.

"The question is who the hell do you think you are. This is her house, Lord Itachi is her company and you have no right to disrespect either of them." I growled out, only causing my thirst to grow. Mom placed a hand on my shoulder then, signaling that she knew how thirsty I mush have been.

"You nothing but a child, get out." the woman hissed reaching for her kunai only to have it sealed and the gravity around her keeping her from moving. Her eyes widened then, everyone's did and before I could do anything else Itachi-sensei pulled me back and mom stepped forward.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't go home as soon as I got home mom but I'm really not feeling good right now. I promise, the instant I'm feeling better me and Izakura will stop by." she said. The woman gave a suspicious look to mom, almost as if mom couldn't be trusted. Then, the man standing next to her nodded and pulled her back.

"Fine, get better soon honey. Lets go." and with that the two were out of the house. As soon as the were gone I took to a knee and took in deep breaths. It hurt, oh god did it hurt to stand.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed." mom said, cooing a lecture while she moved to the table and lead Itachi-sensei to the chair where I would be sitting. A sigh escaped my lips, I would have to wait longer.

"Here." Itachi-sensei said while handing me a cup full of blood. I was trying so hard not to take it, to resist it but in the end my hunger won over. In a blink of an eye, as soon as I could no longer hold my hunger back I drank the blood down. He smiled.

"Thank you Itachi-sensei." I said, tone of voice soft and unsure.

"Hn."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"They were my grandparents weren't they?" the question was sudden, too sudden even for me but the truth was that I didn't like leaving things untended. If I could have I probably would have introduced my self for who I really was in front of them but mom hadn't told them for a reason.

"Yes honey, they were. Itachi-san thank you for yesterday and now but we can manage now." mom said, bowing and showing her gratitude. A hiss escaped my lips then, that one cup of blood may not have been enough to quench my thirst but it was enough to give me the strength needed to stand.

"What did you do yesterday Itachi-sensei? Why was mother that way?" I demanded, applying more gravity to his body than to anything else in the world.

"Nothing, she simply..."

"I just felt sick all of a sudden and when I started to break down Itachi-san caught me. Don't worry Izakura." mom said, her tone of voice sounding as if though she were telling the truth. I looked at her uncertain but let it go.

"Where is Hei?" I asked, still not sure whether I'd be able to trust sensei after everything that had happened.

"He is talking with Sakuno, she wishes to train him to better protect you." Itachi-sensei spoke. Again his tone of voice calm and cool.

"Why? He trains with me." I asked defensively, not liking the fact that Hei had gone so willingly. As far as I could remember, and knew, he hadn't liked anything about Itachi-sensei let alone his blood animal.

"He needs it." Itachi-sensei insisted, his tone of voice

"Fine fine, mom I'm going to go get ready to go visit grams and gramps, later." and with that I took another blood bag out of the fridge and made my way to my room. Mom could handle Itachi-sensei and the questions he had.

By the time I was out of the shower Itachi-sensei was gone, thankfully, and mom was ready. My katana was strapped to my back, ready for a fight and Hei was sitting by my bedroom door.

_'Welcome back.'_ I send out, holding back the hurt and the anger I felt at the fact that he had gone to train with another.

_'My pardons for leaving you my lady but I was promised your safety.'_ he said, causing me to nod and walk forward. Mom looked at me then, relief showing on her face. Normally I'd be in my favorite outfit but considering I'd be visiting my mother's parents I thought it'd be best to look nice.

"Thanks." was all she said with a smile before sighing and heading for the door. Instantly Hei stood and joined my side as I followed mom out. It was cool out that night, and the moon was big. The night of the full moon had always fascinated me, it still fascinated me only now I understood why. Hei loved the way the moons rays hit his fur, it brought out its maroon strikes, the same color as my hair. When we got to my grandparents porch I sighed, I had a feeling they weren't going to allow Hei inside.

"Listen, whatever happens, whatever they say that will never change the fact that your loved. Got it?" mom said, voice sad, heavy, worried and most of all ready.

"Of course mom, I know that." I said, about to hug her when suddenly the door swung open and before them stood her grandmother.

"Are you girls going to stay out here in the cold or come in?" she asked, her tone of voice hard. Hei tensed but the slightest shake of my head stopped him from acting. No way was I going to start anything here, not yet.

"Hai, mom this is Izakura, my daughter and your granddaughter." mom spoke, causing the woman's gaze to turn to me. Her eyes were moms green, a lighter shade but green none he less. She didn't look old, which was probably because mom was only eighteen when she had me, that and the woman was a hunter, that meant it was hard for us woman hunters to age as drastically as mortal women did.

"It's nice to meet you." I said while bowing formally and keeping my head low. No way was I calling her grandma.

"She's formal, I'm glad you managed to teach her manners. Get in." she said. My anger rose then and my hand instinctively went for Hei's fur. As soon as she noticed Hei she stepped out, weapon in hand. Hell no! My katana was out and blocking her from Hei's reach so fast mom hadn't seen it.

"What are you doing granddaughter? He's one of their spies." she growled out but keeping her space, staying put.

"He's kind Haruno-san, a good animal, a better friend and my protector." I growled out causing her to slightly turn and see mom.

"You've taught her no respect, leave her with us and..." but before she could finish her sentence a hiss escaped my lips and I added pressure to my blade, causing her to go quiet.

"My mother has taught me everything I need to know to survive in life, she's my best friend and my mentor therefore you have no right disrespecting her." I hissed out before my other hand went up and kept her husband in play. There was no way these people were my mothers parents, parents were people who cared about their children, who encouraged not discouraged. "Don't move." I warned him. Mom stayed silent the entire time, she wasn't sure what to say and I didn't blame her.

"Mom, may I?" I said, looked at her, I wasn't worried about keeping my eyes on the two. My sense's were stronger, my reflexes were faster and most of all I had Hei and mom at my side to back me up. There was no danger in what I was doing all in all. Mom looked at me with sad eyes, she knew what it was I was asking for and she knew that they'd find out sooner or later. With a sigh she nodded.

"But take it inside Izakura, and for crying out loud let them move." she said, her voice tighter, angry that I had been forced to act out.

"Hai." was all I said before withdrawing my weapons and allowing them to lead the way inside. Hei followed, he stayed at my side and never left me, he guarded me and my mother, he was alert and ready to fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" both of them asked, mom turned to me. I sighed before looking down at Hei.

"Stand down, please Hei. They're no threat." I said with a grin.

"The hell we aren't young lady, now why do you allow that, that thing to follow you around?!" demanded grandmother earning another growl from me.

"For starters Haruno-san I suggest you stop disrespecting him in my presence, and secondly I'm getting to that. I don't know who my father is so I can't go into too much details of the truth but the reason why he follows me around is because he is my blood animal."

"Impossible, only vampires have blood animals, companions formed from their blood."

"I'm a half breed Haruno-san, listen mom I came here intending to play nice but I just can't. They're insulting Hei, and me." I said, voice angry, cold and most off all hurt. Thankfully though since my grandparents didn't know me at all they couldn't tell, but mom could. She nodded her head and as soon as she did I stood up.

"I'm sorry that you don't like me, that your ignorance binds you to such hate but we can't change what or who we are in life. Mom I'll see you at home." and with that Hei and I were out the door, running away form that wretched place. Hei tried to stop me countless times but I didn't want to, I couldn't. If I did I'd break down crying, I'd show weakness out in the open and that was not something I was willing to do. Before I knew it I found my self outside the Uchiha compounds and sighed. What the hell had driven me, made me go there was beyond me.

_'My lady, please.'_ Hei reached out to me but I was lost, I was burying my self in my mind. Then, before I could reply I was in a defensive stance and Hei was growling. Laughter, an evil, menacing laugh could be heard then.

"Come out and face me coward." I hissed, allowing my self to tap into some sort of power. Instantly I felt him, he was behind the bushes and waiting. "I can sense you, come out!" I scram and threw a kunai to where he was hidden. Instantly he was standing in front of me, eyes burning crimson and black. They were like Itachi-sense's. Damn.

"Just because your special to that son of mine doesn't mean I approve of you as his student young one." he growled out. Instantly I bowed. Damn it all, one thing was to piss sensei off, another was to piss off the man who could be the father of my father. Shit, me and my temper.

"My pardons Lord Uchiha-san, I did not know who you were." I said, bowing slightly while Hei watched.

"Feh, you don't seem to be so special to me. Just some little girl playing with weapons." he growled out, releasing his power. Instinctively Hei moved to my side and it no longer bothered me. Instead I glared and reacted, I allowed the gravity around my to grow, to push down and add force to those who wished me harm. He started to growl and with it his blood animal appeared. His tiger looked much like him self, arrogant and dangerous.

"Stand down pup." his tiger growled, causing Hei to snarl and show his fangs. Hei may not have been around long but I trusted him in keeping me safe, in fighting for me to the end just as he trusted me.

"You stand down down." I hissed, withdrawing my katana. As soon as the moonlight hit it I felt my power grow, control become second nature and my eyes burning with power, mimicking his own.

"Never." both growled out but before I could act both he and I, Hei and his own tiger were bowing and submitting to Lord Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Lord Madara." both of us breathed out. He looked angry, upset and to hell if I was going to make it worse.

"Stand Fugaku-san, and leave her be. She is our responsibility, the young one of this clan and Master Itachi's student. Respect her." he said, voice dangerously low.

"She challenged me my Lord, I was only acting on instinct. She is after all part hunter." he said, trying his best not to show the dislike in his tone of voice, however I had a feeling that if I could tell then so could Lord Madara.

"She was defending her self, she is clearly unstable. Leave us." and with that he was gone. Damn, how the hell Mikoto-san had married a man so, so arrogant was beyond her. Once he was gone I sighed and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry about that Lord Madara." I said, petting Hei's fur and sighing. Touching him always calmed me.

"No need, so why the long face child?" he said, a twinkle to his eye and something I had come to read as a grin. No one had ever seen his face, he always kept it hidden. Why? Who knew but no one ever questioned him.

"Just met my grandparents, both sides mind you. Lord Madara if I may, have you found any news as to who father is?" I said, suddenly hopeful and anxious. Maybe, just maybe if I found him, talked to him he and mom would be able to get back together, would be happy and we could all be a family again.

"No, I'm sorry young one, but we are working on it. Have you had any progress?"

"No, mom won't answer any questions. Lord Madara, what do you know about Itachi-sensei?" I couldn't help but ask, worried as to why it was he had been there and why, how it was he had managed to make mom cry so easily. Lord Madara's eyes went serious then, and he grew silent. That answered my question, and told me how he wasn't going to be able to say anything.

"No worries, now will you excuse me Lord Madara. Its about time I go pick mom up from grandmas."

"Take care." and with that he and I both took our leaves. I picked mom up from grandmas, worried about her and sure enough found her distressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things worse for you." I couldn't help but say, earning a nudge from Hei.

"It's not your fault honey, they just won't change with the world."

"Mom, they yelled at you didn't they?" I said, voice soft, restrained. The fact that they had hurt her was one thing but making her feel guilty was wrong.

"That's not important, lets just get home." and with that she lead forward, she moved ahead and past me. I stayed behind mom, giving her the space that she needed while thinking things through on my own. There had to be some way, some form to track down my father and ask him for help. There's no way he could, would be able to leave her, leave us knowing he had a family waiting for him. Could he? Would he? Well that was just something I was going to have to find out.


	9. Chapter EightPushing Beyond Limits

**Pushing beyond limits**

"Focus." Itachi-sensei called out to me for what felt like the billionth time. School was out and instead of being at home like a regular student, a regular teenager, I was at the Uchiha compound doing extra training. Hei was down, he was being held down and not allowed to help me. Apparently control was not something I knew, it was something I had allowed Hei to do for me and now Itachi-sensei felt the need to correct it.

"I...am..." I said, voice strained and eyes tired. He had forced my true nature out, causing so much power to go straight for my eyes that at first I freaked out. Everything was so clear, so large that it was too much to process. Currently he had me staring through a maze, I was supposed to find him with eyes alone. Easier said than done.

"Then why haven't you found me? Why is it that I can still sense you searching." he said, he was probably miles away from me but he sounded as if though he were standing right next to me. That was another sense I needed to learn to control, to train. Damn it.

"Hold..on..." I growled, trying not to snap out at him. In the clan anyone who took you on as their student was to always be shown respect to, even if they forgot to respect you back. This was hard for me, my whole life I had been taught to treat others the way you wanted to be treated and even though I treated him well, showed great respect, he was still distant, cold and hard.

"Too late." and with that he was standing in front of me, holding a blade to my neck. A hiss escaped my lips then, my eyes burning stronger and causing the gravity around him to push. He had long since learned how to ignore it, to work around it and not be affect yet still I couldn't help but to try to make him fall down on his knees. Willing gravity came to me like breathing did, it was instinctive, and that was not something I was going to try to go against.

"Control is important, its what makes you better and stronger than your opponent." he lectured, he had been saying the same thing over and over now for about two weeks and still I couldn't seem to get it right. Every time Hei was gone, bound from my reach I couldn't seem to focus, all I could do was worry about him.

"I know, I know okay. It's just that it doesn't feel right to bind him. Can't he just stand close, be there you know."

"You need to know what it's like to fight on your own before depending and being depended on by someone." he said, voice all sage like again. I hated it, I hated this. What was worse was that with all the training I had to go through I hadn't found time to ask mom about who my father was, I hadn't had time to look let alone find any leads.

"Hai Master, I will keep that in mind." I said, causing my body to move and cut my cheek. As soon as the scent of blood hit the air I cursed. Everyone in the Uchiha compound had been exposed to the smell of my blood, to my scent and every time I passed by, every time I was hurt or on the grounds those who were interested in meeting me, in sparing me, suddenly turned up. Most of the time I didn't mind, if sparing got me out of training or shortened my training time I wasn't going to complain.

_'Hei'_ I called out, knowing that that was one link not even sensei could block.

_'Yes my lady?'_

_'Do it.'_ and with that a barrier around where I was training was placed, suddenly my scent would disappear and no one other than those already within the barrier would be able to track me. Hei had learned a lot of cool tricks from Sakuno, she was strong. Hei would also tell me nothing other than the type of training he went through, when hurt. I held no secrets from him, I shared my whole world with him and yet Hei had his secrets. Every now and then I'd feel alone, angry at the fact that he withheld information from me. Of course in the end I'd feel silly, of course he would. Hei not only belonged to my world but to the clan's blood animal world as well.

"Hn." was all Itachi sensei said before he moved and handed me a first aid box. Mentally I smiled before shaking my head.

"No need Master Itachi-sensei." I said and before he could ask I placed my hand over my cheek and healed the wound. It hadn't been deep but it had drawn blood. A line of blood ran across my palm and suddenly I was filled with curiosity. What if by smelling my blood I'd be able to find my father, I'd be able to find his scent within mine. I had already detected moms so why not his.

"Your not done training, you shouldn't waste energy on such a small wound." he said before raising his katana back up and summoning Sakuno. No matter how many times he summoned her before my very eyes, every time she appeared I couldn't help but stand wowed by her beauty, by how she looked so similar to my Hei. Quickly I shook it off, it wasn't long after she arrived that master Itachi-sensei would charge at me with full force.

"Are you ready young on?" Sakuno asked, not only addressing me but Hei as well. Apparently he had been dubbed as the pup of the pack, the one tiger to be looked after at all times until I was done with my training. Sometimes that made me feel better, then Hei would taunt me about my own situation and in the end we'd both laugh.

"Hai." and with that the spar started. Itachi-sensei always started the same way. He let Sakuno have her fun, she'd charge in, attack and try to look for an opening. Usually it didn't take her long but today, today I was on guard and ready to out smart her.

_'Ready Hie?'_

_'Hai'_ and with that I "lapsed" in my guard and allowed Sakuno to move in. The instant she moved, she grinned at my fault and I knew my trap had worked. Before she could blink she was trapped in a sphere of pure gravity, a sphere where she wouldn't be able to walk unless I willed it. She grinned then, anxious and ready to be released by her master. However when that didn't happen it was my turn to grin, with katana in hand I glanced at her before turning and keeping my eyes on master Itachi-sensei.

"Sorry but that's not going to work." I said with a grin, ready for Itachi-sensei to attack.

"And why is that?" Itachi-sensei suddenly asked, curious to know how it was I was keeping his blood animal from him.

"I've found a way to keep her from reach, as a healer I've been taught how to do so, it's important to know how to be able to treat both animal and master at the same time." I said, his eyes hardened then. Good, he was taking me seriously then.

"Sakuno." he called, getting her attention.

"Yes master?"

"It seems its about time we show her what it's truly like to work as one." he said. At first I was confused, ready to question but when suddenly my gravity was dispelled and I could no longer fell Sakuno in my grasp I hissed. I truly had let my guard down, I had been gloating too much instead of going in for the final blow.

_'Baka, baka baka!'_ I mentally scram at my self while reaching out with my senses and looking for them.

"Hei." I called and instantly he was by my side, back to back with me so that we covered more ground and more importantly we watched each others back.

"She's learning master, a quick study." I heard Sakuno speak but couldn't feel her anywhere. That was her way of taunting, never truly addressing her prey, simply speaking from the shadows and beyond reach.

"Hn." was all I heard him say before a gust of wind came at me. Instantly I blocked, I willed it around me and formed it into a defensive wall.

"Come out and face me!" I scram, giving in to my nerves, my adrenaline. Hei started to growl, he too was anxious to fight, to test his own limits.

"Find me." was all I heard before everything went dark. The darkness crept up like a fog, it was impossible to stop. Slowly I took in a deep breath, making sure Hei stayed by my side. I would not lose him, he was mine to protect, my animal to take care of and most of all my charge. He was a part of me, a part of the blood my father had left me and I was not, would not lose him

"Fine." was my only answer before Hei and I stood up straight and closed our eyes. Sure it was already pitch black, holly hell was it dark but that didn't mean anything. For all I knew I could have fallen into an illusion and the only way to avoid it, to escape it and think clearly before breaking free was by going into you mind and seeing nothing. Instantly I felt the underlying of an illusion and smiled, normally I would have been able to sense sensei's traps but the fact that I'd missed it was proof enough that he had finally let lose. No doubt having fun, as much fun as I was. As soon as I felt and confirmed what I thought I would find I worked on searching for Sakuno, for some reason she was easier to fine. Hei's sense's reacted faster to her than my own sense's reacted to Itachi-sensei's. It was weird but I never thought too much into it, it was probably a wolf thing.

_'Found her my lady.'_ Hei send out, causing a smile to break out. I could feel it, he had found her, it was like a magnetic pull and yet as much as I wanted to catch her, to call them both out I could feel my thirst building up and my body suddenly feeling mortal fatigue. Damn it.

_'Hei get into place.'_

_'But my lady.'_

_'Just do it.'_ I send out, I would not back down, I couldn't call the white flag just because I felt a little tired. I was a hunter, a trained fighter, an elite and an immortal. I was a mixture of the two most powerful beings in the world and to hell if I was going to sub come to some sort of reason as this. Hell no! As soon as Hei was in place and I felt it I nodded, I pushed back how tired I felt, I pushed back the thirst that was building and I ignored the screams of soreness my muscles were yelling at me. All that mattered then was that I not only find my way out but that I catch my master and Sakuno before doing so.

Sakuno was fast, I gave her that much but when not feeling the weight of my body, without thinking about how or what to do she had no chance. The instant she had tried to run off, to loop around Hei was the instant I bound her and kept her down. I had applied as much gravity, as much power as I possibly could to keep her down and bound. Itachi-sensei couldn't release her, not this time. I knew it because as soon as he had realized he wouldn't be able to unless he took me out first a hn escaped his lips and I could suddenly feel him moving. He was circling around Hei and me, waiting to see which one of us slacked off first. To hell if it was going to be me.

"You've grown Izakura." he called out, but I knew better. The first and last time I had let my guard down after being complimented I found my self in not only a world of pain but in a world of soreness and lectures. That was not something I would let happen again. My silence seemed to have told him that because as soon as no responses were heard Itachi-sensei grew close. He was so close I knew that if I suddenly lashed out he would be within range but didn't act upon it.

_'My lady, its almost time.'_ I could hear Hei warning, telling me not to make this go on any longer than it already had. He was trying to remind me of my weaknesses, of how my body was feeling and the condition it'd be in if I didn't stop. Again I ignored it, I would win this one time, even if it would only be this one time I would have at least done so. Then, suddenly my power flared, it doubled in strength and stamina and before master Itachi-sensei could come around me and release Sakuno he was held down. I had done it, I had finally gone beyond my limits and pinned sensei down. A grin appeared on my face and before I realized what it was my power, my body was doing on its own I found my self in a deep crimson world with Sakuno chained down and master Itachi-sensei chained to a cross. Confusion took over me then, and Hei grew close.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud only to listen to the sound of my voice echo. Hei looked sad, worried. "Hei?" I called out to him, causing his attention to shift from Sakuno to me.

"Yes my lady?"

"What happened?"

"You're in the mangekyou sharigan, the realm of the blood world only the Uchiha bloodline can summon. How did you?" master Itachi-sensei suddenly spoke, eyes serious. Sakuno was up then, standing by the cross and biting on the chains, trying to release him.

"My lady, please release him" Sakuno spoke, her voice hurt and worried for her master. As soon as I had thought about it, had wondered about how to do it master Itachi-sensei was on the ground and off the cross.

"How?" I questioned out loud before taking a knee. Suddenly I didn't feel so good, I felt a ton of gravity suddenly fall on top of me. "What's...happening?" I asked, voice strained. Instantly Hei wrapped his body around mine, acting as a shield.

"Our worlds are fighting for dominance, let go Izakura. You've done well for today and you've gone beyond you limits but this is it." he said. I shook my head. This couldn't be it, there had to be more, I had to be stronger than this.

"My lady, please." Hei begged. It was his voice, his worry that caused my to sigh and let go. Suddenly all the energy that I had in my grasp was gone and I was on my hands and knees on the training grounds out side the compound.

"Itachi, you must learn how to treat women, student or not, mortal or immortal. A woman is a delicate flower." suddenly came Mikoto-san's voice. I bowed my head slight, acknowledging her while trying to catch my breath. Sakuno bowed to the woman, master Itachi-sensei hned and Hie bowed as well.

"Mikoto-san,...I'm....fine..." I breathed out only to cause master Itachi-sensei to pick me up in his arms. Hei began to growl but as soon as Sakuno gave him a look and he stopped.

"Mother, do we have any blood?" master Itachi-sensei asked Mikoto-san, all the while wrapping me in what appeared to be a black coat. Mikoto-san nodded with a smile on her face, she liked the way her son looked when carrying, caring for a child.

"Yes, shall we?" and with that she lead the way. Everything was quiet during dinner, other than blood Mikoto-san had had dinner prepared for me. I could go a week without blood and manage just fine on mortal food, however no one liked it when I stayed to one diet and so more than half the time got a little bit of both. Once done they had me stay for a while, just to make sure I was fine. When I couldn't take being watched anymore I called for Hei and together we left, we snuck out of the bathroom window and headed home.

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews you awesome readers out there! XD I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, I'll try to update as soon as I can. ^^ Take care all **


	10. Chapter NineNew Friends and Foes

_**A/N: Thanks so much to all you readers out there and those of you who are sending in your reviews. I'm glad you all like it. Well here is the latest update, enjoy ^^**_

**New Friends and Foes**

When I had snuck out of the window I hadn't thought it was so late. All of the street lights were on and the fact that I had just gone through such a bad training I wasn't in the best condition to defend my self.

"My lady, we should go back. It's safe at the Uchiha compound, I'm sure that Sakura-san would be more than happy to..."

"No, mom has issues with the Uchiha's and until I figure out why I don't want her, I don't to force her to get too close unless it's absolutely neccessary." I said, voice soft and tired. The wind was cool, cooler than usual and the fact that I was in work out cloths didn't help.

"If your cold my lady I may be of assistance."

"I'm fine Hei, lets just get home." I said, trying not to grin at how over protective he could be when all of a sudden the lights all around us turned off. This was definitely not good, not good at all. Instantly Hei was at my side, ready to strike out at anything and anyone who came at me. A low growl sending out a warning to whoever it was that was out to get us.

_'Hei, who is it?'_

_'No one I know my lady.' _

_'Shit, okay maybe we should have stayed.'_ I send out, sighed while secretly reaching for my kunai. I didn't like going straight for the katana, that was only when and if fighting could not be avoided. Especially when I was in no condition to be fighting in the first place. Soon a sinister laugh could be heard, deep and malice. As soon as his laughter hit the air I could sense him and another. The man laughing was a vampire, high standing by the feel of his blood while the man with him was a mortal, hunter by the feels of it. Great, two working together never meant anything good.

"My my, what do we have here Kabuto? A lost little girl."

"Hai master, shall we escort the young mistress?" both their voices were vile, filled with malice and strong, really strong. These guys were packing power, strength, and most of all weapons to kill. Hei growled, hissing as we both felt them get closer.

"What do you say young half breed, would you like a couple of guards." he asked, getting closer. Instinctively the gravity level around me went up, preventing the two to move forward.

"No thanks, you guys don't seem like the compitent type. Now leave." I hissed, showing my kunai. Both of them laughed, they were amused by how I was acting. Ass wholes much.

"Come now that is no way for such a unique little girl to act." he teased, walking out of the darkness and showing off his pale white glowing skin and evil eyes, eyes that truly looked like those of a snake, thats when it hit.

_'Hei.'_ I warned and in an instant no animal, underground or above would be able to get close to either of us. My eyes stayed on the man, oh he was powerful alright and on a level I could not compete against. His assistant I had a chance with, hell if he was only a mortal hunter then I knew I had a chance but his master? No, he there was no way in hell that I was going to get out of here unhurt.

_'My lady should I call for help?'_ his question was difficult to answer. I hated running from a fight, I hated not being able to fend for my self but I knew, I could feel that I would need help. My body was in no condition to fight in, not if I wanted to come out of the fight in one piece. Mentally I nodded, keeping my body as still as a statue. After a while of simply standing in silence I sighed, I could feel him getting ready to fight, I could sense his assistant reaching for the power to heal. Great, I was up against a healer as well, this was definitely not good. In fact it was pretty much safe to say I was screwed.

"What's the matter little one? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted while his assistant, I think his name was Kabuto, stepped forward and grinned.

"Get out of my way, you can not harm me. I am master Itachi's apprentance, only student to the soon to be leader of the vampiric council." I announced, hoping, praying that that would at least get him to stand down. No such luck. He responded me with nothing but laughter, a sickening laughter so evil all I wanted to do was to run, to get away and as far as I possibly could from this man.

"Too bad for you, I don't care. Knock her out Kabuto." and with that he came at me. Instantly Hei was blocking, he was moving and stopping from the hunter/healer from getting too close to me. All the while I kept my eyes on not only Hei but the man who had ordered the hunter to strike. However as soon as Hei was hit I jumped in and gashed the man who had hurt Hei across the chest. Instantly he moved back and the grin that had been playing on the evil vampire lords face was gone. He instead stood serious, eyes hungery for blood, my blood.

"Kabuto."

"Yes master." and with that he healed his chest and came at me again. Instinctivly I kept blocking, keeping Hei from danger until he had enough power in him to finish healing his wound.

_'Howl Hei.'_

_'But my lady...'_

_'Now!'_ was the last sane word I managed to scream out at him before I gave in to my vampiric power, before I allowed for it to dominate over my mortal and all a vampires instincts to take over. My eyes went straight to the the sharigan's first stage, causing the evil lord to grin. Meanwhile I had placed him little minion in an illusion.

"You strong young one, you will make a great feast." he growled, licking his lips and summoning a giant snake. I knew it, his blood animal had been a snake, too bad for him I had been ready. His snake was instantly bound by the earth, control no longer needed, not if it meant me risking at losing my life.

"Leave me be." I hissed, adding more power into the binding and forcing the lord to his knees. I didn't get close, I knew better than that.

"You will regret this girl." were his only words before he suddenly broke from my hold and started attacking me, his own katana in hand. A gash spread across my back form when I had dodged one attack only to walk into another. I held in my scream while Hei howled, his howl so full of anger, of sorrow and most of all of challenge. It was his battle cry and I was thankful it was loud enough to express both of our emotions. His blows were powerful and for every one I blocked I was shaken down to the core. Then, as my blood spilled out and covered the grass I felt help coming. Mom was one of them, for that I was thank full but the other was sensei and as soon as my vampiric driven senses caught hold of him visions started to flash in my eyes. Memories, moms memories of a time before my birth, of time when she was with sensei? What the hell? As soon as I was destracted the evil vampire slashed out but before Hei could jump to attempt to block for me, to take the attack into himself for me a wall of sand blocked and protected us both. I fell to my knees then, my vision blurry, reaching out toward where I could hear Hei was. He was growling, worried about how I was doing.

_'My lady....please...'_

_'I'm fine....just.....be...careful...'_ I called out. Then, from out of no where I saw a young vampiress walk out of the bushes with a vampire surrounded by sand. Had he been the one who had protected me? I was about to look over him when a new series of memories appeared before my eyes, this time it was the night mom had left, when my grandparents had forced her away from Konoha. Sorrow over whelmed me then, tears were spilling before I knew I was crying.

_'Izakura!'_ Hei called out to me over and over again but the more I saw the less I seemed to be able to hear, to feel from my senses. Then I heard moms words, her words angry and worried.

"Get away from her you snake!" she roared out, striking out at the man and forcing his minion to move and block the attack. He was still slow, his minion Kabuto and so the snake had been grazed by moms katana. He was about to move to strike at mom, I was about to will Hei to block when all of a sudden Itachi-sensei held the man by the throat and dispelled his power. It was massive, Itachi-sensei's true power and Sakuno's form seemed to be even more beautiful, more deadly. She walked over to Hei and began to lick his wounds.

"Mom...Hei..." I said, wanting her to heal Hei first. She shook her head.

"He'll be fine, Sakuno can heal." she said, her eyes sheading tears of anger and worry. Then, everything went dark for a second, all I could see were memories of the past, moms memories and hear what was going on around me. When most of my major wounds were healed Itachi-sensei had taken me into his arms while mom was forced to lead the evil man to the Lady's office. While in his arms the memories were stronger, and before he could place into bed my power reached out and showed him the truth, what mom had hidden, why she had stayed away, who I truly was. Everything. His eyes widened then and the last thing I saw were worried crimson eyes looking down at me while swiping a strand of my hair back into place.

As son as Izakura was asleep Itachi growled, trying as best as he could to hold in his anger. She was his daughter, Sakura had hid her, kept her from him and now that vile man had harmed her.

"Master Itachi, it's been quite some time." suddenly came a cold voice. Itachi turned to find the vampire who had saved his daughter.

"Thank you Garra of the sand, for saving her."

"I was only doing what had been asked of me. Tell me, why is it you've taken an interest in Sakura-san's daughter?" he asked, looking over Itachi with unnerving eyes. Itachi sighed, this would take too long, all he wanted to do was to run to Sakura's side, help her in her time of need. When Garra didn't recieve an answer he nodded in understanding.

"You have my word, my blood oath that she will stay safe." he said. Hei all the while stayed by Izakura's side, he was sad, worried and most of all lost without his masters presence. Sakuno had tried to cheer the young tiger up but nothing would help, only the awakening of his master would revive his spirit.

"Thank you Garra." and with that Itachi ran off. He ran as fast as he could to where he knew that wretched mad would be and sure enough as soon as he arrive he had found him, chained along with his minion and Lord Madara? Instantly Itachi bowed his head, acknowledging everyone but not disturbing the current conversation.

"He should be put to death!" Sakura roared, causing the vile man to grin. Lady Tsunade shook her head. She too cared about Izakura, she understood the pain Sakura was feeling but the man who had hurt her, the man sitting before them in chains was one of the eldest of all living vampires.

"Sakura, calm down." she advised before turning a glare to meet the vampire lord. "As for you Lord Orochimaru, I may not be able to give you the death sentence you deserve but I will punish you. Kakashi?"

"Yes my lady?"

"You and Shizune take them both down to the holding cells, make sure that they are kept in issolation for the next twenty years."

"Hai my lady." and with that Kakashi, along with Shizune, took the two prisoners down to the cells. Even after they left Sakura was shaking with anger, pacing back and forth so fast that Lady Tsunade was amazed she hadn't started a fire.

"Calm down Sakura." she tried but she just wouldn't listen. Then, just as Sakura was about to run off, to head home to her daughter she was stopped by non other than Itachi Uchiha. His eyes were distant, thinking back to a time that had long since passed. Sakura froze under such gaze and was about to shake him off when Itachi places a soft yet passionate kiss to her lips. Once it was broken he turned to Lady Tsunade and bowed.

"My Lady, I request permission to summon the Akatsuki to protect the new heir to my clan." as soon as the words left his mouth Sakura went still. Was he serious? Had he really figured it out? All the while Lady Tsunade smiled.

"And who might that be Master Itachi?" she asked, her tone of voice taunting yet hiding the pain she felt for her student. She knew Sakura had kept it from him and now that he knew he'd never stop asking.

"Izakura Haruno Uchiha." he stated.

"Itachi...how?" Sakura breathed out, walking to stand before him. One thing was that he knew, another was to summon the only known organization of hunters and vampires who worked together to guard and protect heirs to a clan. Even then they sometimes did mission, jobs and things that no other hunter or vampire could or would do. For him to be requesting their service was not only proof that he knew but that he had accepted it and truly cared for his daughter.

"Her blood called out to mine, it showed me what you've gone through." was all he said before turning his attention back to the lady. "Do I haver your permission my Lady." he said, for the first time in over a decade showing that he was being submissive.

"Hai, you do Master Itachi." as soon as those words left her mouth Itachi nodded and turned for the door. Before leaving her turned back ever so slightly. "We talk tonight Sakura, once I've taken care of things." and with that he was gone. Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lie anymore but she didn't want to risk either Itachi or Izakura to a fate worse than death. Almost as if reading her mind Lady Tsunade walked forward and hugged the young girl.

"Go home, she will wake soon."

"But what of Itachi? What if she doesn't want me.." Sakura cried out, only to have her tears wiped away.

"She will always care about her mover, now go." and with that Lady Tsunade disappeared. It took Sakura server minutes to finally come up with the courage to go back home. She was nervous, who could blame her.

**Meanwhile**

I had no idea how I had gotten home and into bed but the instant I opened my eyes my katana was in hand and ready to strike. I would have too if it hadn't been for Hei's voice.

"You safe my lady, please. Rest." his sooth, purring yet worried voice made me settle back down and reach for his fur.

"How did I get here?" I asked, tone of voice soft and confused.

"Lord Garra of the Sand brought you home at your mothers request my lady." he said, and as soon as his name was spoke the door swung open and in walked the man I had seen before passing out.

"Who are you?" I asked, causing him to look down at Hei and how I held on to him.

"I am Lord Garra of the Sand, this is Temari and Kankuro. They are my siblings." he said, pointing to the same vampiress I had seen before and I vampire who I hadn't seen at the sight. I looked over them all before trying to stand but Hei kept me down so I bowed my head.

"I thank you for what you've don't for me Lord Garra of the Sand, Temari-san, Kuankuro-san, if there is ever anything I can do for you."

"No need, we come at the request of your mother. She will be home shortly, will you need help moving?" Kankuro-san offered, all the while the other two remained silent. Nice.

"No, I'm fine. Hei is all I need." and with that they all walked out. Who the hell were these people? How the hell did mom know all of them? That was something I was going to ask but not before finding out whether what I had seen was true or false. If Itachi-sensei was truly my father then that meant I was an heir, that Sasuke-san would still take over their family business but it was now I who would rule the clan one day. Could I do that? Could I lead a group of people and not let them die?

"All is fine my lady." Hei reassured me again as soon as he felt my nerves building up.

"Hai, I know." and with that we both fell to sleep. I was ready to talk, to question my own mother if needed but my body needed rest, major rest and for that reason alone did I wait.


	11. Chapter TenEnter Akatsuki, Protector

**A/N: So here are he next three chapters. Again thanks to everyone who is reading my story. Many thanks to Katey123, ColdAndDistant, sunshinestary16, and Cherry-cahn14 for your reviews. To cherry-chan14 I didn't mean to make those two chapters confusing and I hadn't thought about a prequle but will think it over ^^ Anyway, on with the show. **

**Enter Akatsuki, Protector of Heirs**

When I woke up the next morning I sensed so many people inside the house at first I thought I had been moved, but when I noticed, realized I was still in my room I shook my head. Hei was already wide awake, keeping a barrier up and around the door and windows to the room. What the hell was going on?

"Hei?" I called out, causing him to turn to me, his eyes softening as soon as he saw I was fine.

"Hai my lady."

"What the hell is going on? Who are all these people I sense." I asked, sighing when my thirst spiked. I had forgotten how much energy I had released yesterday, how much I had pushed my self.

"I am uncertain, when a swarm of guards suddenly arrived I placed the barrier around us, no one has been allowed to come in and my lady my pardons but that includes your mother." he said, casting his head down low.

"It's alright, I know your just protecting me." I said with a smile before turning to my shower and heading straight for it. "As soon as I'm out we're going out there so get ready Hei."

"Hai my lady." and with that I jumped into a shower full of warm water. It felt better, better than I had hoped it would. The water was a sort of relief and right now I needed it, oh god did I. First I go beyond my limits and then act like child and sneak out of the one safe place. Damn. Mom was going to get mad and Itachi-sensei....Itachi-sense. Suddenly my whole mood went down hill as I remembered what it was I had seen. Mom's and Itachi's past, they were in love, still they were in love and before mom had left she had spend the night with him. He was...oh go he was my....

Before I could finish the thought I heard Hei growling out, fighting to keep the barrier up against a strong vampiress. Immediately I climbed out of the show, wrapped a towel around me and took katana in hand. If she had been a he I would have rushed to get dressed but she was a she.

"Hei." I said, causing him to move back and beside me.

"Should I?" he asked, voice angry and annoyed. So far no one had tried to come in, to attempt to talk to me, to see me.

"Hai." and with that the vampiress was allowed to walk in. She was wrapped in a black cloak, with red and white clouds. Her face was stoic, cold, hard and yet aware. By what I could see she had no blood animal with her, at least not physically but I could sense the power she devoted to it.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising my katana up only to be shocked. I had expected her to react, to attack, to do something against me but instead she took to one knee and bowed. What the hell?!

"My lady, I am Konan, right hand to the leader of the organization known as the akatsuki. You mother and father await for you." she said, her voice as smooth as ice. When I said nothing and she still didn't move I shook my head to snap my self out of shock.

"Stand up, I'm not a master or hold any title. Izakura is fine." I said, looking toward Hei and nodding.

"Hai Princess Izakura."

"Stop it, no title. I am just Izakura." I growled while walking over to the closet and picking out my favorite outfit. As soon as I was dressed I pulled on my coat and sighed, she was still acting too formal.

"Lead the way, Hei." and with that she opened the door. As we walked out of the room I felt everything, everyone suddenly go still. Two others had been guarding the door, waiting for Konan, Hei and I to walk out. I couldn't see them sensing them wasn't a problem. We walked in silence, all the while Hei stayed tense, not that I could blame him. We had no idea who the hell all these people were. Finally when we got to the living room I found mom sitting on the couch, her head hung low and master Itachi-sensei beside her. His hand was on her shoulder, assuring her, comforting her.

"I suggest you not touch my mother right now master Itachi-sensei." I tried not to growl out while walking to moms side before hugging her and allowing Hei to curl up at her feet. Itachi-sensei stepped back, that was new. Normally he wouldn't listen to a word I said. Huh.

"It's okay Izakura, I want you both by my side." I heard mom speak, her voice low, soft and tired.

"Mom, you need to rest, get some sleep." I said, taking charge and lecturing her.

"It's alright, we need to take care of things before..."

"I'm sorry." and before she could finish I made her pass out. Instantly everyone in the room was tense. No one had ever seen a vampire force a hunter to sleep, hunters as a race had an immune to that power, it was something we had developed over the years.

"Hei, take mom to her bed."

"Yes my lady." and with that he was gone. Once she was out I took to my feet and looked all around. So far I could only see Konan and a strange man standing beside her, the others were all hidden. Great.

"What are you all doing in our home?" I asked, looking around and waiting for some sort of leader figure to walk out. Instead I got an answer from Itachi-sensei.

"They're here to guard you Izakura, I called them." he said while nodding toward the man next to Konan. As soon as he got his single I could see everyone I sensed. They were a weird group that much was easily seen. Well that and how powerful they were.

"And who exactly are they?" I asked, looking over each of them carefully. One looked like some sort of fish, blue skin and evil eyes. There was another who took the shape of a plant, a man who had a puppet as a blood animal, some weird blond playing with clay, and then Konan and the guy next to her. None of them looked normal, they all felt immortal yet their appearances all screamed rare hunter bloodlines.

"We are the organization known as the akatsuki, protector of heirs Princess, we are here to guard you." as soon as the words left his mouth I turned and met Itachi-sensei's eyes. For the first time since I had met this man the emotion playing in them, what little he showed, were showing confusion, and worry. Was he, could he have been worried that I would not accept him? I hung my head low then, reaching down just in time to find Hei's soft, comforting fur.

"You know..." was all I had to say before he stood in front of me nodding his head.

"Hn."

"Listen, you don't owe me anything, you shouldn't feel forced to get to know me but if you still love mom then you..." but before I could finish Itachi-sensei, Itachi-otou-san took me in his arms and hugged me. He cradled me like a child. Tears started to well up in my eyes but before I could cry, before I could allow my self to be seen as weak Lord Madara appeared and all of us bowed.

"It seems you've found your father Princess." he said, even he was using my title and as soon as I heard him use it I knew there was no escaping it. The clan would soon know, mom and me would be taken to live on the compound and I'd have to not only continue my training but learn what it was to be apart of royal bloodline.

"Hai, good morning Lord Madara." I said, Hei staying even closer.

"Itachi, a place at the compound has been prepared for you and your family. They will be protect, you have the clans support." he said, causing Otou-san to nod. Wait, could I? Would I be allowed to call him Otou-san?

"Hn. Pein-san, will you be able to keep watch over my wife to be until the bonding is done?" Itachi-sensei asked, apparently I wouldn't, couldn't call him father until I knew for sure he'd accept it.

"Hai, we will leave Konan's team to guard the young Princess while I and my team look after your soon to be wife." he said while turning to Pein and nodding. Soon she stepped forward and with her the fish looking man, and the blonde one with clay in his hand.

"I am Konan, this is Kisame, wielder of the blood sword." she said, addressing the fish man and causing him to take a knee.

"I am here to serve you Princess." he said though by the tone of his voice I knew he would much better like to have had time to him self, to enjoy him self. Then again all of them probably would.

"This is Sasori, master of puppets." he said, causing the one I had notice, the red haired vampire to take a knee as well.

"It is an honor Princees." was all he said.

"This is Dediara, master of the exploding one." and with that the blonde man took to a knee. All of them seemed to be waiting to hear what I had to say but how could I say anything. They were all new people to me, new beings and besides. I had no idea how to be a bloody princess.

"Umm, its nice to meet you all. You can stand you know." I said, causing them all to move back to their feet and back into line. I wanted to ask about the others, inquire as to who would be guarding my mother and what their names were but then the Lady appeared and the group who was to watch over my mother left. They were gone in a blink of an eye.

"It seems your a very unique child young one, one full of surprises." she taunted while acknowledging everyone in the room.

"My lady, how may I help you?" I asked but before she could answer I heard my mothers parents outside, yelling their asses off. A soft sigh escaped my lips then and I nodded. "I will deal with them." and with that I headed for the door. At first I didn't mind but when all of a sudden Konan stood in front of the door, keeping me from opening it and meeting them I sighed.

"Stand down Konan, I do not need to be watched. Hei stands with me." I said but still she didn't move. I hated this, I wasn't a bloody child.

"I said stand down." I hissed, and as soon as my voice cold, angry, stoic and serious she bowed and moved back. The other two kept guard and when they tried to follow me out I bound them inside.

_'Is this wise my lady?'_

_'Don't worry Hei, we'll be fine.'_ I assured him while coming face to face with my mothers parents. Both looked at me up and down, seeing that I still had my katana in hand.

"Where is Sakura?" grandma asked, all the while grandfather kept his eyes on me. Nice, they didn't trust me.

"She's resting, mother was out working late." I said, lying instantly to them. To hell if I was going to tell the truth, I couldn't trust them.

"The why had we felt her in battle last night? You need to learn better manners young lady." grandmother hissed, though this time it wasn't out of anger but of worry. She was truly worried about mom, then when I turned to meet my grandfathers eyes so was he. A sigh escaped my lips then.

"I'm lying because I know how you feel about vampires. Right now there seems to be a gathering of them inside, they're discussing things over. If you'd like I'll call you when they're gone." I said, both looked at each other and then back to me.

"Is she alright?'

"Mom's safe, I promise Haruno-san." I said, causing Hei to move closer to me. Something was wrong, he needed more power.

_'What is it Hei?'_ I send out while keeping my eyes locked with grandmothers, but before he could answer I was surrounded by my guard. A loud sigh escaped my lips, I thought for sure they'd attack but instead both of my grandparents took to their knees and bowed. What the hell?

"Its been a while Lady Konan, how are you and Lord Pein."

"Well, this child is under our protection Haruno-san and she is now needed inside. If you will excuse us."

"How? She is no heir Konan, why would you..." grandmother trailed off before I watched as the light flicked on in her head. Great, she had just found out my father was a royal, thank god she didn't know who yet.

"Who is he? Who is your father?!" grandmother yelled, causing grandfather to take her and hold her down. Good, he knew not to touch me or them.

"That is for a later time, something mother should discuss with you. Now if you will excuse me Haruno-sans." and with that I walked back inside. This was proving to be a long day.

When I got back to the living room I found that the Lady had left as well as Lord Madara. The only one left was master Itachi-sensei. Just my luck. As soon as I was in place he looked over to Konan and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Who was send with mother, I know the leader of akatsuki guards her but I want names master Itachi-sensei." I said, keeping my formality in place. He looked at me then, confused and a bit hurt.

"She is in safe hands. Your guards will escort you to your class now. We will not be training for today, it seems that there are still issues that need to be worked out." he said, keeping a sad tone to his voice. Sakuno suddenly appeared then, she wrapped herself around his feet and start to purr. She was doing what Hei did for me when I needed comforting, that's when I knew. She had known all along who I was but had not said a word as courtesy to my mother. I bowed toward her then, catching not only Hei's and Itachi-sensei's attention but the guards as well.

"Thank you Sakuno-san. Even when you knew the truth you kept my mothers privacy and for that I am truly grateful." I said. She nodded only once before turning her attention back to her master.

"Itachi-sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Don't you think I'll attrack too much attention with guards in class? I can handle my self. That and I had Hei at my side, I'll be safe." I spoke, hoping he'd cave in to my words. Of course sadly he didn't, I hadn't even gotten a chance to add to my argument because that one look on his face alone was enough to get me to class. Even if I did have to put up with a group of baby sitters.


	12. Chapter ElevenDiscussion of the Future

**Discussion of the Future**

As soon as Izakura had been escorted to school Itachi sighed. He knew that waking Sakura and demanding her she tell him the truth wouldn't be the smartest thing to do in the world and yet that's all he seemed to be able to think about doing. Sakuno on the meanwhile continued to purr at his feet, keeping him in place and in check. How had things gotten so complicated? What had made Sakura believe that he wouldn't have taken care of them both, that he wouldn't have accepted a unique child like Izakura? A sigh escaped his lips before looking down at Sakuno.

"Its alright Sakuno, I'm just going to cook her some breakfast." he assured Sakuno and instantly she stood up and out of his way. There had never been a moment in time where he felt the need to lie to his blood animal, to his best friend and even now as he stood confused and in pain he refused to do so. In the kitchen Itachi again went for all of Sakura's favorites, he had long ago learned how to cook them for this very reason. Once done and sensing that she was awake Itachi placed the food on a tray and went for her room. He stood outside for only a few seconds before suddenly remembering that she, they were being watched. Slowly, softly he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out, her voice seemingly fine but Itachi knew. He knew all too well what it was she was keeping in side, he could tell by the tone and knew that when he looked into her deep emerald eyes he'd be able to see it there as well.

"It's me, can I come in?...I brought you breakfast." Itachi called out, his voice calm and cool but he knew just how well Sakura could read into it just as he could read into hers. There was a long silent pause then and for a split second Itachi thought about leaving her alone, just setting the food down going back to the compound. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she spoke.

"Come in." her words were so soft, so worried and scared that at first Sakura hadn't been sure if he would hear. The sound of the door opening and then closing let her know he had not only heard but had actually come in. She knew they should talk, they needed to but since Itachi had found out Sakura was finding it harder and harder to look at him in the eye, to see Itachi and not remember everything she had been forced to leave behind. She still loved him, oh god did she ever. Her love wasn't the sort to be forgotten, to be forced behind and kept a secret, it was meant to be shown, to be shared with the world around her. Itachi sent the tray of food down by her dresser and stood silently beside it. He was always that, had always been. Whenever in her room he'd stay the door like a guard guarding the most important treasure in the world. She had always mocked him for it and seeing stand there, as tall as ever with Sakuno just outside the door she knew he was acting as if things never changed. The smile that had formed while remembered suddenly fell as a sigh escaped her lips. Nothing was the same, a lot had changed and it wouldn't be easy going back to how things once were but she was willing to try. Sakura just hoped he was too.

"Are you feeling well?" he finally spoke, Sakura had just walked out of her shower, drying her hair and full dressed as if ready for work. Mentally Itachi shook his head, he'd be damned if she was going to work today, if she was going to run to work before either of them had a chance to talk and settle things.

"Hai....how are you doing Itachi?" Sakura said, pausing before asking him the same thing and addressing him as she had once doe a long time ago. No titles. No status checks. Nothing, it was just Itachi and Sakura, best friends and lovers. He was silence for a while then and Sakura knew that he was having a hard time trying determine whether or not he was or wasn't. Finally, when Sakura got closer he nodded.

Sakura smiled then, he was just like she had remembered him, just how she had last met with him.

"Come now Itachi-kun, it's not wise to lie." she taunted while reaching for the food only be taken by the arm and brought straight into Itachi's arms. What the hell? "Itachi?"

"Why Sakura?...Why didn't you tell me, send word to me?" Itachi spoke, his voice unsteady, uncertain and most of all hurt. "I would have send you money, would have gone to you." he went on, the hold on her tightening but never to hard. Itachi would never, could never hurt Sakura. She was his cherry blossom, his precious flower and that would never change. Sakura went still in his arms, wanting to wrap her arms around him, to hug her self closer to him and make it all the more real but everything just seemed like one long nightmare. That snake had found out about her daughter, her parents didn't want their own granddaughter and Sakura didn't even want to think about what Fugaku was going to say.

"Sakura, talk to me." Itachi pleaded, calling her name ever so softly, so sadly. That's when Sakura wrapped her arms around him, tightening her hold on him, bringing her self closer to him and most of all hiding the silent tears that falling from her face. Oh she knew he could smell them, the scent was something engraved in his memory, something he always kept watch for so that he would, could always be there to wipe them away.

"I was scared Itachi, I still am." Sakura admitted, the more she spoke the more tears seemed to drip down. "My parents dislike, refuse Izakura, those in the hunter society see her as a spy, those in the vampiric world see her as a freak and your father....your father...." Sakura explained, stopping when she got to his family, to his father specifically. She knew that Lord Madara had taken a liking to Izakura, you tell from his eyes and he was considering handing the clan down to her but Itachi's father was a man who wanted to lead, who wanted the power that came with being the head of the family.

"He will not touch her, I promise." Itachi spoke, hugging Sakura tighter. Sakura knew that was his way of comforting her, of comforting him self at the same time. Itachi hadn't realized what his father would say let alone do when he found out. Oh he would, the whole clan would welcome the young heiress, the only daughter of Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They would protect the young girl, Sakura and keep watch over them as the new members of the clan. Everyone except his father.

"Itachi you can't say that, he'll stop at nothing." Sakura cried out.

"She will stay safe." he said, adding conviction to his tone of voice before taking in a deep breath of air. "What we must decide is what will happen now."

"Huh?" those words alone caused Sakura's tears to stop, to pause and her mind to wake up. So far she was riding on emotions alone but now, now with those words she was able to remember. She needed to decide, they all did, as to who Izakura would stay with or if they would all now live as a family.

"Marry me Sakura, marry me and come live with me forever. Your life will be bound to mine. We can live together forever and be happy with Izakura." Itachi said, the words flowing out so fast, so full of passion and love that Sakura didn't know what to say or do at first. Was this really real? Was it really possible to have a happily ever after after all?

"Please Sakura, I love you. I always have and I..." but before Itachi could finish his words Sakura had acted. She moved up and her lips met his, and for the first time in fifteen years she was finally able to kiss the man that she loved, the man she had left her heart with so long ago. The kiss was gentle at first but slowly it grew more and more passionate. The more they were allowed to taste each other, to remember what it was like to be with each other self restrain grew harder and harder. Then.

"Ahem, master?" Sakuno's voice was soft, ever so soft but that one voice caused the two to break for air, still holding one another as if their life depended on them.

"What is it Sakuno?" Itachi said, resting his chin on top of Sakura's head and taking in her scent. He loved the way she smelled, the scent of fresh Sakura petals after a spring rain.

"Lord Madra is awaiting Sakura-san's and your presence at the Lady's office. He wishes to help with....the planning." Sakuno said, not sure how to describe their soon to be wedding and future. Sakura sighed, she knew it was bound to happen, that she'd have to talk things over with everyone but at that moment all she wanted to do was stay in Itachi's arms and do nothing else.

"Hn." and with that Itachi let go, only to have Sakura cling to him.

"No, don't leave. Not yet." she whined, clinging to him like a little child would to her father. Itachi smiled, he had missed this side of her, this loving feeling she always seemed to radiate whenever she was him.

"It's alright, we'll go together. Pein-san?" Itachi called out only to have the vampire appear out of thin air.

"Yes Master Itachi?"

"Will you and the others be ready in about ten minutes?" Itachi asked, knowing that they like any other guard needed time to ready their equipment.

"Hai." and with that he was gone. Sakuno stayed by Itachi and Sakura, no longer simply protecting her master but her masters soon to be wife as well.

"Sakuno you prepare your self as well. It seems father has plans against Izakura."

"Hai." and with that she was gone. Itachi knew that's how she got ready, she'd leave his side and build up her own energy, her own stamina so as no to depend on her master and so that he would have access to more power than normal. Once alone Sakura ate the food Itachi had made her before getting ready. She had dressed her self in her work cloths but with news of the meeting she knew dressing more formally would be better, would show just how serious she was.

Once everyone was ready Sakura was escorted to the Lady's office. The akatsuki group that had been send, assigned to her surrounded her, keeping her from sight or threat. Itachi lead the way, Sakuno by his side as tall as he stood. Upon walking into the office everyone bowed, greeting each other while Sakura moved and took her place by the Lady of Konoha, the head mistress of the lands.

"Welcome, I assume we're here to discuss what will be best concerning Sakura Haruno and Izakura Haruno?" she said. All the while Sakura tried to stay calm, in the far back corner her parents sat. Who the hell had invited them?

"Yes Lady Tsunade, as the head of the Uchiha clan I wish to provide for Itachi's family and welcome the new heir." he said. Sakura held in her smile, he had always been an kind leader. Strict when needed to be but kind none the less.

"They are hunters, they do not belong with the likes of you." hissed Sakura's mother, all the while standing up and voicing her opinion. Sakura shook her head.

"No mother, she isn't just a hunter. She is a vampire born and needs to be raised. She needs to learn how to work with her thirst."

"She needs to be cleaned. Bleed her, rid her of that vampiric blood and she will be a hunter, mortal like you and me." Sakura's mother said, causing Itachi's eyes to tighten and Sakura sucked in a breath of air.

"I will do no such thing and I suggest you go no where near my daughter alone, Haruno-san." Sakura said, keeping her self form using the word mother. No that was no mother, that was a trained hunter speaking, a soldier and killer.

"Is that a threat?" she hissed walking forward only to be blocked by Pein.

"I suggest you both take you seats." he said, voice as smooth as ice yet deadly. Both took their seats with not another word. Itachi spoke then.

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura and I wish to be wed, to be bonded." he said. Sakura's parents went wide then, they had never approved of their daughters love and now that she, they were announcing their marriage they had no idea what to do. She wasn't a child they could say no to anymore, she was a grown woman now and there was no way she'd be stopped.

"Is that so Sakura?"

"Hai, it is my Lady."

"Then the Uchiha clan supports their decision." Lord Madara said with a twinkle to his eye. He had always known, could see how the two were meant for each other.

"Well then, now what of your daughter Sakura?"

"What of her my lady?" Sakura said, instantly going on the deffensive. She never liked talking about her daughter and deciding her fate without her input. She knew all too well what it was like to be forced to do, to live your life a certain way with having no say in the matter and she had long ago promised herself that no matter what she would never put her daughter through the same thing.

"My lady that I would like to hold on deciding. I'm sure that Izakura has some opinions of her own." Sakura said, keeping her face straight and serious. Lady Tsunade nodded then before turning to Itachi.

"Do have any objections Itachi?"

"No Lady Tsunade, none."

"Very well then, we shall..." but before Lady Tsunade could finish her thoughts Sakura was growling and pinning a vampire to the floor. Her eyes were glowing crimson, showing the power she weld all on her own when not depending upon her masters power. All heads turned for the door only to find an angry, enraged Fugaku. A katana had been taken from his hand the instant he hit the floor and Pein along with Hidan to stand by Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this Fugaku?" demanded not only Lord Madara but Lady Tsunade as well. Both were releasing their power, daring the vampire to try to attack.

"She is not a ligitamet child of the Uchiha clan....her blood must be..." but before he could finish his sentence Sakuno added power to her binding and the vampire scram out. His blood animal appeared then, about to attack Sakuno but before it could move Itachi had placed a blood barrier around Sakuno. Fugaku's tiger growled out, ready to fight only for a sigh to escape.

"Enough, my lady may I?" Sakura said, asking for permission before she did anything. A smile spread across the Lady's face and nodded. In an instant Fugaku's tiger was gone and he was sitting on a chair, bound. Sakura's speed had always matched that of a vampire and when she amplified it wither he healing abilities there was no way to catch her when in top speed.

"Fugaku you are not to harm the young heiress." Lord Madara ordered.

"She is a half breed my lord, nothing to be respected." he growled out only to be met with his fist. As soon as impact made Fugaku passed out and a sigh escaped the Lords lips.

"I will look after him, you have my word." Lord Madara said while looking straight at Sakura. She nodded, she could trust him.

"Thank you." and with that Lord Madara was gone, he left with Fugaku in hand. Next Sakura's parents stood.

"Please Sakura, don't do this." her mother pleaded, careful not to get too close to Itachi and her. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. But I love Itachi and he loved me, we were meant to be together." she said only to have her mother glare at her. She sighed, a part of her had hoped they would understand in the end, that they would be able to be together and her parents a part of their lives. Sadly it wasn't looking so good.

"You will regret this." and with that the two left. Once alone with Itachi, Lady Tsunade and her guard Sakura tried to hold back the tears whelming in her eyes but failed. Slowly tears started to fall but she refused to allow Itachi to wipe them away, not in public.

"My Lady I will be moving today, will it be alright if I take some time off?" Sakura asked, causing Lady Tsunade to stand and move. She took her student into her arms and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Yes, and if there is anything I can do for you just ask. You're like a daughter to me Sakura and I'm happy your finally going to get what you've always wanted." her words touched Sakura's heart. So much for that before she knew it she was crying full on, not bothering to control how badly or how much she was crying. Once she let if all out Sakura, along with Itachi and her guards, headed back home and started to pack. Moving wasn't an option. She knew that moving would at least keep Izakura safe, the compound was the safest place for her now. What she didn't know was how Izakura was going to react. Itachi left her to the packing, promising to send help from the compound before going to teach his next class.


	13. Chapter TweleveLong Day

**Long Day**

If it had been easy to ditch them I would have done so but no. Every time I tried giving any one of the slip the other was there waiting. Hei to my surprise was keeping his cool, though as much as I wanted to ask why or how I didn't. When I walked into advanced English everyone turned to look at me, apparently the whole world and their mothers knew about the akatsuki. Everyone but me that is. Gai-sensei questioned Konan-san as to why she was there and she had simply responded as being called in by the Lady. She acted as if though she knew nothing about me while in class and in between. Smart I'd give her that much. She and Gai-sensei then went out into the hall to talk while we were left in class to do work. Or so was the plan. Instead Hei was growling out at Kairi, who apparently had summoned her blood animal. It was a small bird of some sort.

"I'm not in the mood to play so piss off Kairi." I hissed while walking over to my seat only to feel a sudden brush of air come at me. Instantly it was thrown back.

"What's wrong? Just because you happened to walk in with the akatsuki you think your the shit? Ha! Don't make me laugh hunter." she growled out, her bird circling around Hei. A smile spread across my face then, slowly I turned to Hei.

"Hei, stop that think." I said and in a blink of an eye the bird was grounded. Kairi's power started to seep out then.

"What did that, that thing do to my Sora." she hissed.

"I've put her in her place, my job is to protect Izakura." Hei growled out. I smiled.

"You're dead hunter." she hissed while standing and coming straight at me. I was ready to block, to take out my frustrations out on the girl who had attacked me when all of a sudden a wall of clay kept us from hitting one another. Even Hie had been forced to release his hold on the bird. Damn, I had forgotten about the others.

"I believe your sensei asked you all to do your work, not to pick fights and act like children." the blonde one known as Dediara spoke. Kairi instantly bowed while sighed. Everyone thought I was crazy for not bowing at the akatsuki member but then again no one knew why it was I was the only one who would be able to get away with it all.

"My pardons Lord Dediara." Kairi said, her blood animal instantly perching itself on her shoulder.

"Just sit down and work." was all he said. I did as he suggested but nothing else. I had gotten ahead in my english class and so really had nothing to do. The bell rang a little after sensei and Konan had finally walked in. In our next class Kairi's anger was fueled when Naruto and Hinata-san appeared and asked that they have a word with me. Out in the hall way they had placed a silencing barrier and both went on to congratulate me for having found my father and learning of my heritage. When I walked back in I tuned everything out. I had gone through the rest of my classes on auto pilot and when I got to advanced training sighed in relief. I needed a good run, a good training session to get my temper under control.

Hei and I had been running laps around the field when all of a sudden both of us jumped back and dodged and attack. Itachi-sensei had not arrived and so most of the class had been sitting around doing nothing. However when Kairi arrived and spotted me she refused to hold back, she came at me with full force.

"Now you die!" she scram. Dodging her attacks had gotten easier since I had added training after school.

"Stop it." I hissed, Hei all the while keeping my pace. This time around Kairi had kept her blood animal perched on her shoulder why fighting which meant she was probably up to something and causing Hei to say on alert. It was hard blocking and watching though. I could feel my guards keeping watch, wanting to jump in and defend me but that wouldn't have made any sense. One why they would protect a hunter was beyond them and two it was an advanced training class. Of course there'd be fighting.

"Hell no, it's about time you learned your place." she hissed. It were those words, her very words that send me over the edge.

_'My lady, no.'_ Hie called out to me, trying to keep me form going all out but it was too late. I had had it with people telling me where I belonged, what it was I was supposed to be and what it was I wasn't supposed to be. It was my life, short or long it was mine and to hell if I was going to let anyone other than me run it.

"I warned you I wasn't in any mood to play today Kairi so I just hope your strong enough to keep up." and with that I went at full speed. At first Kairi kept up but after three minutes it proved to be hard. He blood animal had started to fly around, to try to split me and Hei apart but the instant that happened I tapped into my true power. The gravity all around increased, it causing Kairi to falter, to freeze. Her eyes were wide as she noticed the symbols forming in mine, as she felt my true nature take over and realize what I was. Everyone in that class could feel it, could feel my blood changing, could see the symbols in my eyes and finally put the pieces together.

"Hei...he's...yours." Kairi breathed out, finding it hard to breathe. Good, it was about time she learned what it was to truly be in the presence of someone more powerful than her.

"Hai, Hei is my blood animal Kairi, that's why he's so defensive of me."

"Impossible."

"No, not for someone who is half vampire." I said, voice strong, confident and most of all happy that I had finally been able to tell someone other than people with power what it was I truly was. Her eyes widened the. She put everything together in a blink of an eye. Good, now she had an idea of what it was she was dealing with and with who.

"You half breed, you have no right to fight me." she hissed, tapping into her true power. Oh she was strong, probably stronger than I had first been when I had waken but the instant my vampiric blood felt her power, her true power seep out my woke and took over all that I had touched. The gravity forced those who had fallen to their knees completely down to the floor. The only people who didn't seem to be affected by it seemed to be were the akatsuki members and me.

"What makes you think your so better than me? You fall on your knees, you can't even stand in my presence." I hissed. I was about to use it, to activate and test the mangekyou on her when all of a sudden Itachi-sensei appeared and I was surrounded by my guards. Great.

"Release her Izakura." Itachi-sensei spoke, his tone of voice calm but not mocking or playing. Great, I got in trouble.

"Hai." I said while releasing the girl and stepping back.

"Itachi-sensei...Itachi-sensei...she's a monster..." Kairi cried, playing the victim card. What a bitch! "She just suddenly lost it and...attacked me and Sora." she cried before looking at Hei who was growling at her. She instinctively moved back, scared of what he might do. "And that thing tried to kill me." she cried. Her tears were fake, everything about her was fake and yet despite knowing that I wasn't sure who Itachi-sensei-otou-san was going to believe.

"Is this true?" Itachi-sensei turned to ask the akatsuki, causing Kairi to pause. She was looking forward to getting me in trouble, to having me locked up until she could press charges. Mentally both me and Hei smiled. Boy was she going to get a rude awakening.

"No Master Itachi-san. The one called Kairi suddenly attacked Princess Izakura while she and her blood animal, Hei were training. She posses a possible threat, in fact more than possible threat, to the young Princess."

"I see."

"Wait...what?" Kairi spoke up while the whole class went still. Damn it all, now everyone knew I was an heir. I didn't mind sharing what it was I truly was, who I was and how I got a blood animal but announcing that I was an heir to one of the tope vampire clans was something I had wanted to hold on until it was absolutely necessary.

"What's wrong Kairi, cat got your tongue?" I couldn't help but taunt only to get a look from Itachi-sensei. Damn, guess I still wasn't excused.

"You shouldn't have let this get so far." he lectured. Kairi wanted to smile, to laugh that I was getting into trouble, too bad I was about to burst her bubble.

"Otuo-san, I was only acting on self defense. My guards couldn't fight, jump in because no one knew who I was and now that they do there isn't wrong with me walking beside them. There's no need for acts." as soon as he heard my explanation otuo-san nodded his head before sighing.

"Kairi, report to Lady Tsunade's office."

"But sensei..."

"Now." he said and with that he took off. As soon as she was gone so was otuo-san, he needed to be there to explain things to her. Meanwhile the akatsuki stayed close. The whole gym class, everyone who had currently been training on the fields had listened, had felt the type of power that lay with in and heard it be clarified and accept by Master Itachi Uchiha. Everyone was silent, well everyone except for Kinta. He walked up to me and smiled, apparently his parents had told him the news.

"Good afternoon Princess Izakura, how are you today." he greeted, using the title to talk to me while in front of Konan and the others. Again I sighed.

"Is there something the matter my lady?" Hei asked, getting closer to me and rubbing his fur against my legs. That one movement calmed me some before I smiled and shook my head no.

"No, I just don't like the who title thing. It's Izakura Kinta, please." I said. He was about to use my name and nothing more when Konan spoke up.

"Should other hear him address you without title, regardless of what you've just said Princess, then there will only be more, others like Kairi who believe you are at a lower standing level." she said. I was about to object, to deny such a statement but the truth was that she was right. A sigh escaped my lips and I nodded.

"Sorry Kinta but....title." I said, unwillingly to accept it.

"Hai Princess, of course. So, I saw the whole Kairi thing, man she's really out to get you isn't she?"

"Yes well, there's always someone who refused to let of go un-rightful prejudice." I said, my words suddenly sounding wiser than what I actually was. Kinta and everyone around me suddenly went silent and still. Everyone except for Hei that is, he seemed to have understood how, why it was that I had said what I said.

The school bell rang a little after I had net up with Kinta. He ended walking me out. Konan and the others were on high alert after news got out as to who and what I really was. You tell one girl, one class room full of people and in less than thirst minutes the whole school knew. Go figure.

_'You shouldn't have spoken so soon my lady.' _

_'It's alright Hei, everything is going to be okay.' _

_'But what of that man, the lord who had attacked you?'_

_'Lady Tsunade said she would handle it. I trust her.' _

_'What will you do now my lady? You've found your father, will you chose to live with him along side you mother as the heir that you are?' _ His question was so sudden, so unlike him that for a while I went silent. It was true I had found what I wanted, that I had finally found my father but I had not figured out what it was I waned to do in the future. Immediate or not, that was all a mystery to me. My grandparents obviously didn't want anything to do with me, my fathers family knew of me but were now going to have to be introduced to me as a new member, as the heiress to their clan. Of course I was pretty sure that some of them were going to get mad about my suddenly appearing and being first in line to take over their family. Shit. What was I going to do? Could I be a good leader?

All the way home I ran through all sort of scenarios in my mind, through all the question that might come up and so on. I was a hunter, as a hunter I needed to train, to leave home and train in the real world like mother had yet because I was also a vampire I had stay home, I had to learn how to rule and then one day actually lead. Hei stayed quiet, he understood my silence and so other than staying silent stayed as close to me as possible. Hei was worried about me, about how much I was thinking of, of how I was over working my mind and so on.

By the time we got home I found a bunch of vampire loading boxes into a truck while others were walking off with them. Instantly my defenses went up and I was alert. My future could wait, what I needed to worry about was what was going on now, what currently happening and how I was going to deal with it.

"Who are you?" I called out, causing all of them to stop and Hei to growl.

"Princess, we're here at the request of Master Itachi and your mother. They needed assistance in moving." one of the vampires answered. That made me look around, causing me to notice that all of them in one way or another was wearing the logo of the Uchiha clan. Then, out by the truck I saw that silver haired Uchiha that the Lady had requested to escort me to her office. Damn it, his name. His name, what the hell was it?

"Kakashi-san!" I finally called out, causing him to appear before me on one knee.

"How may I help you Princess?"

God how I hated the way that sounded. "Is what he said true?"

"Hai Princess, your mother and you have been allowed to move into the compound."

"As you were." were the last words out of my mouth before I ran for the house and straight to where I felt mother would be. Hei was at my side, instantly keeping up, as far as my guards? Well to be honest I really didn't give a damn, first thing was first. Why the hell were we moving?! ....God this was going to be another long day.


	14. Chapter ThirteenNew Home

**New Home**

When I found mom she was in her room packing her personal belongings. She looked sad and yet the glow that was coming off of her was so bright I knew there wasn't any sadness there. She was happy to move, happy to go to the Uchiha compound and be with the man that she loved.

"Mom?" I called out to her, voice soft and unsure. When she turned around to face me she smiled before sighing. One look from my face and she knew what I wanted to ask, she knew how confused I was feeling.

"Oh honey, I know all of it is so sudden but it'll really be best for you to move there. The Uchiha compound is safe, the safest place until that snake leaves at least." she said, her anger surfacing when referring to the man who had attacked me. Hei growled ever so quietly then.

"I don't care if it's best for me, are you okay with it mom?" I asked only to hear a soft chuckle. Damn, I had forgotten about her own watching guard. "This conversation is not open to public, leave us alone." I called out only to have the leader of the akatsuki to appear before me and bow.

"My pardons Princess but I find it slightly humoring that the child is trying to care for the mother rather than the other way around." he said. Mom smiled, she too thought it humorous but when they both saw my face they froze.

"There is nothing funny about a child looking after his or her parents. Its only right." I said, voice tight. "Now leave, there isn't any danger. Not with all these Uchiha around." I said. He knew I was serious, he could tell with the look in my eye and so with a bow he was gone. Mom looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"When did you become so grown up?" she asked.

"I don't know. You still haven't answered my question mom. Why? You feel uncomfortable when near any Uchiha leader, excluding Otou-san, so why now? Why all of a sudden?" I asked, trying to figure out where he fear suddenly disappeared to. She sighed then.

"You were alway a quick study weren't you?" she asked, taunting a bit. I smiled then.

"Of course, like mother like daughter." I said while taking a seat next to her and reaching out to pet Hei's fur. Again he stayed with us. He had alway looked after my mother and I when we were both together, he understand and he knew how much my mother meant to me. Mom smiled and pet Hei too.

"He's really protective of you." she stated causing Hei to turn.

"And of you Sakura-san." he said while purring into her touch. Seeing mom smile like that made me happy. It had been far too long since I had last seen her smile.

"Go pack your belongs Izakura, you'll get your explanation when we get home." she said, keeping her hand on Hei and sighing. Mentally I smiled, she found the same comfort in Hei that I found. Hei was such a majestic, warm, loving and pure being I was blessed to have been given.

"Hai, stay if you want Hei. I'll be fine." I called, noticing how comfortable he was. Hei nodded and mom smiled, causing me to smile. This was my family, my home, my sense of warmth and it didn't matter where we were or where we lived. So long as I had these two by my side, so long as mom and dad were happy and safe, and Hei was safe I was good.

When I got to my room I started to pack things, mostly my cloths and my weapons. The cloths took less time of course, it took me just a little over two hours of my opening hiding places, going through secret compartments and undoing seals so as to reveal my weapons and their where abouts. I was unlocking a hidden door in the back of my closest and packing a box full of weapons when all of a sudden I felt someone in the room. Instinctively I threw kunai out and reached for the senbon needles.

"You're just like your mother." the man spoke, the sand around him protecting and guarding him. I recognized him, he was the one who had protected me, saved me when that vile man had attacked.

"Master Garra of the sand, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked, sighing and finishing my packing. He looked at me then, surprised that I hadn't shown much more reaction than that.

"Your mother, I could not speak with her due to your blood animal. He is quite protective of you and what you keep close." he said, while looking over the photos on my dresser.

"That can be easily fixed." I said with a smile on my face. "Hei." I called out, the faintest of whispers however in less than a second he was standing before me bowing and waiting.

"Yes my lady?"

"It seems that master Garra here wants to speak with mom. Care to join me while they chat?"

"Hai my lady."

"There you are Master Garra, you may go." I said, grinning and petting Hei. Once Garra was gone he looked at the box packed with weapons and laughed.

"Will you be allowed to take these all with you?" he asked while moving to help close the box.

"Who said they would find them?" I said with a smile on my face. Once I was done packing I walked over to mom. Garra was gone and surrounding her were Uchiha clan members, picking and carrying the last of her boxes. The instant they saw they all stopped and bowed, acknowledging me as most did now that they knew who I was.

"Princess." they all breathed out, mom just stood back and watched in amazement, trying to hide her amusement.

"Hai,....umm I'm done packing mom. Where should I leave the boxes?" I asked but before she could as half of the men who were helping mom out left the room and went for my things. Anger rose in me then but mom shook her head. She may no have minded but I sure as hell did. Talk about rude. And so against most of their efforts and words I helped mom finish mover out the last bit of her stuff.

When we got to the Uchiha compound Lord Madara greeted us. He smiled and mom and me.

"Welcome home ladies." he said while leading the way down the street and toward the house we'd be living in. Though even if we had to find it our selves it wouldn't have been hard, it was the only house that had people walking in and out non stop.

"Thank you Lord Madara, so much. For everything." mom spoke, speaking for both of us. If they would be content with mom playing my part in court, in whatever it was I was suppose to be playing in then let her do it. As far as I was concerned I just wanted to know why it was mom had suddenly changed her mind. When we walked in the house I found most of the things unpacked and put where they belonged. Wow, so much for simply moving.

"No need for the thanks. I'm sure that you'll find that everything is put away where they should. Now if you will excuse me I must get things ready for the dinner tonight." he said, smiling at us again before turning his attention to me. "There is a proper gown in your closet Princess, you are to wear it for tonight's dinner. Should it need any fixing please let us know." and with that he was gone. Mom looked over at me with an expression of feeling sorry for me.

"Mom..."

"Oh come on now, it wouldn't kill you to dress like a girl every once in a while. Now go pick your room." she said causing Hei and I to walk through the house. Mom stayed in the front, she was telling everyone where to put what. Upon walking in through the door the first thing you'd meet was the living room and boy was it big, it was the size of moms master bed room. Then to the left was the kitchen and dinning room, rooms I had a feeling I wouldn't be spending too much time in. To the right there was set of stairs, slowly Hei and I made our way to them. They were simply and thankfully wide enough so that Hei and I could walk up side by side.

"This is certain elegant my lady." Hei noted while staring down the hallway. There was four rooms on each side of the hall and equally divided between each one. All the doors seemed to be the same but it was the last room on the left that caught my attention. Slowly I made my way to it and when we walked in it felt like home. Despite the fact that no one had been living in it for a while the room was warm and welcoming, not to mention painted in my favorite color.

"Looks like we've found our room Hei, will you let mom know?" I asked, and without giving me an answer Hei was gone. The room was large, spacious and thankfully had enough pace for my to get Hei his own little bed. While walking around and noticing I had my own bathroom I took mental notes as to where I could build in my compartments, where I would be able to store all of my weapons. I was about to start on the major compartment when out of no where she appeared.

"Princess, I do not suggest that you build in your room. Should you harm your self..." she started to speak, lecturing me and worried about me accident drawing my own blood. Damn, how the hell I had forgotten about them was beyond me.

"Hai, understood Konan-san." I said before turning to face her. "Tell me, how is it that you knew what I was planing to do, that I wanted to build?" I asked, looking her over and adding the slightest amount of power to my eyes. In that instant, as soon as I had fed my eyes the power needed Hei was beside me, growling.

_'It's alright Hei, just talking with Konan.' _

_'I thought you were in trouble, is she bothering you my lady?'_

_'No.'_

When Konan-san didn't answer I nodded my head and smiled. I should have made sure I was alone before revealing all of my weapons, before taking out of hiding and putting them into the box.

"So you were watching. None the less I will take your advice, now if you would excuse me I need to unpack and get dress." I said as politely as I could. I didn't like bossing people around, I didn't like having to give out orders but I didn't like being spied on either.

"I am to guard you Princess and therefore am not to leave your side." she said before going back into hiding. With a sigh I turned down to Hei. "Well, so much for not being watched."

"Should I build another barrier my lady?"

"No need Hei, just have them set thing down when they bring my stuff up. I'll be in the shower, apparently there's a dinner we need to attend to." and with that I walked off into the shower.

By the time I got out of the shower everything was quiet and I could smell mom two rooms down from my own. Hei was out on the bed, he was asleep and a grin played my face upon seeing him. When I walked over to the closet and found a blood red dress, one fit for Princess I sighed. This wasn't something I liked to do often, dresses just simply weren't my things. I was the daughter of a hunter, of one of the strongest hunters in the world and yet now I was being watched like a child and being told to dress properly. Hell no. Sadly of course I did so. Once dressed I walked out of the room and to where I knew mom would be only to pause. She was talking to Otou-san.

"This is too much Itachi. The house it too big, what will Izakura do when I'm working late and your attending meetings?" she asked, it smelled like mom had just gotten out of a shower too.

"She will be watched until she has mastered her skills, she is safe Sakura." he said.

"Promise."

"I give you my oath." he said. As soon as they were done slowly I walked to door and knocked.

"Ummm, mom?" I called out to her only to have the two turn to me. The way they were standing, looking at each other and holding one another made me, helped me understand why it was that mom had decided to move here. Both looked at me as if they were looking at me for the first time.

"Mom? Itachi-sensei?" I called out again, causing them both to snap out of it.

"You look beautiful honey." mom said, calling out to me before moving to hug. A smile crept on my face before I turned and saw Sakuno looking around and behind me.

"Hei's asleep in my room Sakuno-san." I said.

"Master, may I?"

"Go ahead Sakuno." was all Itachi-sensei said before she was gone. A smile spread across my face.

"She's as over protective of him as he is of me." I said before sighing. "Mom I know why you decided to move here, why you think its safe." I said, causing the two to look at me seriously then.

"And why is that?" she challenged, taunting in her voice. A taunting I knew all too well and was normally not a good sign. Every time she used that tone on me I was wrong.

"Because you miss Itachi-sensei. You still love him mom, and if your happy here with him then so be it." as soon as the words left my mouth the two were hugging me, showing me how much they cared for me. It wasn't for the fact that I had just taken time to actually fix my makeup to suit my dress I would have allowed the tears that were building in my eyes to escape but considering I had I did not allow it. Soon even Hei and Sakuno stay at our sides, both purring and curling up against us.

"Welcome home Sakura, Izakura. You're where you belong." Itachi-sensei said before giving each of us a kiss on top of our heads and turning.

"Sakuno everything it ready, would you like to attend the dinner or should I call you after?"

"I will attend master, I have a pup to look after." she said, causing Hei to grunt. A grin formed on my face then, Hei was actually being treated like a child, he too was being watched like I was.

_'Ha! That's what you get for mocking me.'_ I send out to him, causing him to grunt some more.

_'My lady...'_ was all he responded before Itachi-sensei lead the way. I had decided that I would address as my father when and after I had been introduced as his daughter. No sooner and no later. This was my home now, I had a family and the fact that I was only about to meet most of them didn't scare me in the least bit.


	15. Chapter FourteenDinner Announcements

**Dinner Announcements**

While we walked down the streets of the Uchiha compound I made it a point to keep Hei close. Mom and Itachi-sensei may have known where they were going, they may have known their surrounding but I didn't and that meant there was no way in hell that I was going to let my guard down. Hei understood this too, he had been practically attached to my side since the moment we left the house. Mom and Itachi-sensei were walking up ahead, talking amongst themselves when all of a sudden I paused and placed a gravity barrier around me, holding my katana out and ready to slice at whatever it was I had just trapped. When I saw who it was a part of me relaxed while another stayed tense.

"Why are you following Sai-san?" I demanded, causing mom and Itachi-sense to turn around. The akatsuki had been given the night off, Itachi-sensei had assured them that there was no way that I'd be hurt at an event where the entire Uchiha clan would be attending.

"What is it Izakura?" questioned mom while Sakuno suddenly appeared at my side, looking down at her brother. There was a grin on her face, a sort of satisfaction both Hei and I wanted to ask about but couldn't.

"It seems Sasuke-san's blood animal has been following me." I said while they walked over to me.

"Master Itachi, Sakura-san, I was ordered to follow. My master wishes to keep the young heiress safe." Sai spoke, bowing as politely as he could while under so much gravity pressure. Sakuno was staring at him, hell Hei and I were too but in the end it was her who assured me that what he was saying was true. When I let him go he bowed to me, something I hadn't expected. When I had first met Sai he hadn't been the nicest person in the world.

"It's alright Izakura, really." mom called out to me, sensing and seeing just how much I really didn't buy the who I'll protect you thing.

"Sure." was all I said while I continued to walk after them. It was weird not facing, calling out to stop whoever it was that was falling. Hei felt it too but he, unlike I, was getting better at controlling his instincts.

When we got to the hall where we'd be having dinner, the whole clan would be having dinner, I stood amazed. The entrance alone was big enough to fit the entire village comfortably.

_'Hei....'_

_'I know.'_ I called out only to meet a response just as astonished as my own. Was this really just a dinning hall? What the hell did a ball room look like?

"Izakura, it's time." Itachi-sensei called out, causing me to look up and Sai, Sakuno, and Hei to take my flanks. What the hell?

"Hai Master Itachi-sensei?" I asked, walking over to where he and my mother stood. The plan was that we'd all walk in together, that we'd go in as a family before announcing whether we were or if I would simply be taking, declaring my heritage.

"We will be going in ahead of you, there is an announcement we must provide before announcing you. Sakuno, Sai and Hei of course will be staying with you until you are announced."

"But, I thought.....we were supposed to....all together." I stuttered, trying to get a hold of my self. Hei was instantly wrapping him self around my legs yet again. He was trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry honey, but it seems Lord Madara has requested this of us." mom spoke, her tone of voice and words somewhat comforting of their own. When I looked at her I remembered who's daughter I was, I remembered how strong of a woman my mother was and how strong of a woman I had become because of her. The doubt in my eyes was gone then.

"Hai, its fine." I said, looking down at the animals that now stood protecting me.

"Lord and Master Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-san." we suddenly heard the announcer and soon mom and Itachi-sensei were walking out arm in arm. They looked whole, they looked perfect and apart of me understood the true debt of how they were made for each other. Slowly and quietly I moved to the edge of where I was to walk out of and listened to what it was that Lord Madara wanted mom and Itachi-sensei to announce.

"Good evening brothers and sisters. Tonight is a night of wonders, of miracles and most of all of happiness. Tonight I present to you Sakura Haruno, soon to be Sakura Haruno Uchiha. I have chosen her to be my wife, my partner for eternity." The instant those words left Itachi-sensei a tear spilled from my eyes and Hei, as well as Sakuno, wrapped their bodies around me and purred in delight. They were as happy as I was, and that only increased the amount of happiness in me. It had also caused me to understand why Lord Madara wanted them to announce this without my standing by them, he wanted me to be in control of my emotions when standing in front of the clan.

"Lord Madara, I only hope that you approve of my wife, of my companion for eternity." Otou-san said, causing me to smile. Of course he'd approve, he had taken a liking to me, to mother as well and so I was positive Lord Madara would want nothing more but to see mom and dad happy again.

"How can I not Itachi, of course I do. May you be blessed with happiness and joy for the rest of eternity." Lord Madara spoke before turning to address his family, his clan. "And may you all take not, bare witness. Sakura Haruno will now and forever shall be our sister, Sakura Haruno Uchiha" as soon as he was done speaking cheers broke out throughout the room. Everyone was happy for mom and dad, they were clapping and accepting. Again a tear fell from my face but quickly I wiped it away.

"Its your turn Izakura-san." Sakuno said, a smile of her own playing her lips before turning to Hie. "As is yours. You do well to guard her Hei." she said, voice serious yet loving.

"Always." he said, just as seriously as Sakuno had spoken herself. Once the dinning room had gone quite and still I took in a deep breath. This was it, it was my turn to shine.

"And now may we present to you our daughter, the heiress to the Uchiha bloodline." Otou-san spoke with so much pride, so much conviction that it was hard not to cry.

"Izakura Haruno Uchiha, heir and Princess of the Uchiha clan." as soon as those words left his lips Sakuno and Sai were no where to be found. Instead it was just Hei and me.

_'Ready?'_ I asked him, half smiling and half nervous.

_'Whenever you are my lady.' _was all he said before the both of us were walking down the steps. The dinning room was larger than the entrance was, it fit the entire clan comfortably and still had room to set up a dance floor. All eyes were on us, most curious and amazed, though a few were angry.

"Her blood animal Hei, son of Sakuno, blood animal of Lord Master Itachi Uchiha." the announcer went on, causing all eyes to go to Hei. He walked beside me confident, tall and as if no one other than he and me were walking down the steps. When we finally go to the bottom we made our way to the top of the room and bowed at Lord Madara.

"My lord, good evening." I said before standing back and curtsying to my parents. Once done with my greetings I turned to the room full of vampires and bowed. "Good evening to you all as well, my brothers and sisters." I called out. I may have not been a Princess, an heir for long but I had been taught the proper edict a long time ago. It had been part of my basic training when I first started to train as a hunter. When done everyone went into an up roar. There were so many questions coming, being addressed at me all at once that I had no idea where to start. Of course I kept my face calm, empty of emotions before turning to Lord Madara. As soon as I met his gaze his power was released and silence filled the room.

"That is enough, I'm sure that Princess Izakura will answer all of your questions, after we've eaten." and with that everyone settled down and talked among themselves at their tables. I took a seat, my place beside Otou-san and mom. Both were talking too, holding each others hands.

"I had no idea this place was this huge! You can fit a carnival and a circus in here." I said, causing Otou-san and mom to smile. Sakuno and Hei were sitting beside us, they had sat around us so that between the two of them we were all being looked after.

"Hn." was all Otou-san said. Once done eating we sat looking around the room. No one was allowed to approach me, to question me until I had taken to my feet and taken the floor. The only one who seemed to be able to get through was Sai and Sasuke-san.

"Good evening brother, sister." he said, bowing to the two before turning to me. "Niece, may I join you all?" he asked. Mom and dad looked at me then. Confusion took me over but I didn't let it show. Since when had I bee allowed to call the shots?

"Hai, its fine Sasuke-san." I said while moving a chair out for him. He smiled as he took his seat.

"So, how long were you keeping this from nii-san Sakura-san?" Sasuke-san asked, causing a smile to spread across my face. He wanted to talk to his brother, to mother and find new and interesting things to tease Otou-san with, far be it for me to get in there way.

"If you will all excuse me, I think it's just about time for me to walk around." I said, causing Hei to instantly take to his feet. Everyone nodded and then went back to their conversation. As soon as I had hit the center of the floor I was approached by Ino-san. She had a wide grin on her face.

"I was beginning to think that that stubborn mother of yours would never tell you the truth." she said before moving in to hug me. Hei seemed to have known about her and so didn't react, he simply watched and kept watch.

"Ino-san, what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask, causing her to smile and laugh.

"I'm not surprised your mother didn't tell you. I'm Sasuke's wife, your aunt." she said with an even bigger grin on her face before moving to retrieve a small box out of her gown. The small box was black, velvet and looked new yet old at the same time.

"What is that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Open it, its for you." she said. When I opened the box I found the ring I had seen when I had first seen Ino-san. It was the same one that I had been drawn toward but hadn't bought.

"The ring....this is.."

"The one that you wanted." she said with a grin.

"But how?" I asked, while retrieving it and placing it on my finger.

"Before marrying into the Uchiha clan I was apart of my own clan. Our blood gives us the unique ability to read others minds, though now that you've fully awaken I'm having the same trouble I have with all Uchiha's." she said, her tone of voice light.

"And what is that?"

"I can't read any mind with Uchiha blood in it. There's just something in that blood of yours that keeps me out, oh well." she said while shrugging before finally finding where Sasuke-san was. "Well I'm sure there's others your dying to talk to so I'll see you around, play nice niece of mine." were her last words before she was gone. A smile spread across my face then, this was sure interesting.

"Well Hei looks like there's one here for you too, an earring to match my ring." I said while moving down to place it on him. Once done she looked up to find a young man in front of her. He looked as if he wasn't sure what to think of me, and although I wanted nothing but to walk away from him I knew that would be dumb.

"Good evening Princess." he spoke first, causing me to nod, to bow. I may had gotten a title but didn't mean I wouldn't show respect when needed. Of course I'd just as instantly withdraw it when disrespected.

"Good evening brother, may I ask for your name?" I asked, making sure that I did nothing to offend him in any way. Damn there were too many rules to follow.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, may I be so bold as to ask the young Princess a question." he said, standing up as tall as he possibly could and looking me over like one would observe their opponent. Instantly Hei was alert, ready to strike.

_'Easy.'_

_'I do not like the way he looks at you my lady.'_ he said, causing me to nod my head. Shisui took that as a yes and spoke.

"Can a half breed truly be an heiress to this clan. You have weaknesses do you not, Princess?" as soon as the words left his mouth those who had been closing up on us to wait their turn stopped, anyone who had listened, caught wind of his words froze. My eyes hardened then while Hei held in a growl.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Shisui-san." I spoke, keeping my temper and not allowing my self to lose control.

"Oh but it is, if you are to lead us one day how am I to trust someone who has limits none of us have." he went on, building up his power and activating his sharigang. Instantly Hei moved to stand in front of me as a tiger appeared in front of him. Enough was enough.

"I see,..." were the first words to come out of my mouth before I sighed. Mom and dad weren't going to like what I was about to do but to hell if I was going to allow him, or anyone else for that matter, consider me unfit to lead. Of course I may self wasn't sure if I wanted to lead some day but I did know that I didn't like being considered a weakling, I had trained too damn long and too damn hard to let anyone tell me other wise. "And is there anyone else who thinks like Shisui-san?" I asked, letting the wind carry my voice around to everyone who had gathered around. A couple of other vampires stepped forward, all of them taking their place by Shisui.

"We do as well Princess." they said, in total they were three. Including Shisui that is, and with their blood animals six. I had trained to fight against more than three opponents at a time when mom and me were back in the city but this was the first time I'd have to fight this many opponents.

"I see, well then, come at me then and see for your selves just how weak I am." I said, voice calm, and steady. Shisui watched as I bound and held his friends down on their knees. His eyes held anger and annoyance. It had taken fairly little effort on my part.

"I see, you take well after our blood Princess, however you know nothing about the true power of our eyes." he challenge. As soon as he activated his sharigang and tried to manipulate me a loud hiss escaped my lips. The room went silent then, still and before Shisui could attack he too was bound. My eyes were glowing then, Hei's growl could be heard throughout the entire dinning room hall.

"This goes to show you just how weak I am does it not Shisui-san? I am heiress to the Uchiha clan, the am Princess not only by birth right but by power." I growled out, annoyed that he had actually thought I had not awakened properly yet, that I had not developed my eyes as well as my abilities. Hei circled the mans fallen form, snarling out at him. Then, taking the opportunity that everyone had gone silent I allowed the wind to carry my voice, to make it as loud as Hei's growls. "This goes to show everyone. I am not only a Princess by birth right but power as well, so if anyone else has any problems with my heritage, vampiric or hunter, I dare you. Come stand before me and test my strength for your self!" I called out, but no one stood. Instead the entire room, except for Lord Madara, Saya, Otou-san, Sakuno-san and mom that is, took to their knees and bowed, showing the up most respect for me. I wanted so much to smile then, to show how satisfied I was then but didn't. It wasn't Princess like to gloat after all. When no one stood I turned to Hei and shook my head, calling him over while releasing everyone I had held down. My thirst was back, it wasn't as bad as it normally was when using my full power but it was enough to get me to stop and sigh.

_'My lady, shall I go and ready a cup for you?'_

_'No need, not yet Hei. Thank you.'_ I said only to turn my attention back to Shisui who was now bowing before me, head hung low.

"My pardons Princess, I meant no disrespect when questioning your power. I was simply curious." he said. I was about to answer him, to lecture him when all of a sudden Otou-san spoke, he had appeared behind me.

"Curiosity killed the Shisui, you know that." father taunted, causing me to step back slightly and to take my place beside him.

"And satisfaction brought it back Itachi." he said, standing and addressing him as if they were the best of friends? What the hell?

"In deed, however when concerning my daughter I'm sure that you've learned that isn't the case." he taunted again, causing I, Hei and those around us to laugh yet again.

"Otou-san, who is this?" I asked, causing the two to stop and look at me. Shisui smiled then.

"She takes after you Itachi, eager to learn more about her surroundings and those around her." he taunted before turning to me and taking my hand. "I truly am sorry about offending you Princess." he said while placing a gentle kiss on my hand. As soon as it happened Hei had pushed him away from me and growled, earning a laugh from Sakuno and Itachi.

"Seems Hei doesn't approve of your actions Shisui." Otou-san taunted while looking to me. "Izakura, please."

"Hai," I sighed out before turning to Hei. "Hei, enough, lets go. There are others to greet." and with that he and I walked off, meeting and greeting the rest of our family. Most of the Uchiha's had summoned their blood animals, allowing them to not only meet me but Hei as well. We were to be protected, we were the pups of the pack and as much as I disliked being seen as a child I knew there wasn't much I could do until I became a full master. And so went the night, meeting and greeting my fellow clan members.


	16. Chapter FifteenKidnapped

**Kidnapped**

The next day at school hadn't been the best day. Everyone had found out about who I was, what I was and instantly they were either trying to get on my good side or trying to challenge me to a fight. Most of the guys eyed me, almost all high standing vampires wanted nothing but to be married into the Uchiha bloodline, to have a shot at ruling one of the top standing bloodlines; too bad for them Hei was as protective as he was and lucky for me. To hell if I was going to marry any of these snobs. After a couple of weeks everything fell into routine though. Konan and the others continued to guard me while mom and Otou-san continued to plan for their wedding. I had not heard anything from moms parents but a little voice in my head kept reminding me to stay alert, that I shouldn't take them so lightly. Finally it was the night before my exam, before I was to be tested and prove, or disproved, whether or not I was ready to earn the title as master a among the clan. Hei had been training so hard, we both were. While I trained with Otou-san or Sasuke-san he trained with Sakuno-san and Sai-san. My family may have been small, we kept to our selves but were happy and that was all that mattered.

"Again!" yelled Otou-san as I had, for the third time, broken out of his mangekyou and pined him down. Sadly though no matter how much power I put behind my bindings as soon as he saw I was ready, as alert as if her were still free, he'd effortlessly break through my binds and come at me again.

_'Hei.' _I called out and instantly he was by my side. Mom had been right about my thirst, my tolerance had increased and so I was now able to fight for an even longer period of time before needing blood, not to mention I was able to go for an even longer period without needing blood.

_'Hai.'_ was all he said before appearing by my side and placing a barrier. Otou-san looked surprised at first, suspicious as to why all of a sudden I had requested a barrier. He was about to call out, to demand that I not run away when all of a sudden vines grew from the floor and tied up his legs. Mean while the wind around him began to gain speed, to grow angry and deadly. He looked all around me, at how his surroundings were reacting before looking back at me only to truly be stunned. I knew what he saw, I knew that like Sasuke-san had not believed it at first, he would not as well. In my hand I held my katana, the gift mother had given me and the sword I would forever cherish. It too was covered in vines at the hilt, wind wrapping tight around its blade while my eyes glowed a deep fire like orange. My power was expanding, adding to itself by taking from what was around it. Mom had always told me that our family was different, gifted, born to be hunters. That we had been blessed as the one hunter family who had been granted either enormous healing abilities or power over the elements to help in a fight. Ironically enough because of my vampiric blood both had awakened.

"When?" he asked, raising his hands and for the first time giving in. A wave of happiness so grand, so over whelming took me over then that I couldn't help but ignore his question. I had finally done it, I had finally caught my father, held him and forced him to cave. A taunting laughter suddenly appeared then and my happiness vanished.

"You celebrate too early young ones." she said while appearing before her master, the vines and the wind unable to touch her. "You may have caught my master but I will be the one to set him free." Sakuno was about to jump in the fight, to continue my training when I felt Otou-san's power disappear, catching Sakuno-san's attention.

"Master?" she called out and in a blink of an eye he was free and she by his side. I took in a deep breath then, I knew when we were done training and I knew better than to allow so much power to remain out in the open.

"I'm fine Sakuno, when Izakura?" Otou-san said, quickly going back to the topic at hand.

_'My lady was it wise to show such power so soon?'_

_'I don't know Hei, I thought he'd be happy....'_ Hei and me started to discuss, still hidden behind a powerful barrier. Otou-san knew that whenever I held one out to him, to anyone who I kept close to me was for safety. Not for me but for them of course. He had come to understand and accept it just like mom had always done.

"When?" he called out again and again I didn't know what to say. He was about to move forward when suddenly Sasuke-san appeared.

"When she was training with me nii-san. It wasn't on purpose, it just sort of happened." he said while jumping down from the roof top with a grin. After the dinner that night he had grown a little softer towards me, he not only helped train me but talked to me and listened whenever I needed it. He was the best uncle a girl could ask for and Ino-san was the best aunt.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because, I wanted to surprise you and mom at my test." I quickly took charge. This was my problem, not uncles and of course I wasn't about to let someone else take the blame for something that was my fault, I was better than that.

"Hn." however was all he said before turning back to Sasuke-san. "What brings you around here Sasuke?" he asked, causing me to take a seat on the ground. That last technique had taken a lot out of my body, had used up a good amount of power and so it was for that very reason that I had promised Hei I would only use such attack when it was absolutely necessary.

_'My lady, shall I carry you home?'_ Hei offered, causing a smile to spread across my face before shaking my head.

"I'm fine." I said before turning up to find that Otou-san and Sasuke were in a deep conversation. Sai and Sakuno-san were holding a silencing barrier and avoiding our eyes. "What's going on?" I thought out loud, causing Hei to instantly stand and take charge.

"My lady, we must leave." he said, voice serious and grave. Again I shook my head, I wasn't going anywhere until I saw for my self that Otou-san was fine, that when the barrier fell both stood whole, calm and not in a panic state of mind.

"No." I said, voice convicting.

"My lady, please." Hei pleaded but not matter how much he called out to me, how hard he tried, my attention was focused on them, on my family and their safety. They were deep into the conversation, both arguing about something. Then, right before I could break through the barrier it was let go and I stood face to face with my father and uncle.

"Go straight home Izakura." Otou-san said, his voice so serious, so unlike his usual self I couldn't help but nod before speaking.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hn." however was his only response before he and Sasuke-san took off at a run. I looked down at Hei then, worry in my eyes while his own held caution and worry.

"Let's go Hei, we need to get home."

"Hai my lady." and with that we began to walk off. Normally we would have ran home the instant Otou-san had told me to get home but again my power was little, limited and worst of all my body needed more blood. When we got home we found a note on the table stating that mom had been called in by the lady, she needed help with some emergency healing sessions and so would be getting home late. A sigh escaped my lips then and slowly I went for the fridge. The scent of blood was always sweet, welcoming but in time like these, when all I needed was power, energy it was the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled. Hei all the while stayed close, he would not leave my side, he would stay beside, as close as a shadow, and almost as if he was attached to my skin.

"Calm down Hei, I'm sure everything will be fine." I said, going for the blood. Mom had kept the blood supply in bags but after moving in with Otou-san they were kept in cups, specially made cups so that every drink that you took was as if though it were fresh, it was as if though you were sinking your fangs into mortal flesh and draining them of what you body craved for. A shiver of pleasure ran up my spine then, the thought about sinking my fangs into something, feeling first hand what it felt like to feel the life of another not only being drained from their body but slipping into your own. There were times where I felt like a monster for thinking such things, for allowing my self to feel like a pureblooded immortal would and there were times where I was happy that I was what I was, that I was able to not only live like one, be one, but do drink blood as they did.

"My lady, are you well?" Hei called out to me once I was done with my first cup. Usually I needed to drink at least three so that I'd be at top shape but I was done training for today, and the rest of my strength would return to me after I took a small nap.

"Hai, lets go to the..." but before I could finish my body started to feel weird. My legs were slowly going numb, my arms were as well and worst of all my eye sight was getting blurry.

"My lady." Hei called out, instantly moving to my side and allowing me to use him for support. I shook my head over and over again but no matter how many times I did the feeling was all the same. My body was going to sleep.

"Hei....help..." I called out, my voice faint, worried and most of all scared. Instantly I felt his own power flare, reaching out to my own. As soon as he power touched mine Hei and I both collapsed to the floor.

_'Hei!' _my mind scram, trying to desperately move my body, will it to Hei's side and heal his own wounds before healing mine. Sadly it was no use, no matter how hard I fought it, how hard I tried to move my body simply would not move.

_'My...pardons....' _were the last words I heard from Hei before he was out cold. Tears fell from my eyes then, he was passed out, he had fallen unconscious and I couldn't move to heal him, I couldn't move to make sure he was alright. A scream build up in the back of my throat then, a scream so sad, so angry it hurt even more when I couldn't open my mouth to let it all out, when I suddenly found my self with no voice.

_'Hei....I'm so sorry'_ I called out to him mentally while my body froze, stayed frozen and my tears began to fall. Whatever it was that had put my body to sleep had apparently put my senses to sleep as well because the last thing I was my vision go dark and a wave of darkness take me over.

The next time I opened my eyes I found that not only could I feel my body again but I felt so sore, so sick that I wasn't sure how long I was out. My sense's were back, I could faintly feel two people near by but again I couldn't react. My power was bound, being kept from my reach. With a sigh I started to look around, I noticed that I was in some sort of basement. It was damp, cold, creepy and most of all smelled some what familiar. My thirst was there, it wasn't as strong as it was when I was done training or when I had gone a week without it but it was there enough to let me take notice. Again I shivered but this time it wasn't from anger or pain it was the cold air that touched my skin.

_'Hei!'_ I suddenly thought frantically. He had been with me before I was captured, kidnapped or whatever. He had tried to reach out to me using his own power, he had tried to heal me before I could heal him. Quickly I started to look around, I tried to move my body only to feel as restraints kept me in place. My legs were tied up to the legs of a steel chair while my hands had been handcuffed to the back.

_'Hei, Hei oh god please say something!'_ I scram out to him. At first I hadn't heard anything, been send anything then all of a sudden I could hear a faint moan.

_'Hei? Hei!?'_ I called out again, earning a response that time.

_'Hei, oh thank god your alright! Where are you?'_ I called out, tears of relief falling freely from my face.

_'I am not certain my lady,...'_ he answer calmly at first, I imagine he was taking in his surroundings. _'I can not see clearly, I think....my lady are you alright?!' _Hei spoke, trying gather as much information as he could before suddenly realizing that I wasn't beside him.

_'Hai Hei, I'm fine. Are you?'_

_'My lady I am so sorry, perhaps if I would have called in the akatsuki then maybe....'_

_'Enough Hei. What's done is done, what's important now is that we find a way out of this place.'_ I said while looking around the dark room my self. There was a small bathroom and a large tube fore bathing at the far left corner while to the right was a bed poor furnished.

_'Hai, I will gather as much information as possible.'_

_'And I too, rest now Hei. We will need our strength.'_ were the last words I send out to him before sighing and reluctantly closing the link between he and I. To hell if i was going to stay here, if I was just going to sit around and wait for my captures to show up and kill me or do whatever it was they were going to do. I was going to get out, save Hei and run home. No wait, I'd run straight to Lady Tsunade's office. Hei would need healing, I would need healing and best of all mom would be there, working and ready to heal her only daughter. I was about to cut through the ropes, to use my nail to my advantage when I suddenly heard a door swing open and footsteps approach me. Instantly I went still, held in a deep breath and waiting for my capture to appear. God this bastard was lucky I was tied up, that he had resorted to using cheep tricks to knock my out because if hadn't then he would have been in the hospital fighting on hell of a coma. Soon laughter could be heard and when my capture appeared my jaw dropped.

"You.....you...." but I couldn't finish my statement. Was this really happening, could my capture truly have been....

**A/n: Dun dun dun, ^^ lol hope you guys like the chapter. Reviews are definitely welcomed. XD Well take care and I will update soon. Bye bye for now ^^**


	17. Chapter SixteenChaos Among the Clan

**Chaos Among the Clan**

As soon as Izakura had taken off Itachi took off at full speed. He couldn't believe what his brother was telling him, there was no way it was true. Lady Tsunade had gone missing, her assistant, Shizune, had been found by none other than Sakura her self and yet despite her help the other healers were accusing her of kidnapping and harming the Lady. Shizune was currently stuck in a coma and so there was no one to prove Sakura's innocence. Lord Madara had promised to keep Sakura captive as a prisoner and so she was not to leave his sight until everything was taken care of or until Lady Tsunade appeared her self. As soon as he hit the compound Itachi picked up his pace, causing his brother to fall behind.

"Itachi! Wait up!" called Sasuke before suddenly appearing by his side. Sasuke was just as worried for the cherry blossom, they had taken classes together, his wife and her were the best of friends so of course he'd be close to her.

"When? When did all of this happen?" Itachi asked, his voice tight, fighting to hold back the anguish and pain that he felt. He had just gotten her back, had just discovered that he had a family and was currently, finally, in the middle of planning his wedding to the love of his life. So why? What had he done to deserve such misfortune.

"About an hour ago, Lord Madara wasn't summoned until after they found her and Sakura with Shizune's motionless body. When they asked her where Lady Tsunade was she burst into tears and shook her head. There was no calming her Itachi, she's so broken up." Sasuke said, his tone of voice soft, silent and most of all hurt.

"Hn." however was the only response that he gave his brother before Itachi took off at full pace yet again. "Sakuno." he called out, ready to protect her at all cost. Instantly the young wolf was by her masters side, her eyes glowing read and her power ready to fight. She could feel her masters distress, his worry and most of all his fear for his family.

"Hai master, I am ready." she said as she kept up with his pace. Sasuke had long since fallen behind and by the time Itachi and Sakuno arrived at the hall of he flew past all of the security and straight to where he not only knew where Sakura was but to where Lord Madra was. Upon walking in he took to his knees and bowed formally while Sakura was being looked over by Sakuno.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, voice tight while Lord Madra sighed and looked at the tense filled Itachi. This was the first time in ages since he had shown any form of emotion, since he had last seen any human reaction in him and that fact alone made him want to stop at nothing to help Itachi and Sakura keep their peace.

"She was found, we don't know much other than what the guards who found her have reported. She will speak to no one Itachi." he said, voice serious and worried.

"Is she injured?" he asked but before Lord Madara could answer him Sakuno appeared by her masters side, the barrier around Sakura still up and strong. Her eyes looked deadly, ready to kill if only looks could kill.

"Master we must speak with the Lord alone, I'm afraid what I've found will not be easy to heal." she said, her tone of voice so low that it was a miracle Lord Madara had heard it. As soon as Itachi met with Lord Madara's eyes the guards were out of the room and Saya was hold up a barrier around the entire room. Not only was it sound prof but no one was allowed to go in or out without her master permission.

"Speak Sakuno." Lord Madara instructed.

_'Master?'_ she called out to him first and with a nod of a head she went into her findings. "Physically there is nothing with Lady Sakura-san, however a medical jutsu has been placed upon her. It traps the mind in a nightmare of sort with no way out, not unless the one who placed the jutsu on her is killed." she said, her voice calm yet anger was evident in ever word. The more Itachi heard the more his power rose, the more his rage consumed him and threatened to attack anything and anyone who had ever looked at her in any wrong way or sort.

"What can we do?" he asked, all the while keeping his eyes on Itachi. Lord Madara knew what it was like to lose your partner, the pain that came with having to watch them suffer so badly and he knew that in such a state of being, of mind there was no telling what one would or would not due.

"We have to options my Lord but neither are safe." Sakuno said, hesitant in sharing her findings.

"What are they Sakuno?" demanded Itachi, his voice showing how close to the breaking point he was.

"One is to use the mangekyou to counter the jutsu, if you can find her, save her form her own nightmare then in theory she will be able to heal her own mind, however there is no guarantee. The other is to turn her. Should she be turned into one of us, the immortal her mind will instantly heal its self." she said, her tone of voice calm at the end. Upon taking in his options Itachi fell to the floor. He had never been able to use the mangekyou on Sakura, the two had trained endlessly when they were younger, when they still happy and not living in hell. He had tried so hard and she had always taunted him, and secretly he had alway hoped that she would one day ask for him to turn her, to give her the gift of immortality so that she would be able to stand by his side forever. Yet now that that was so close, now that he had a ligament reason he had no idea if he could do it.

"Will this have any effect on Izakura?" Lord Madara asked, causing a whole new wave of emotions to over throw him. Izakura, his daughter, could he change her mother, could he take her once human mother and give her back as a member of the truly immortal, turn her into something she could never become.

"That is exactly why I say neither is safe. There is no way to be certain that it will or will not have any effect on her body let alone her power." As soon as Sakuno's words finished everything went quiet, still. No one knew what to do, no one wanted to hurt either one and yet Itachi was left to make the choice. Izakura was strong, she was a natural fighter and a natural leader even if she didn't know it yet. Sakura was strong in his eyes, she had always been and yet he knew that the right choice was to save the love of his life, the woman who had stolen his heart.

"No!!!!!!! Stop!!!!!!" Sakura started to scream over and over again, her tone of voice in pain, broken and scared. Instantly Itachi was standing, holding her in his arms and cooing her to sleep. She calmed some the instant his arms wrapped around her, and in turn the barrier around them grew stronger.

"It's clear you've made your choice, Saya?" Lord Madara called, causing the large tiger to appear before him while still holding the barrier.

"Hai?"

"Summon Hei and Izakura, I want them both here, watched. Have the akatsuki being her in."

"Hai my lord." and with that she was gone. Itachi stayed where he was at, he knew what he would have to do soon, and so he was cherishing the warmth of her skin for a while longer before her skin froze over, before her emerald green eyes were glazed over with a deep crimson color and her power explode.

**Meanwhile**

As soon as the order had been given Konan and her team were off. They knew Izakura's favorite spots and so weren't worried about taking long to find the young heiress. When the went to her favorite sakura tree and found she wasn't there they went to the coy pound where Izakura did most of her thinking. She had only ever joined the young heiress once, she was to guard her for the day and when Izakura took a seat by the edge of the water she had called out to her and offered her spot beside her. Thinking back to that day Konan smiled, it was the first time anyone other than Pein had been kind to her, had offered a friendship. Konan frowned when there girl was no where in site, her scent was days old.

"Sasori? Any luck?" she called out into her microphone.

"No, she's not with the Uzamaki's and Kinta said she was supposed to be training with Lord Itachi today." he informed her.

"Keep looking, expand your search." she said, giving them all their orders. With a sigh Konan took off at full speed. Where could she have possibly run off to? She went into the forest, through the compound gardens and was about to pass by their home when a strange scent caught her nose. Slowly she walked into the house, her kunai in hand an power ready to be used in a blink of an eye. Everything was quiet then, still and the faint smell of sweetened blood filled the air. Normally blood would smell sweet to all immortals but this sweet was different, it was tampered with and for a young vampire, a half breed none the less, would be difficult to tell the difference between the two. In a blink of an eye she called her team in and soon the house was over run with the akatsuki. Sasori was currently checking the blood, testing it for any poisons. Dedidara was looking around, using his sense to find hidden doors of some sort so as to gain any leads.

"Konan-san." Sasori called her over, using her title when working.

"What is it Sasori?" she said while walking over to him and setting down a picture of Izakura and her mother. The date was marked a month ago, it had been taken just before the two had returned to Konoha.

"The blood was tampered with. They used a slight poison, one that numbs the body then caused unconsciousness."

"What of Hei, her blood animal? Wouldn't he have been able to heal her?"

"Yes, normally, but whoever took the princess did it and made this poison keeping in mind that she had a blood animal. The instant Hei made contact with it hew as knocked out. There is no sign of him here, he may have been send back or taken as well."

"Konan-san!" suddenly called Dedidara before she could asked Sasori any more questions. Both akatsuki members turned and walked out to where he stood. He was in the large cooler, it was where they stored the blood.

"What is it Dedidara?" she asked, her tone of worried but controlled. No, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't show emotion while at work. She'd push it all to the back of her mind and work like hell to get her back.

"The point of entry it back here, there's a secret compartment here." he said, face sad and unsure. A sigh escaped from all of their lips then. They all knew what it meant to sure up and give bad news to the parents of an heir, of an only heir and what was worse was when they had to do it to a family they liked, they cared about.

"Hai, then summon Kisame and continue to look over things. I'll also as Pein to send the others to help, meanwhile we'll let Lord Itachi, and Sakura-san know of the situation."

"Hai." both men said before going right back to work. Konan hadn't left until Kisame arrived and as soon as she had she used her power and appeared in front of Pein. He was sitting in his office, working on paper word when he looked up only to find a teary eyes Konan. Instantly Pein was on his feet, ready to fight, to protect what he kept close to him the most.

"Koan, what happened?" he asked, voice soft and worried. It was only in front of her that he ever showed emotion, that he allowed him self to look weak. Silent tears fell out of her eyes then before he wiped them away.

"They've taken her....oh god Pein...she's gone." Konan cried out, her voice soft, weak and most of all sad. Sad that the second person who had ever befriended her had been taken away, captured by god only knew who.

"Who?" Pein asked worriedly.

"Izakura, Pein I'm so sorry." she cried out. A sigh escaped his lips then while he moved her crying form to sit on the chair.

"When?"

"We don't know, they're still looking into it. Sakura isn't doing any better either Pein. Oh god Itachi, poor Itachi." she continued to cry out. Pein didn't like seeing her this and he knew what her having to tell Itachi of what had happened.

"Stay here, make sure the others report back to you and they they're still looking. I'll be back." and with that he was gone. Pein ran to where he knew Lord Madara would be. When he got to the compound her found everyone in an up roar. There were people surrounding Lord Madara's home, there were others running up and down the street, going and coming from here he knew Itachi's house was. When he got to the front door he was let in as if though he ran the clan. He had been ready to find Sakura on a hospital bed, moved to the compound from the hospital. However what met his eyes was something completely out of his world. Itachi was rocking, humming to Sakura while she tried not to scream. She was trapped in her mind, in an illusion, a jutsu of sort.

"Where is Izakura Pein?" Lord Madara demanded.

"She's been taken my Lord, my pardons Lord Itachi. The entire akatsuki are looking for her as we speak."

"What happened?" demanded Sakuno, speaking for her master then.

"There was a hidden door in the cooler where the blood was kept. The blood was slightly poisoned, it was given to her to knock not only her unconscious but Hei was well. Neither of them have been found." he said, giving his full report.

"Take a group of our men, assign them to help."

"Hai my lord." Pein said before turning to Itachi. He looked broke and unstable. "Itachi, I'm..."

"Go do what is needed Pein, and tell everyone to sense her."

"Itachi?"

"Just do it." he growled out while hugging Sakura tighter to him, she was screaming again, calling for him and begging for his help. In that instant Pein was out and tears fell out of Itachi's eyes. Lord Madara moved then.

"Itachi, I'll leave this hall to you. Do what you need to do, I promise you that nothing, no one will get in or out." he said while moving with Saya by his side. Sakuno bowed, thanking him for her master. She knew, she could feel how thankful he was for this but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"No need." and with that he was gone. As soon as he was Sakuno made her way to her masters side and curled her self up around him and Sakura, he was still treasuring her while he could.

"Please forgive me Sakura, my love."


	18. Chapter SeventeenPainful Change

**Painful Change **

"Please forgive me Sakura, my love." Itachi breathed out while he released his power and looked over to Sakuno. She had only ever seen him once in his true state, when his power was completely let out. It had been one day, about a week after she had met her master and when he had shown her what he was capable of that she had found a new found respect for him.

"Master." she breathed out, knowing full well what he'd need from her. To turn a mortal into an immortal. The vampires blood animal needed to make a blood oath to whomever their master was going to turn and in turn the blood animal needed to offer his or her own blood before the vampire did.

"I will owe you my life after this Sakuno." he said, raw emotion in his every word.

"No master, I live to serve you." and with that she exposed her own energy, standing in her true form and walking over to her master. Both of them could feel the entire Uchiha compound go silent, freeze at the immense amount of power being released. They knew of only one Uchiha who had that kind of power and only one blood animal capable of increasing that power.

"Ready?" Itachi asked, moving a strand of Sakura's hair and tucking it behind her ear before clearing her neck.

"Hai." she said while looking down at Sakura as well. Soon she would no longer simply answer to Itachi but to Sakura as well, she would be responsible for two lives, to eternal, irreplaceable lives. Once Itachi saw that she was a tear slid off his face as he placed a gentle kiss upon Sakura's neck.

"I love you." and with that he bit down, taking in her blood, drinking the life force within her. Instantly he could feel her power, her healing power wake, trying it's best to heal not only herself but his body and mind as well. Once he had taken what was needed he allowed Sakuno to lick her wound, drinking some of Sakura's blood.

"From blood to blood I waken the..." Sakuno started while changing into her "human" form and slitting her wrist. Instantly blood began to flow, she offered it to Sakura. "I bind my self to masters oeuvre." she said as soon as Sakura's lips hungry wrapped around her wrist taking in her blood. Once done Sakuno pulled away, allowing her master to walk forward with his own wrist cut up.

"What's mine is yours, from blood to blood I waken thee." and with that she took his hand and drank his blood, sucking on it, taking in what she now needed, what she would forever crave.

_**In Sakura's mind**_

__Everything had gone so dark all of a sudden. The last thing Sakura could remember was watching as Shizune broke down in tears before suddenly running at her, her eyes afraid, worried and most of all amazed at what was happening. However before Sakura had the chance to turn around and see, to watch what it was that was happening something, someone hit her on the head and she was out cold, forced into the darkness she now stood in. There was no pain, no feeling, so real sensations and yet Sakura could see feel cold, could feel the pain her body was in while unable to heal.

She fought frantically to escape, to heal her own body and yet no matter how much, how hard she tried there was no healing. Tears started to fall down her face then, she stared to panic. Itachi, Itachi would know how to save her but she had no idea how to call him from where ever she was. Then, all of a sudden there was a sinister laugh and she could feel Kabuto close, hew as watching her, eyeing her and stalking her like a predator would it's prey.

"Come out!" she called out, anger in her voice.

"Little hunter, what have you done? You've killed your friend Shizune and now your out to kill your little girl." his voice was taunting, mocking and worse of all so real Sakura was no longer sure if she was still dreaming or if what he was saying was true. No, no there's no way it is, was all Sakura though over and over again and yet every time she told her self no, the more she tried to convince her self the more doubt began to build at the back her of mind.

"No! Your lying!" Sakura scram, hoping that along with her voice, her scream came conviction and truth.

"Look at what you've done if you don't believe me." the mocking voice said before laughing out. Sakura wasn't sure what to do then. There was darkness all around her and then all of a sudden there Shizune was, on the floor, bleeding and burning from the inside out.

"Why....Sakura..." she barely spoke. Tears were never ending in her eyes again and when she tried to run over to Shizune, Sakura was shocked to find that she had her weapon in hand. She had long ago hid it, the sliver blossom, the killing blade to all of the immortal and yet there it was. In her hands and soaked with Shizune's blood. Instantly she let it go, the silver katana dropping to the floor and making a loud clanking noise before it hit the floor.

"Oh god....Shizune..." she cried out, trying to will the power to heal, to gather it in her hands and work toward Shizune's wounds only to be surrounded by a gust of wind. Sakura panicked instantly, she wasn't an offensiver user, she never had been. Her family's blood line power came to her in a healing form, not a destructive one. Instantly she jumped back and away from Shizune, all the while the pain in her heart breaking her mind even more. She had always been able to help those in need, she had always been able to heal and give life! ...Not take it way, break apart of destroy it. Shizune's grunts of pain made things all the more worse. How had this happened? How had she suddenly summoned the Silver Blossom and slain her friend, her teachers assistant? What of Lady Tsunade? She thought franticly only to be met with a sinister laugh yet again.

"Don't you remember? You handed her over to Lord Orochimaru, you allowed him to take her for her blood and rule as the next vampire lord." Kabuto said, again his voice taunting and mocking.

"No!...I would never!" Sakura scram out, her power increasing and causing the wind around her to pick it's pace up while the earth and the plants all around her suddenly began to move, to protect her and ready for battle.

"But you did, see..." he said and just like before a body suddenly appeared. Although this wasn't Shizune's this was someone she cared about too. Lady Tsunade lay on the ground, her wrist dripping with blood. Her eyes looked hurt, angry and most of all they power, the life in them was quickly fading.

"No!....Please god....no..." she cried out, her tone of voice broken. There was no way this was real, it had to be a dream, some sort of horrifying nightmare! Soon Sakura found her self in a corner, watching from a distance as Shizune and Lady Tsunade died slowly, painfully and how there was no longer anything she could do about it. The tears never stopped falling, they created a never ending stream. Then, just when she thought it was the end of it, just when she thought she would get a break from the voice it started to laugh. Suddenly images of Sakura slaying, striking and cutting Shiuzne up. Images of her turning Lady Tsunade over to that snake with a grin on her face kept playing over and over in her mind.

"Stop...stop it..." she started to plea softly at first but the more she saw, the more real it all seemed. How would Itachi lover her now, how would he, could he marry a murdering woman like her self. Then, all of a sudden the worst of all the images pressented its self. It was a vision, the image of her striking out at Itachi and her daughter with the Silver Blossom. The blade was glowing full of power, ready to kill any immortal being.

"That's right, you killed them. They are no more." Kabuto taunted, his laugher mocking and sinister. All the while causing Sakura to break even more. She started to shake her head furiously then, trying to get the images all out of her mind. There was not way she had killed them, it was impossible that she killed the love of her life or the daughter they had conceived, there was just no way in hell.

"No...stop it!" she yelled, causing a large ball of fire to appear and suddenly attack Kabuto. He wasn't hit but his laughter fuled her anger then.

"What's wrong? Denying what you did? Why?" he questioned her, willing the images all back into place while laughing. Then, just as he was about to show Sakura just how she had killed, slain both the love of her life and the daughter they had his power was being bound, held back and forced out of her mind. "What the hell?" he questioned before looking down at his prey. Meanwhile Sakura started to feel a large burning sensation in the back of her throat, her body freezing over and pain, a large amount of pain surged through her body. No longer were her screams screams of sorrow and rage but of pure pain. It felt like a flame was devouring her body, as if though it was a great freezing flame taking her whole.

"What...what's happening?" she called out, the images, bodies of Shizune and Lady Tsunade suddenly gone. "It hurts..." she could barely speak out. The darkness wasn't cold anymore and suddenly she was aware of the fact that it had all been a dream, a sort of jutsu, a medical technique to break some mental down.

"My lady, you will be fine." suddenly came Sakuno's voice before her appearance. She looked sad, worried and troubled all at the same time.

"What...how....Sakuno..." Sakura tried to speak, to question the tiger but the pain was just too much. She took in a sharp breath of air, suddenly her body going still and unable to move.

"It'll be alright my lady, you will heal shortly." she said while walking over to Sakura's frozen form and wrapping her body around her, providing warmth.

"Itachi....where....."

"He is safe my lady." she answered, purring. Sakura all the while could feel her body changing, and her power increasing. Finally when the pain reaching it's peak and Sakura could take no more everything suddenly went numb. She could feel nothing, no pain, to cold, no heat, nothing. It was as if she no longer had a body.

"Sakuno, tell me they're safe." she finally managed to speak out clearly.

"Hai." however was all she said before disappearing.

"No, wait Sakuno!" she called out only to realize that by screaming she was suddenly really thirsty. Her throat was dry, beyond dry and yet there was a slight burning sensation to it as well.

"It's alright, wake up Sakura. Please." she could suddenly hear Itachi's voice. He sounded so close, to worried and most of all so lost without her.

"Itachi! Itachi where are you?!" she scram, ignoring the burning that seemed to join the thirst in her.

"Close, just open your eyes." he said. Sakura was confused. Her eyes were already open and she couldn't see him anywhere. Then, just as the numbness of her body was gone and she could feel alive, oh so alive again she realized it was in her mind. She remembered everything, Shizune's worried form running to her, to save her from something and then suddenly being hit on the back of the head. Those images, those awful, horrifying images were all a lie. Fake and conjured by the one who wanted nothing more than to destroy her, to get rid of her and get to Izakura. It was that one word, that one thought that caused Sakura's eyes to snap open. The first face she was was Itachi's, she was in his warms and being held tight.

"Itachi....what happened?" she asked, noticing that the burn in the back of her throat was still there.

"Sakura, thank god your alright..." he said while hugging her closer, holding on to her tighter all the while allowing a few tears to spill from his eyes then.

"Itachi, what's wrong."

"Please forgive me Sakura.." he spoke ever so softly before letting her go and presenting her to a mirror. Sakura froze. Her hair, her short pink hair was now at knees length, her once cream tone like skin was now as white as the moon and her deep emerald eyes now held the same black swirls that any member of the Uchiha clan held. She was immortal, she was what Itachi was and now his equal.

"Wha...what happened Itachi? How? When?" she asked. Itachi stood slowly, his head bowed and Sakuno standing in between the two. She would now and forever answer to Itachi and Sakura.

"Kabuto placed a curse, a sort of jutsu on your mind that hasn't been seen in decades. Sakuno noticed it, she told us all what it is and the only options we had....Sakura I'm sorry...." he said, voice soft.

"You...you turned me?"

"Hai my lady he did but only to save you. The mangekyou would have as well but I know as well as master that his mangekyou has never worked on your mind. There was no other way." she said, stepping in and keeping both of her masters safe. Sakura nodded her head slowly, unsure of how to take it all in. Then the burning sensation at the back of her throat returned and she shook her head, almost as if by doing so she'd rid her self of the feeling.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Is this how it feel to be thirsty?" she asked, the feeling new and uncomfortable to her. Itachi smiled sadly. She had not blamed him, had not accused him of turning her into some sort of monster.

"Hai, Sakuno?"

"Hai, I will fetch some blood for us all." and with that she was gone, the barrier still strong and holding.

"If I'm....I'm immortal now then what of Izakura? Has she? Will she?" Sakura started to ask, all the while unsure why he suddenly stood so sadly.

"Sakura, my love, I'm sorry. She's been kidnapped. We don't know if there's been any changes to her." he said, voice even softer.

"What?!" she exclaimed, causing her own power to manifest and the elements to conjure.

"Easy Sakura, your power, you haven't controlled it yet." he said, all the while Sakuno and Pein appearing. The two froze then, Sakura amazed at her power and Itachi at seeing Sakuno arrive with Pein. Had they found something? Had they found her?

"My master, my lady, here." Sakuno said while handing the two a cup of blood before moving to stand in front of them as a guard of sort. She trusted Pein, they all did but the fact that she now had two charges made Sakuno want to question everyone and everything around her just to make sure. Sakura drank down her blood almost as fast as she had received it and thus Itachi gave her his own. He didn't need blood, drinking her blood and completely restored his strength.

"Have you found something?" Itachi asked, instantly stopping Sakura from drinking the blood in her hand and listening.

"Hai, we have my lord and lady." he said, automatically giving Sakura her title. Now that she was immoral and a master healer gave her a title among them and when she'd marry Itachi her title would grow.

"Then speak already, I want my daughter back." Sakura couldn't help but growl out before having to stop and take in a breath. She had always been good at controlling her power, any sort of power given to her, it was like second nature. "Sorry, I'm just worried and freaked. This is all new to me." she said while moving and falling into Itachi's arms, knowing that in his arms she'd be safe, calm and most of all in control of her self while listening to what it is they found about who and why they had captured her daughter.


	19. Chapter EighteenExplosion of Power

**Explosion of Power**

The basement in which they were holding me wasn't the best place in the world, then again I doubt it was meant to be. Damn it all, why had I let my guard down? How the hell had anyone gotten into our house? Let alone them?! Mom had made it clear to the clan, to Lord Madara how it was my grandparents felt about me and yet they had managed to get past all the guards and drug me? I sighed then, Hei was away from he, they had bound him and even though I could feel him close by there was no way for me to will him to me. My power was low, I needed blood and so far my captives weren't feeding me. Who knew how long I was in that place.

_'Hei?'_ I called out, voice worried and unsure. So far the only information I had managed to gather was that one I was being kept in the basement and two there was no way I was going to get out of these bindings.

_'Hai my lady?'_

_'Any luck with reaching Sakuno?'_

_'No my lady, I'm completely bound.'_ he said, his voice just as said and annoyed as my own was.

_'Damn them, they're family and yet they're going to just...just...'_

_'My lady, calm down. We must stay calm.' _ He instructed and I knew he was right, of course he was right but the anger in me was just too hard to control. Mom's parents had been the one's who had taken me, had drugged me and bound me in this awful place.

_'Hai, I know. Listen I...'_ but before I could send him my thoughts, a plan, a small plan but a plan, my grandparents walked in. Grandmother had a lang staff in hand, apparently that was his specialty while grandfather was good with knives. Neither of them had developed power, had taped into healing. That was one thing I was truly thankful for. The power to heal can just as easily be used to destroy and the offensive techniques, abilities that sometimes went with moms bloodline were just that. Offensive. Both of them looked upset, angry at the fact that they had to come down and seem me. As if any one had made them.

"We're sorry we have to do this to you but it's for the best honey. Once we've bled you, gotten rid of that vampire blood you'll be like us, you'll truly be family." grandmother spoke, her voice sounding as if though she actually cared, as if she actually felt bad. Again I felt anger, who the hell in their right mind would do this to someone, to their own family?!

"Then untie and let me go, you don't have to do this. Please." I begged, that time acting, adding some emotion to my words. Normally I'd hold back, I'd avoid from passing as weak but at this point nothing would hurt.

"But we must, you see we have to clean you so that your mother will come back to us."

"I don't need cleaning, please. Just let me go." I said, allowing some tears to fall from my face.

"We're sorry." was all grandfather said before he injected me with some sort of numbing agent. Once they saw it set in, that it was taking effect both moved to slowly untie me. This couldn't be happening, this had to be some sort of nightmare. Hie, Hei was mine, he was a part of me and a gift from my blood, my heritage. Was it really that easy to take him away, was turning, being forced to turn mortal truly this easy? Tears started to fall from my face then, not form acting or anger though but from sadness, true sorrow. I like who I was, what I was and having both bloods in me. Mom's was strong, it was what helped me stay kind and dads was just as powerful, just as helpful. Hell dad's blood was the only thing in me that I had to have some sort of connection to him for fifteen years.

_'My lady....what's wrong?'_ Hei called out, his voice faint, worried. The sound of his voice was what made me look down, what compelled me to pay attention to my surroundings. When I looked down I found my self tied to a cross, being suspeneded above some sort of tube and Orochimaru standing beside my grandparents with a grin on his face.

"No...stop..." I spoke, I tried to scram but there was no energy in me left. I felt as if I should sleep, sleep and never wake up.

_'My lady!'_ Hei roared in my mind, his worried and fear evident in his words. I was positive that if I turned to look at him I'd find my Hei, my fearless, strong, fierce Hei in tears.

_'Hei...I'm...sorry...'_ I said before calling back the power I alway used to call him back. He wasn't in the physical world anymore, he would be in my mind, with me until the end arrived for both of us.

"Good job, you've done as you said you would do." I could hear Orochimaru praise my grandparents, his sinister grin making me feel worse than what I already felt like.

"Hai we have Lord Orichimaru, now will you do what you promised. Will you turn her mortal?" they asked, all the while my grandfather hold on to grandmothers hand. They were worried, truly worried, too bad they had a bad way of expressing it.

"Of course, Kabuto?" he called out and in a flash both my grandparents were bound and sited.

"What's the meaning of this?" grandfather demanded, anger evident in his voice.

"Well you see after we've drained her we'll be needing some blood to revive her, and the best blood to use is that of a family members." he said, voice taunting and malice. That bastard! He had planned this all along.

_'Hei,...forgive me...'_

_'No need my lady..' _

_'I couldn't....I couldn't protect you...' _

_'It's I who have failed my lady....'_ Hei said, all the while mentally wrapping himself around me, comforting me as much as he could.

"Well then, seems it's time little half breed, too bad your mothers going to be dead by the time you become mortal." he taunted, all the while causing Kabuto to walk forward and ready a scalp.

"Bas...tard..." was my last word before I started to feel weaker and weaker. Kabuto had slit both of my wrist, angling my arms just right so that all my blood, every drop would fall into the tub they had set up. Once done fixing me into position the two left, leaving my grandparents to watch as I bled to death for them. Tears streamed down both of their faces, showing, proving that on some level they had truly cared for me. Soon it was hard to keep my eyes open and watch, all I could feel was the burning thirst at the back of my throat and the weakening in my mind. Tears were falling from my face as well, though I couldn't feel.

_'Oh Hei....'_

_'My...lady......'_

_'Please...don't go! Don't leave me alone.'_ I cried in my mind, able to finally scream some how, some way.

_'Never my lady, I will always be by your side.'_ Hei promised, causing my tears to take on a new speed, to flow even more. Why? Why had this happened? Why had the world finally blessed me with some sort of family, a loving family and then took it away. Why had I been shown a glimpse of happiness when in the end it was only going to be taken away?

"We're sorry Izakura, we never meant for any of this..." cried grandmother, her tears seemingly real.

"We simply wanted you to be normal...happy." grandfather added, he too was cried and yet he, unlike grandmother, had his voice under control. I tried shaking my head, telling them that it was alright, that I had always been happy with being who and what I was.

_'My lady...'_ Hei called out again, this time his voice unusually soft, softer than I had ever heard.

_'No...no oh god no. Hei!'_ I cried. He was fading, disappearing from my very hands, my mind and my blood. I didn't have to look to know that my body, my skin was a lot paler than what I normally would be. This wasn't fair, life wasn't fair! Anger surged through me then and yet no matter how much I wished, will or tried my body just would moved, I couldn't come up with power. Everything was getting colder and I could see a sort of light. I was about to walk toward it, to follow Hei when all of a sudden he and I both scram out in pain. It had happened so suddenly, so fiercely that neither of us had had time to think, as ask one another what had just happened. Instead we were just overcome with pain, it was like some sort of fire taking both of us order. Some distant part of me was happy, happy that Hei hadn't left me, that he was still by my side. However the part of me that was feeling the pain, that was aware of how much it all not only burned but hurt was less concerned with that at the moment. My eyes shot open as another ear piercing scream left my lefts and I found that both my grandparents were looking at me with fear.

"Izakura?! What's wrong?!" scream grandmother out while grandfather tried desperately to break out of his binds, to escape if only to help me.

"It...it hurts!!!!!" I scram out only to listen as Hei's roar not only took over my mind but the basement. Slowly, slowly he was starting to return to the physical world, to compose himself on his own.

"Izakura...oh god....." grandmother continued to cry out while grandfather continued to struggle to get him self free. Soon I lost track of time, of the amount of times I scram out in pain. Orochimaru and his minion hadn't made an appearance, I guess they just figured that death was painful. After god only knows how long Hei was finally in the physical world, he was on the floor, curled up as if though he would fall apart if he even tried to extend himself. As soon as I saw him I called out to him before instant screaming. It hurt to talk, to move, to do anything and what was worse was that it not only hurt but it had also woken a thirst so strong, so deep that it was worse than the pain that surged through my body.

"He's...he's back?" grandmother said, uncertain as to how I was willing him, summoning him without any power and so much blood loss. Soon after that everything went numb, nothing felt real, solid. It was as if I had lost my body and when that had happened I couldn't help but think I had died. Tears started to fall again but I couldn't feel them, I only knew because I saw them stain the floor.

_'Hei I'm sorry, I left you...'_

_'My lady you haven't.'_ Hei called out, his voice stronger, gentler, and most of all closer.

_'Hei?'_ I called out, unsure only to suddenly feel stronger my self.

"Izakura!" exclaimed grandmother suddenly causing me to snap my eyes open and look down. The wounds on my wrist were calling my blood back to me, healing and most of all giving my strength back to me. The fire that had taken me over, caused so much pain earlier surfaced though it more tolerable. Then, just as I was about to feel Hei some power my power exploded. The bindings that had been used to hold be easily broke, as did my grandparents, Hei stood tall beside me, ready to fight and his power increasing itself and my own. It was so amazing so intoxicating and most of all so over whelming.

"Grandmother, stay still." I said while walking and petting Hei at the same time. The more I pet him, the more my hand made contact with his fur the more power we each gained. A part of me was curious as to where all of this power suddenly came from, I knew I should be working on control and limits but the more I received the more I wanted to use.

"Izakura, what are you?..." but before she could finish her question I had my katana in hand and cut off their bindings. Grandfather and grandmother looked surprised and were frozen in place for the slightest of moments before each ran over to their weapons and ready to fight.

"Mom and dad should be looking for me right about now." I said, staying by Hei and sensing for any threat that might be close by. I was about to create a whole in the wall, to leave and go straight to where I knew mom and dad would be when all of a sudden I felt Lady Tsunade's presence close by. In a blink of an eye I was turned around and facing my grandparents.

"What have you done?! The lady is here? And hurt?!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the small fact that Orochimaru had no idea that I was alright or not.

"It was part of the deal...he needed her too." grandmother answered, her tone of voice soft and low, almost embarrassed. A sigh escaped my lips then before I turned to Hei. "Should we have them here or send them off?" I asked him.

"The less we are the easier it will be my lady." he answered causing me to nod before turning back to face them. They were family, they were my mothers parents and even though they had really messed up, they had betrayed my mom's trust I still needed, felt as if though I should protect them.

"Izakura, we're not going to..."

"Wrong, you're going to do exactly as I say. Orochimaru is strong, stronger than the both of you combined. Get out of here, I'll get you out but after that your on your own. Let mom and dad know what's going on and where I am."

"Izakura, we're not going to leave you." grandfather said, his tone of voice strong, trying to leave no room for arguing. Too bad for him that I wasn't about to listen to anyone other than my mother, my father or Hei.

"I'm sorry Mr. Haruno but I call the rules, I am the one with the higher title here."

"Izakura don't you..." but before grandmother or grandfather could try anything to stop me I send them away. Willing them, transporting them hadn't been all that hard. Huh and they had made it sound as if it were nearly impossible.

"My lady, shall we proceed?" Hei called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hai." and with that we took off, we went to where we knew Lady Tsunade would be.


	20. Chapter NineteenConfrontations

**Confrontations**

It turned out that I had not been locked up at the basement of my grandparents house. Instead I had no idea where the hell I was or how I had gotten there, though I had a pretty good guess as to the who and the how. Hei stayed at my side at all times, both of us using our power, our strengths to look around corners and keep track of who we were close to and who we were not. The place was large, huge even and despite the fact that I tried my best to map out the area I had already been through, there was no way of confirming how accurate it was.

_'My lady, we are close. Will we grab Lady Tsunade and leave or will we remain in place until your parents arrive.' _

_'It depends on her condition Hei. If she's too injured to move there is no way we'll be able to travel with her. Ready?'_ I answered Hei's question, all the while keeping my guard up and making a note of how close Hei felt we were.

_'Hai, she's just around the corner, the room to your left my lady.'_

_'I know, I can feel her too. You cover until I can finish healing her wounds.' _

_'I will not fail unless I am dead.' _ were the last words I heard before he and I were in the room and he was guarding the door. Meanwhile I was left speech less. Lady Tsunade was tied to a cross, similar to how I had been chained however instead of being bled out she had not only been cut but they had placed leeches on her wounds as well. Her skin was so pale, paler than anything I had ever seen on any immortal that I wasn't sure if she was still with us. Instantly I was by her side, untying her chains and setting her down.

_'Anyone close Hei?'_

_'No my lady, they're still a good distance from us. However I fear we are running out of time.'_ He said, voice worried and anxious. I on the other hand only had time to make a mental note of it. As quickly as I could I began to heal her, allowing my energy to over flow, to surround not only my hands but the area around us. The leeches fell as soon as the power touched them and the instant they had her wounds healed. I knew she'd need blood but be fully healed but that was something we didn't have sadly. As soon as half of her wounds were healed color started to seep back into her skin and she slowly started to come around.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade it's me..." I began to call out to her softly. "It's Izakura...are you alright?" I asked, all the while not stopping my healing power to over take her until I got a response. She moaned and groaned out of discomfort for a while before finally opening her eyes.

"Izakura....it's a trap.." she called out, causing me to smile. Even when she was near death she still fought to protect those closest to her.

"It's alright, I'm fine. You can say I'm better than ever." I said in a taunting tone of voice. Slowly she sat up to look at me, she could feel the massive amount of power in me and wanted to see it for her self.

"What happened to you?" she asked as soon as she took in my sight. I stood as the half breed I was, pale skin, sharigan glowing eyes with deep emerald glowing in them. My power was that of the immortal and yet she knew, she could feel how I was still connected to my mothers blood abilities as well.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I was about to lose Hei, I was about to lose my self when all of a sudden I started to change." I said my voice lower while standing up and suppressing my power. Now that she was healed there was no need to cause alarm, to let the enemy know where we were.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was drugged and brought here before I changed. Hei."

"Hai my lady?"

"I want a barrier around this room, at least until I can sense my parents close by."

"Yes my lady." and with that he got to work. Meanwhile Lady Tsunade kept her eyes on me, not sure how much I could take before cracking. Smiling I shook my head, I may have been new to the power that I was suing but I had complete control over it, it had come naturally. It was as if the power I now possessed was the power I had always meant to wield.

"Izakura, your grandparents...they.."

"Hai, they're the one's who wee behind all of this but apparently their actions were based on false promises. Orochimaru had promised the that he'd turn me mortal for them, that he would rid me of my immortal blood and right what was wronged at my birth." I explained while helping her stand. She was a strong immortal and even without my help I was certain she would have healed faster than most however we were in an un-secure location with no back up. Yea, that wasn't the best situation to be in.

"What if Orochimaru now?" she asked, all the while taking in deep and slow breaths. It calmed her, and most of all allowed her to better sense what it is her sense's had missed and were having trouble sense while under so much pain and lack of blood.

"I don't know. I sensed you before I tried to leave and so sent my grandparents away, I asked them to call mom and Otou-san. They should be able to lead the way." I said before turning to Hei and petting his fur. He had just finished placing the barrier, nothing mortal or immortal would be able to get past it unless I or Hei willed it so.

"Izakura, what if it's a trap for them." she said, her voice tight and worried. I shook my head.

"No, when I set them free they were worried about me, they didn't want me staying behind alone. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno-san aren't bad people. They were just confused." I said while smiling down at Hei. He and I were bot prepared to wait, to stay put without any trouble until mom and dad had arrived but when the barrier flared both he and I hissed. I guess being able to get away and send grandmother and grandfather out for help was just too good to be true after all.

"Izakura, go." Lady Tsunade spoke while trying to get ready to fight. I shook my head, to hell if I was going to leave her on her own, and now of all times.

"No. I will protect you my lady." I said, easily slipping into the formalities of the immortal.

"Izakura." he tied again only to be met with an elemental barrier to be placed around her. Elemental barriers were the hardest for any immortal to break and if I was going to fight, to keep my ground and protect Lady Tsunade until back up arrived then I'd sure as hell wasn't going to think twice about what needed to be done or what I should listen to.

"My my, you are something little half breed, come out and play wont you." Orochimaru taunted out, causing the barrier to flare yet again. This man was not only vile and filled with malice but was completely mad as well.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." I hissed, causing Hei to growl and the door to fly off the hinges. Izakura immediately stood face to face with Orochimaru and his vile assistant.

"My my, looks like your healing abilities match that of your mothers." Kabuto taunted as he looked over the lady with a gleam in his eyes. He was planning on touching her, scaring her as bad of if not worse than what he done earlier. Anger flared in me then and as much as I wanted to charge forward and strangle the life out of him I knew better than to move. It was always wise to watch, to learn about what your enemy was capable before rushing into anything. And so there was I was, left on a head to head confrontation and hoping my back up, my family were on their way.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura had just finally taken control over her power, had settled down and been convinced to wait for some sort of information, update that would not only lead her to her daughter faster but that would help. She and Itachi had been allowed to stay in the throne room while Lord Madara continued to take charge while the Lady was away. What could have happened? Sakura wondered, she had done everything to secure the place, to make sure that her parents wouldn't have access to her daughter without someone around, so what? Then, just as she was about to turn to Itachi, to ask him if he had noticed something she had failed to do Sakuno began to growl.

"What is it?" Itachi asked her, all the while keeping his guard up and looking at Sakura. She was still new to her power, and should she be forced to fight so soon he wasn't sure if she'd be more effective than not.

"They're here, and they smell of Hei and Izakura."

"Who?" cried Sakura out instantly, her power flaring. Itachi placed a calming hand on her shoulder before nodding.

"Your parents my lady.." she said through grinding teeth. As soon as that sentence left her mouth Sakura's anger flared. How dare they, how dare they take her and then suddenly show up acting as if thought they cared!

"Calm down, we will ask them first." was all Itachi had time to say before the two entered the throne room. Sakuno fought with herself not to lash out, not to jump the two that had caused her masters great pain.

"What is it?" Sakura hissed, wanting to get things over with. Both her parents however were left speechless. She was immortal, truly immortal and holding Silver Blossom in her hands.

"Sakura...what have you become?" her mother barely spoke while her father glared at Itachi. Itachi remained un-phased by the stare, so long as Sakura was fine, safe and untouched he did not care.

"Nothing I didn't want to be, now where is she?" she hissed yet again, this time reaching out to taking Itachi's hand. Control was getting harder and harder by the minute. When neither of her parents answered Sakuno released an ear shattering growl, causing the two to turn and focus on her.

"Answer my master or I shall be the once to retrieve the information we seek." she growled out, earning a look from Itachi. Control on her part had never been an issue, but seeing as to how she now needed to help keep two immortal's emotions in check it was all piling up on her too fast.

"Orochimaru has her, he was going to drain her, turn her mortal." Sakura's mother spoke first, hanging her head low. "He had promised he would be able to turn her into the mortal hunter she was meant to be." she said voice soft. Sakura hissed, anger evident in her eyes.

"How dare you turn her, hand her over to that snake!" she yelled, wanting nothing better than to slash out at them but knowing that it was best not do anything rash. As much as she might had disliked it, was disliking it she couldn't touch them. They were the only one's who knew how to get to Izakura.

"Go on." Itachi said, looking at her father that time. He sighed and then spoke.

"He said he would also need the lady's blood and so we took her as well. We thought Izakura would be dead for sure, that we'd die for her. He had chained her to a cross and began bleeding her. She looked so pale, so weak..." she described, causing Sakura to gasp. No, it couldn't be, there was no way her daughter was dead. Then almost as if reading her mind her mother spoke next.

"We thought we were dead for sure, Orochimaru was going to give our blood to her once he was done. He said he was going to use her blood and the lady's to rule. We almost lost Izakura, but then something happened." she said, tone of voice confused and uncertain again. How did you describe, explain something you weren't sure how to.

"What happened to Izakura! What about Hie?" asked Sakura, her tone of voice broken, sad and most of all ready to go, to fight for her daughter. Her mother shook her head then.

"I'm not sure what happened then but all of a sudden she started to scream out in pain, Hei appeared by her side a little after but he was immobile, he was in too much pain to help. Both of them were like that for a while, then when it all stopped her blood was seeping back into her body. It started to flow backwards and into where it belonged." she said, describing what had happened as best as she could without shocking her self into silence. Silence was one thing she knew she could not afford with her daughter at the moment.

"So she's fine? Where is she?" Sakura pressed, some how feeling like the worst was yet to come. Her father looked up then, honor and pride in his eyes then.

"She got her self lose before untying us. She was going to lead us out, to come straight to you when she felt Lady Tsunade close by. She was so angry then, she asked Hei whether or not we should be allowed to stay and help her but the tiger disagreed so she send us back. She teleported up just outside the compound." he said, unsure as to how it had all happened so quickly. Pride for her daughter ran through Sakura then, she had raised her right. Despite everything that her grandparents had done to her, had and were going to do to her she had saved them, send them away from harms way and went in alone to save the Lady. A tear escaped her eye before she shook her head and a serious face, serious eyes met her parents.

"Where is she, where did you hand her over to that snake?"

"A house just outside Konoha, its a good distance from here." her mother answered softly then, guild evident in her tone of voice.

"Pein!" Itachi called instantly, and in a blink of an eye he was there. He glared at Sakura's parents before turning his attention to who had called.

"Yes Lord Master Itachi?"

"Get everyone ready for battle, we know where Izakura is."

"Yes." and with that he was gone. Meanwhile Sakura was looking down at her sword, it had been ages since she had last killed with her blade, since she had last been force to use it in battle.

"Sakura..." her mother called out to her softly, unsure how to go on.

"What is it?" she asked, her tone of voice tired, sad and most of all serious.

"We.....can we join you?" she asked. Anger flared, coursed through Sakura's veins like molten lava. Was she serious? Has she really just asked to be allowed to assist, to follow with everyone else and help save the one person they had turned over to the enemy? Itachi froze as did Sakuno, even they had no words for what had just been asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly at first, trying hard to control her anger.

"Yes."

"Liar!" Sakura suddenly scram, giving in to her anger. "First you put her down, you want nothing to do with her then you take her from me, help that, that snake take her and put her life in danger and now your asking to help?! You have got to be kidding! If it weren't for you in the first blood place..."

"Sakura." Itachi called, stopping her from saying anything she might later regret. His worried eyes still Sakura's anger and caused her to sigh. He was right, she knew he was but her anger was just to much. They were supposed to be family, truly family and yet they had taken her daughter away from her, that had put her in danger and by the sounds of left had nearly caused her dead. Itachi looked over the two then.

"If you truly mean what you say, tell us. How is it that we can trust you after all that you've done?" he asked. All the while holding Sakura in his arms. Both her parents looked at each other then, thinking about a good answer before they suddenly bowed.

"We ask you Lord Master Itachi and Lady Sakura that you allow us to help what we have wronged." It took that small gesture, that small submitting gesture to make Sakura realize, believe that not only were her parents truly guilty but that they truly wanted to help save her daughter. With a silent nod the two stood and waited for the preparations to be done with before they, along side their daughter and soon to be son-in-law made their way to save Izakura.


	21. Chapter TwentyThe Battle

**The Battle**

Those two, they made my blood boil. How could they live with themselves after everything they had done, after hurting so many people and trying to kill an innocent child. Granted I wasn't that much of a child but still. Sadly though Kabuto was good, he was well informed on healing, all the tricks and worst of all, all the deadly aspects of healing as well. Lady Tsunade was calling out to me, begging that I let her out and allow her to assist me in battle, I shook my head.

"No, Konoha needs you Lady Tsunade." I said, causing Orochimaru to grin. "And what the hell are you grinning about? You life will end soon." I growled, causing Hei to growl out as well. We were both ready to fight for the death, to fight to protect not only everyone we cared about but for whole Konoha. It was our home, the one place where he could be himself while I could finally be who and what I truly was.

"I truly doubt that young one." he said before turning to Kabuto. "I want her alive." was all he said before Kabuto took off at a run. He moved fast, however my sight and my reflexes were faster. He looked like a turtle compared to the speed that I now had at my disposal.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with a child?" I taunted, causing Kabuto to glare at me. His hands were glowing green. He was summoning his healing powers and directing them at me, planning on using it all against me if only to paralyze me. Too bad for him I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You should taunt your elders girl." he growled out, keeping his eyes locked on me. I smiled, he was either faking or he was really dumb to forget about Hei.

"Is that so old fart?" I went on, a grin spreading across my lips while I stood still, cook and calm. Almost as if the fight I was currently in was nothing more than child's play, my katana strapped to my back. It hadn't occurred to me to release it yet and the fact that I was holding back wasn't sitting well with Kabuto. His glared hardened, he was truly contemplating on whether he could get away with killing me or not.

"Don't push your luck, your already lucky enough that Lord Orochimaru wants you alive!" he yelled while charging at me again. This time I dodged his hands effortlessly. Meanwhile Hei was waiting in the shadows, he was waiting for my signal.

"Too bad for you old fart, I like playing with fire." I went on, all the while building his anger, hoping it'd cloud his better judgement and as far as I could tell it was working rather well. He started slipping, his movements slowing down and speeding down, no intelligence to them.

"Shut up!" he yelled, no longer adding to the conversation, the argument I was trying to provoke in him. Oh well, I had more than enough words for him to listen to.

"I was given a mouth for a reason old fart, and that was to talk." I taunted while moving in and cutting him across his leg. He let out an angry, animal like hiss before jumping back and placing his hand over the wound. That's when it hit me, if I could injure him, cause him to heal himself enough times he'd run out of power, he'd be at his limit.

_'Hei.'_ I called out, and immediately he nodded, realizing what I had just realized. A smile played my lips again, this time I withdrew my katana and looked over the blade. This had would be the first time I use it in battle, the first time I'd kill as a hunter and the first time I'd draw blood with my own hand. Sure I had at one point in my life sworn never to kill, to draw blood with my own hands but when there was a threat to my family, to everyone and everything I held close to me to hell if I was going to sit back and watch as everything fell apart. Hell no. I was going to charge in, fangs bared, katana ready and conviction in my eyes. No one, nothing that went after my family, my home and my friends would ever come out alive. Not on my watch.

"So you're finally taking me seriously? Or did you forget I could heal?" Kabuto tried taunting me, tried scaring me into some sort of mistake. Ha. As if, that was something I was not only using against him but something that was being effective against him.

"You wish old fart. I'm just getting warmed up." I said before sending out a gust of deadly wind at him and slicing both his arms. An ear piercing scream left Kabuto's lips then, one that on a strange level I found amusing and gratifying to listen to. From the corner of my eye I could see Orochimaru trying to make his way over to Lady Tsunade and tisked.

"Ah ah ah, no getting close to the Lady." I said, instantly placing up a barrier of not only power but of the elements all around us. Instantly Orochimaru jumped back and glared at me, suddenly remembering what it was my mother's blood had also gifted me with.

"You little witch." he hissed, causing Hei to growl and lash out at the evil man. He missed but not before leaving a small scar across his cheek. I smiled, both Hei and I did, it was about time someone stood up to these idiots. Kabuto was instantly by his side, healing his tiny wound and causing me to laugh.

"Man, here you want to rule, to be given the title of a true lord and yet you shrink at the sight of a tiny wound." I taunted before my stare turning cold and serious. "You will never be a true lord, a ruler of sort. You're far too vile to ever be such a thing." I growled. Both their eyes narrowed then, getting ready for battle and it was then that I knew the true battle would begin. Not only would I be fighting against that annoying, traitorous medic but against that vile snake man.

"I hope you're ready to fight little one." Orochimaru suggested causing a grin to appear on her face.

"And I hope your ready to die old fart." she taunted and sneered all at the same time. Hei all the while suddenly appeared by her side, his fangs expossed and killing intent well shown.

"As you will die traitours medic." he growled out, causing Izakura to nod.

"Let me go Izakura, I can help you!" called Lady Tsunade as she saw what was about to take place before her. She couldn't, would never be able to live with her self if she simply stood idly by and watched as her students child, as her second apprentince charged into battle while laying her life on the line. What was worse that should anything happen to the young girl she was not only positive she wouldn't be able to but was positive that Sakura would break from the pain of watching her daughter laying on a hospital bed or worse. Losing her one and only daughter.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade but I will not let Konoha lose another great leader." were my last words before I charged up the barrier and stood with katana held tight.

_'Are you ready Hei?'_

_'Always my lady.' _

_'Then lets get this over with.'_ I said with a grin before I was suddenly jumped. The first one to make their move was Kabuto, he had thrown kunai at me, hoping to hit vital organs. Easily I dodged them while Hei blocked Orochimaru. Kabuto was restless, every time I blocked he'd just come back at me twice as hard, finally getting tired of their tricks I tapped into a percentage of my power. It was strong, imense and that little portion helped me out run the two. Even Hei's movements were faster, strong and most of all deadly.

"You can't run for ever little one." Orochimaru sneered, all the while trying to get past Hei.

"No but I can do this." I called out before running so fast I was a blur. I managed to get Kabuto good on the side, a large, gaping gash had formed across his side, from rib cage to back. Orochimaru some how managed to escape my attack but it didn't matter. If I could take one out then the other shouldn't be too big of a problem afterwards. Kabuto was about to move in to heal him self when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Don't, she's just trying to tire you out." he growled out causing me to smirk. He may have been a vile, grouetest man but damn it he was smart too. Kabuto glared at me, understanding and yet not wanting to bleed to death.

"What's the matter? Conflicting emotions aren't there?" I taunted before raising my katana back at him. "I promise the next one will hurt just as much." and with that I ran out again only this time went after Orochimaru. Kabuto's movements were slow, slower than usual and so I allowed Hei to handle him. Hei bit out at him, knocked him into walls and worsened his state. Meanwhile I was having one hell of a time landing a blow on the bastard. What the hell?! Why couldn't I touch this guy. I thought while moving and blocking. Every time I came even close to getting him, to wounding him he suddenly wasn't there.

_'Hei, end Kabuto, it looks like Orochimaru we take down together.'_ I called out to him.

_'Yes my lady.'_ and with that Kabuto was knocked out. Hei knew that I didn't like killing, being ressponsible for one's death and so he, like so few, would awknowledge my feeling and do other wise. I was thankful for that. Once Kabuto was out I jumped back and placed a binding on him, he wouldn't bleed to death but he wouldn't be able to move or heal now. Orochimaru glared at me then.

"It looks like if I want that damn blood of yours I'm going to have stop holding back." he sneered, looking me over with calculating eyes before his anger evident in not only his eyes but his voice. "What drives that body of yours?!" were his last words before he unlocked, released his true power and stood before me for what he truly was. Immediately I drew my own power out, it rivaled that of his own but didn't over power it. Attack after attack I blocked and every time I tried to move, to take the advantage I'd be thrown back. Even with Hei by my side it was getting, looking to be a long and hard battle. Damn it all, why were mad men always so damn strong, why couldn't they be weak for once?

_'My lady, should we try to sneak up on him.'_

_'Yea, hold back until I give the signal.' _

_'Consider it done.'_ and with that Hei jumped back. Orochimaru glared at me then, again he was angry. Good, because I was too. This was taking too long, I just wanted to get the hell out of here, to go home to my mom and my dad. To a family I had not only just met but only found out about. Sure I could do without the crazy, insane grandparents but in truth they were still family, my family.

"Think you can take me all on your own?"

"Maybe." I taunted before acting as though I was tired and yawning out loud. Again his anger, his rage spiked and before I knew it he too was holding some sort of katana. Hits hand had snakes wrapping all around it and when I looked even closer I found that it was a snake. He had summoned his blood animal and turned it into a weapon.

"It's time a half breed like you is put in your place." he growled out, causing a hiss to escape the snakes lips and Hei to growl.

"Yea well too bad for you that's not gonna happen. I don't listen to old, vile, ugly, old farts who had no respect for life."

"Hold your tongue!"

"Make. Me." and with that the battle picked up, this time I was able to move faster, driving, forcing my body and power to move as I needed to. I cut him a couple of times, I left scratches all over his body but I still couldn't land one serious blow. His power was diminishing, apparently summoning his blood animal had taken a lot out of him, then upon finally noticing the scent of his blood I smiled. He noticed it then but said nothing, instead we continued to fight. Blow after blow, block after block, then when I was sure that the timing was right I nodded and pushed my self back with my katana. Hei swept in then, kicking him back and straight into a wall. I could feel Lady Tsunade go still behind me, could feel as her eyes widened and smiled. Yup I was definitely making an impression and on the plus side I might not have to take the exam after all.

"You mongrole." Orochimaru sneered causing Hei to growl.

"He doesn't take too kindly to insults." I said, a sort of amused tone to my voice. Orochimaru stayed silent and pick him self up. He now had a gash running down his arm, he was bleeding heavily. The large amount of blood he was letting out, was dripping from him only proved what I thought I had smelled before.

"You cheap bastard. The only reason you want my blood is to heal. That blood disease is limiting you." I said, and before I was forced to jump back and out of the way. A large snake had suddenly appeared, his eyes were a deep, dirty yellow and anger was evident from looking into them. When I turned to see Orochimaru I found him fatigued, tired and most of all almost out of power. Perfect. I thought before grinning and willing Hei to my side. Hei growled at the sight of the snake, dislike clearly all over him.

_'He is poisoness my lady, do not let him graze you, touch you with his fangs.'_ Hei warned causing me to nod my head and make a mental note. Then there'd be no room for error. It was either win or die, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let the second one happen.

_'You too, be careful Hei.'_ I instructed before slicing out at the snake and causing it to move back. I knew the fight would no longer be between Orochimaru and me, I knew that the best thing to do in this case was to run, to stay behind a barrier until his power was up and he could no longer summon. However there was the fact that most blood animals were able to stay out on their own after being summoned, such as Hei for example. I only needed to summon him once and after that he sustained his own, allowing me more power in the event of a battle such at this one. No, I had to take him down, I wouldn't leave here without killing the bastard who threatened my family.

"Looks like your my opponent now, may I ask for a name?" I looked at the snake, judging, guessing, searching for some sort of weak spot. He in turn hissed and then attacked. I took his answer as a no and blocked. His movements were quicker, faster than Orochimaru's had been and so again I willed, summon more power and forced my body to move faster, to move at a speed I had never moved at before. I slashed out at the snake but for ever wound I inflicted he would just allow poison to seep out of his scales and then the wound was gone. Damn it all. Then it hit me, if you take out the master you get rid of the blood animal.

_'Hei I need you distract this thing, I have an idea.' _

_'Are you sure my lady.'_

_'Positive, just be careful.'_ I said before jumping back and letting Hei at the snake for a while. Instinctively Hei knew how to doge snakes better than I did and so didn't really need any extra power to do so. They were natural born enemy's it seemed. After several minutes I noticed that the snake no longer had his eyes on me, perfect. In a blink of an eye I was beside Orochimaru, glaring at him as he leaned against the wall. My katana held to his neck and yet he was still smiling. Damn mad men.

"You die tonight Orochimaru." I growled out. Then out of no where Hei pushed me to the side, causing me to not cut but graze the mans neck and draw a thin line of blood. When I turned I found Hei limping, I could feel him getting sick. In an instant he was by my side and I was healing him, a barrier placed up around us.

_'Hei!' _

_'He would have poisoned you....my pardons my lady....for pushing...'_

_'Don't worry about it, just stay still, don't talk' _I ordered him while healing the wound and working on drawing the poison out. It was painful for him, oh how I knew it was. I could feel it spreading through his system like a wild fire, burning everything in its path. No, I wouldn't, couldn't lose Hei. I needed him.

"Once that mongrole is gone your blood will be mine." Orochimaru teased, all the while the snake coiling up beside him and getting ready for round two. That bastard, that monster had hurt Hei. When I couldn't draw out all the poison out I sighed.

_'For give me Hei.' _ was all I said before I knocked him unconscious and sucked the poison out of him with my fangs. Instantly I felt the side effects, I could feel the barrier weakening and then Orochimaru laughing.

"You took his death into you? No matter, the poison will not effect...."

"Shut that annoying trap of yours." I growled while forcing my body to stand.

"Izakura! Stop!" yelled Lady Tsunade but I shook my head, I had had enough. Hurting me, coming after me was one thing but it was a completely different story when you not only going after my family but hurting them as well. Hei was family, he was my best friend and to hell if I was going to let this go on any further.

"You die tonight." I said, standing with anger, true anger in my eyes and emitting more power than I had done before. Hei stayed behind the barrier, he was resting and I knew he wouldn't wake until it was too late for me. I just hoped he would forgive me when he woke up.

"Where the hell do you get all that power from." he growled, trying to stand only to be stopped by the snake at his side.

"You shouldn't master, it'll truly be the death of you. I will retrieve..."

"You will retrieve nothing snake." I hissed, it was his fault Hei was hurt, it was his fault Hei nearly died and it was that damned snakes fault for forcing me to do this. With a wave of a hand a gust of wind took the snake and slammed it into the wall. It looked weak then, good. Then I formed a ring of fire around him, slowly shrinking it down.

"Your wretched thing!" yelled Orochimaur while picking his sword up and using it to stand. Was he truly intending on fighting me in such a condition? Dumb-ass.

"You shouldn't have underestimated the power of a half breed." were my last words before I burned the snake alive. Not only could you hear its screams but you could hear Orochimaru's as well. Both were in pain, both were being taken away from each other. Kabuto woke then only to widen his eyes, the power I was emitting was something that had never been seen before. Orochimaru thinking I was distracted moved in and send his katana through me, I didn't feel it. All I felt was the numbing sensation that came with so much power.

"You attack when your opponent has their back turned? Coward." and with that my katana began to glow amber with power. Orochimaru's eyes widened then and before he could do anything I slashed out at him, cutting open his side just as I had done with Kabuto. He fell to the floor instantly, dead and burning from the inside out. I willed the earth then, I willed it to bind Kabuto until my family arrived or until Lady Tsunade was capable of taking him down. One or the other would do. Slowly I took the sword out of me and walked over to Hei. He was stable, sleeping. A sad smile was what not only met Lady Tsunade's freeing form but to the sudden appearance of my parents. Mom looked beautiful as an immortal, she looked like a natural. Otou-san looked angry while the akatsuki surrounded the area and took Kabuto.

"Izakura!" was the last thing I heard before I fell into the land of unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter TwentyoneAftermath

**Aftermath**

Sakura had scram until her voice was lost. Seeing her daughter fall, watching he bleed out so much at one time was not something any mother could take. Itachi had instantly taken her in his arms and carrier her out, letting the Lady heal his daughter's major wounds before being taken to the hospital. Hei was to be transported as well, however the instant he woke, he woke fighting, refusing to let anyone near him and fighting his way over to his masters side. Sakuno had appeared then, looking into her pups sad and worried eyes before shaking her head. Itachi, no one in the room then, had any idea as to what the she had told him but within a blink of an eye he was not only calm but gone. He had left, gone back to where ever he came from before his master had summoned him. Now, now three weeks later and still Izakura had not woke. She lay asleep on her bed in her room. The day she had been allowed to go home in stable condition a barrier went up and around the entire room.

"It's been three weeks Itachi, why hasn't she woken up?" Sakura asked him, worry evident in her tone of voice. She had taken a sick leave from the hospital, her parents were still being questioned as to why they had done what they did and until Izakura woke up their punishment, their fate would not be decided. They needed her testimony to it all.

"She will wake when she's ready. Hei is by her side. She will be..."

"How do you know he is? He just suddenly disappeared after Sakuno spoke to him. Itachi what if she never wakes up....oh god...what it...what..."

"Shhh...." Itachi cooed, instantly wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into his hold. He hated it when she was so broken, the way she worried so much that she forgot to drink when she grew thirsty. Slowly he cut his wrist and allowed her drink, to take from him what he needed. The smell of blood overwhelmed the house, Itachi knew it did. However what he hadn't expected was that it would waken Izakura up as well. As soon as Sakura was done drinking Itachi's wounds suddenly healed. He knew this healing aura.

"Izakura..." both breather out, unsure as to how to approach this. Her aura was back to normal, she wasn't over flowing with power anymore.

"Itachi...." Sakura called out, wrapping her arms around him, keeping her self still in fear that by her running to her she'd go back to sleep. Itachi kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her and comforting her at the same time.

"I know." was all he said. They sat that way for several minutes, both silent and listening. The barrier was still up so they couldn't hear, sense or smell anything, all they could do was sit and wait, wait fro her to appear in the door way or call out to them.

Everything had happened so fast, I had acted without truly thinking and despite this out come, despite me having no regrets I was still sad. My body was sleeping, slowing healing its self from what I had forced it to do while Hei stayed beside me. He had suddenly appeared in the dark, the darkness I had appeared in after I had given in to unconsciousness. I had told him to leave, that he was free to live out in the real world, that he didn't have to stay by my side and yet he had. After a while my body, the aches, the wounds had all suddenly gone numb.

_'You shouldn't have had to stay here with me Hei...'_

_'Of course I did, you are my master. Where you go I go.'_ He said, causing a smile to appear on my face. He would forever be my best friend. I was about to ask him what it was that had happened after I passed out when all of a sudden the power I had had access to started to surface, that over whelming need to wield it all, to use it to my hearts content came back and yet I refused to touch. If I did would I change, would I turned into a full blooded immortal, would I stop being who and what I was? Most of all would I be forced to give up my mothers heritage?

"No.." came a soft voice, causing Hei to growl and I to look around. Who the hell had the power to be in my mind?

"Who are you?" I called out, ignoring the answer she had provided and instantly going into a defensive state. To hell if I was going to let it all end here, not after everything I had done.

"I am what you want me to be.." the voice came. Okay that was confusing.

"Huh?" I asked, causing whoever it was I was speaking to to laugh.

"I am the essence of your blood, you wield me young one. I serve you much as Hei does."

"How?" I asked, confused, uncertain as to what it all mean.

"I will change, grant you great power or keep it from you. What you need, what you want is what I will provide." as soon as the words left her mouth Hei bowed. Was this all real?

"She does not lie my lady." Hei said, looking up at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Hei....I...I want to be me. I like being a half breed, half mortal and immortal." I said and then, as soon as the words left my lips a woman formed of blood appeared in front of me. She looked so much like me and yet like mom and dad at the same time. There was a kind smile on her face, one that calmed me, seemed to make my fear all but disappear.

"Are you certain?" she asked, her tone of voice calm, gentle and yet so serious there was no mistaking that the choice I was about to make wasn't something that could be taken back of changed. This was going to be permenant, no ands, ifs, of buts about it. Images of how things used to be before I found out who and what I was ran in front of my mind, then images of my mom smiling, happy to be with my dad again, that at being back in a Konoha. From the moment we had stepped foot in this place a certain weight had suddenly fallen off her shoulders. This was her home, her true home and mine. Could I chose to be anything other than what I had been born. She was nor fully immortal, I had the chance to join her and my father and yet that didn't catch my attention the least bit. Yes, I was certain, I was positive. I have my mothers mortal blood in me, my grandparents heritage in me as well as my fathers strong bloodline in me. Why, how could I ever want to be anything other than what and how I had been born into this world.

"Hai."

"Very well." and with that she was gone, she was no more. Instead there was a wave of blood gathering around her, turning into some sort of sphere and gathering.

"What the hell?" Izakura asked to no one in particular but before Hei, or anything or anyone could answer the gathering blood turned into a spear and shot into her like a lightning bold. There was no pain then, just a gentle buzz, a sense of wholeness. My power was back, my normal traits back and most of all I could feel my body again.

"Hei..."

"Hai my lady."

"Get ready." was all I said before the both of us woke in my room. A crimson barrier was wrapped tightly around the room. Downstairs I could feel my parents both sitting at the kitchen table. Dad had just given mom blood, my guess was that that had been the only way to get her to drink. With a sigh I stood up and got in the shower. I missed, then, oh god how I had missed them but first thing came first. I needed a bath, I needed to get ready to face not only my parents but my clan and my grandparents as well. Not to mention I was pretty sure that Lady Tsunade would want a word with me soon. After getting out of the bath I got into my favorite outfit, the one mom had bought me on my birthday. That day, god it seemed as if ages had passed when in reality it had only been a couple of months. Taking in a deep breath I looked down at Hei.

"Ready to face the music?" I said, he shook his head in return, thus causing me to pause.

"I'm not the one who went against rules and or common sense my lady." he taunted with a smile on his face. "The music is all for you." he said.

"Thanks. The ready to stand beside me through it all?" I said, not only rephrasing my question and sighing. I needed, I was about to tap into my power for the first time since that awful night. How long had it been?

"Hei?"

"Yes my lady?"

"How long has it been since I was last awake....since that night?" I asked. Hei instantly went still, unsure how to answer me. Had I gotten my self hurt that badly? Had I scared my family for so long? What the hell had I put my mother through? With that one thought the barrier was down and I was heading out the door. Hei followed after me quietly but ready none the less. When I got down to the kitchen I found mom wrapped in dad's arms, her face stained with tears and fresh blood on her lips.

"Mom..." I breathed out softly, my own tears building. In a flash she was out of his arms and wrapping her own around me. Her tears staining her face before wetting my hair.

"Izakura! Oh honey,....I thought.....I......oh honey..." she cried and instantly I hugged her back. Otou-san was sitting on the chair, watching us while we cried and hugged one another. He, like I, wasn't sure how to react. I had only met him, gotten him into my life and so how was a girl suppose to react to him. Once I got mom under control, and to finally sleep for the first time in a long time apparently, I put her to bed and healed her. Once done I found Otou-san standing at the doorframe of their room. He was looking over me with sharigang eyes, almost as if he was worried for my using my power.

"Otou-san....I'm sorry for putting you both through this. For hurting you..." I said, head hung low. Hei was by mothers side like I had instructed him, I wanted someone with her until she was calm, truly calm again.

"Should you have healed her and me before you woke?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"I healed you Otou-san?"

"Hn, right after I fed her."

"I wasn't aware of that, I....I was busy at the moment." I said, not sure how much I should share about my encounter with my blood. Who the hell would believe me. I could tell he was curious, that he was about to ask me about it all when all of a sudden a clan guard walked in. Instantly Otou-san was in front of me, keeping me from sight but we both knew that my scent had casted out, my healing aura felt by anyone who was close by. Kakashi-san was the one who seemed to be leading, he stood in front of everyone, his only visible eye serious.

"Lord Master Itachi, we have orders to take Izakura Haruno Uchiha-san in." he said, voice empty and plain. He didn't want to do this, he knew what we, what everyone had gone through while I was out and yet it was he who had been send.

"On who's orders?" Otou-san asked, not denying him or giving in to him.

"Lady Tsunade herself." he answered, understanding. Instantly I placed a silencing barrier around mothers room and sighed. As I did Hei appeared by my side, fangs baring and a low growl building up in his throat.

"Easy Hei,..." I said before turning to Otou-san. "Well I was expecting this to happen, I'm surprised they waited so long to do so." I said with a sad smile on my face before moving. However Otou-san stopped me.

"I will escort her in Kakashi, send word to the Lady." he said.

"My pardons my Lord but I had strict orders." he said before turning to me. "Princess, if you will." he said. I nodded and when Otou-san stopped me I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll be fine Otou-san, I promise. I just got back, I finally have a family to come home to, a real family. I'm not going to do anything, I'm not going to let anyone stop me from coming home. Not after everything I've gone through already." I said before turning to Hei. "My katana Hei, please."

"Hai." and with that my katana appeared in hand. It's glow was silent, slight and yet I knew that if I fed it with power it'd be alive, as alive as my mothers own katana was. Everyone stepped back while Kakashi kept his spot and looked at me.

"There is no need for that."

"I know that but I will not take any risks. I may have killed Orochimaru but I can still feel Kabuto, and he isn't one who should be taken lightly." I said, sounding older than what I knew I looked like. He nodded silently then and made way for me.

"Take care of her Kakashi." warned Otou-san, his voice calm but deadly. He simply nodded and soon we were on our way to the Lady's office. Everything was quiet and although I was surrounded by guards I knew that none of them were getting too close to me. My blade, my katana, whom I had not names yet, was one of the only few weapons in the world that could kill an immortal with one cut, one graze. It was pure poison. When we got to the office I could feel Kabuto locked up, he had all of his power drained form him, the cell he was in designed to keep him powerless. As soon as the door to the Lady's office opened and she saw me standing, well, healed and most of all as I had when we had first met surprise was in her eyes.

"Leave us." she said and with that they were gone. Everything was silent at first, neither of us sure as to what should be said or how to start. Finally, after a long silence I started.

"Will I be able to go back home soon? Mom needed healing and I want to get back to her, to check her." I said. That got her attention.

"I wasn't aware she was injured."

"She hasn't been to work?"

"No."

"Lady Tsunade, about what happened, what I did....I'm..."

"There's no need to apologize, you did what needed to be done. Not to mention that at the same time you got your first true kill as a hunter." she said, reminding me of the worries I had had before this whole mess happened. Yes I was an immortal, one who would take ages to age, who would take eons to die but I was also mortal and a hunter of what I was. Silence claimed the room for what felt like an eternity before Hei leaned into my hand. He knew I felt off, that the lady's last comment had effected me more than what I was showing.

"Is that all?" I finally asked, keeping my voice business like.

"Yes, your instructors had agreed to help you for the amount of time that you missed. As for your exam of being a master it has been agreed that you no longer need it. For slaying Orochimaru and having the power, the will to transform a blade into a killing, a true death sentence for the immortals was proof enough of your status." she said, I nodded silently for she looked up. "What is the name of that sword?" she asked. In truth I hadn't given any thought to it, I just thought that it got it's name over time, not after it was forged.

_'My lady?'_

_'What do you name a weapon that you were not only not meant to have but that you have Hei?'_ I asked, tone of voice unsure. He took a couple of moments before smiling and leaning closer into my hand.

_'The halfbreed's strength.' _he replied as if it was the clearest, simplest answer in the world. I smiled before looking up at the lady. He was right, the sword showed, proved how much power I had despite my unique heritage.

"The halfbreed's strength is her name." I said, causing the Lady to smile and nod. After taking it all down I was allowed to go home. The walk back was quiet and at first everyone just started at me like I was some sort of ghost, some sort of zombie back from the dead. I smiled and shrugged it off, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that I was well, I was me, and most of all I had protected my home and my family. The only two things that mattered to me most in this world. As soon as I walked in through the door mom hugged me, smiling and crying out of joy instead of sorrow. I hugged her back before looking at Otou-san and smiling.

"I'm home." I said with a smile on my face while Hei joined Sakuno's side. And I was, I was home, I was where I belonged, with the people who loved me. Soon after we let go of one another mom, Otou-san, Sakuno, Hei and me all sat down and Hei and I started answering the question Otou-san and mom had for us. Of course we were more than happy to tell them what it was that had happened. And so time went on, I went to school and we lived like a family. Small but happy. I of course never forgetting, always reminding my self that one day I would be called upon by the hunters council and asked to hunt. But I wouldn't worry about that now, not when there were too many good things surrounding me.

**A/N: So this is the end guys. I'm thinking about a sequel where the hunter council comes in but we'll see. If I get enough reviews encouraging me to do so I will. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, I hope you all enjoyed this read. ^^ Feel free to send in your reviews. Take care all! XD and again THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
